Who Are You, Really?
by Loki's Derp Face
Summary: During a war, Thor meets Loki, a slave boy who has been severely injured. After having his wounds treated in Asgard, Thor realizes he doesn't want to take Loki back and hides him in his room. Time passes and it's clear there's more to Loki than meets the eye.
1. First Meeting

Pairing: Thor/Loki (duh)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Um…craptastic descriptions because I'm better at dialogue?

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Chapter 1: First Meeting

The golden-haired God of Thunder was in his tent, looking over various maps and battle plans that had been spread out on the table. There was a large bowl with some fruits in it that had been forgotten some time ago, but not too long that the food was no longer fresh. He would occasionally take a short break to refill his goblet with mead from the jar near his feet, then continue with his work. He didn't drink so much as to cloud his judgment, but it was enough that he didn't feel quite as stressed.

He was bringing the goblet towards his mouth when he heard a loud commotion outside. Worried that they were being attacked, he set down the goblet and reached for Mjolnir. He froze when two soldiers entered his tent and tossed what looked like a human body on the ground.

"What is the meaning of _this?_" Thor bellowed, gesturing to the body that seemed to be curling in on itself.

"We caught this slave boy trying to break into our storage sheds and steal food," the one on the left answered.

"So you beat him to near death for it? Just give him food and let him go."

"But sir, we did not harm him. He was already like this."

"Alright, leave him here. Send Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg here to give me a status report."

The two soldiers clenched their right hands into fists, placed them over their hearts, then turned and exited the tent. Once they were gone, Thor turned his attention to the figure on the ground, which was now laying on its side.

He couldn't have been older than mid-twenties, and his black bangs were stuck to his forehead with dried blood. There were dark shadows under his eyes, which were bloodshot, possibly from lack of sleep. He had his arms wrapped around his abdomen and his breaths were coming out in ragged gasps.

"Boy, what is your name?"

"Loki," he bit out. It obviously caused him a lot of pain to speak.

"Can you stand, Loki?" Thor was taken aback when the other male sat up and slowly got to his feet. He pressed his hand against his ribs and bit his bottom lip, looking down at the ground. "You mustn't force yourself if you're in this much pain."

"But you asked me to."

Thor sighed and got out of his chair. He opened a sack and pulled out some ointments, bandages, and any other medical supplies he could find. He walked back to the table and turned the other chair towards Loki.

"Sit." Loki scurried over and sat in the chair, lowering his arms to his sides and gripping the edges with his hands. "Can you remove your shirt?"

He raised his skinny arms and pulled at the back of his muddy gray shirt until it was pulled over his head. He folded it twice and placed it on his lap, then returned his arms to his sides. Thor had seen bodily injuries many times, but this was completely different from battle wounds. There were deep cuts and scrapes that were still fairly fresh adorning the boy's torso, and a purple bruise the size of a large fist covered the area over the left side of his ribcage.

Thor slowly reached out and brought his right hand towards the bruise, barely touching it before Loki reeled back with a hiss of pain. Even though it had been a short moment, Thor was able to feel a faint bulge under the skin.

"I am sorry. I do not have experience with tending to broken bones. And until my friends arrive, I cannot get you proper medical treatment."

"If it's any consolation, I can't heal broken bones either." Thor smiled.

"You can go ahead and put your shirt back on," Thor said, which the boy did almost immediately as if he had no broken ribs at all. "In the mean time, eat."

Loki looked hesitantly from the fruit bowl, to the blonde man, then back to the fruit. Thor had returned to his seat and continued looking over his papers. Loki didn't want to seem greedy, so he picked three grapes and chewed them slowly and tried not to make any noise. After he had eaten them, he looked down at the ground and held his hands in his lap.

"Go on, _eat_," Thor said, glancing up from his work.

"You mean…I can have _more?_"

"Yes, of course. You can have as much as you want."

Loki's gaze lingered on Thor a few seconds more before he reached for another grape. He was startled when loud voices flooded the tent. A woman and three men entered the tent and stood lined up next to each other. They clenched their right hands into fists and placed them over their hearts. The woman opened her mouth to speak.

"We've come to deliver a status report, as you requested." Her face hardened when she saw Loki hunched over on the chair. "Who's he?" She asked harshly.

"No one you need to concern yourself with," Thor answered, rising from his chair. He glanced down at the boy to see what his reaction was, but he just seemed nervous more than anything because of all the people in such a cramped space. "I am sorry, Sif, but it will have to wait."

"What?"

"He is badly wounded and has a broken rib. I must take him to Asgard so the Healers can treat him."

"But he's-! But-! You can't just take _him _to Asgard! What if he's a spy?"

"He can hardly move without being in pain. I highly doubt he will be assassinating me any time soon," the blonde said dismissively. "I trust you all will handle things while I'm gone."

"Yes, of course," Fandral said, cutting off Sif's next remark.

"I shall return as soon as I can. You are dismissed." After the four warriors exited the tent, Thor heaved a long sigh. "I thought Sif was about to dismember me." He looked over at Loki, whose expression was similar to that of a terrified rabbit. "Can you stand?"

Loki pushed himself up off the chair and stumbled a little bit, but quickly regained his footing. There wasn't really that much of a height difference between the two men; the top of Loki's head reached Thor's jaw line. The size of everything else pretty much ruined that aspect and made it irrelevant. Thor looked like a bear compared to Loki's thin, lanky body.

"Think you can walk?" Loki nodded wordlessly. "Good. Stay close to me."

The pair had been walking for what felt like hours, but it had only been a few minutes. Loki was starting to get worried when they had left the camp and kept walking towards the cliffs. He began having a mental panic attack and thought that he wasn't going to get medical treatment at all. This man had pretended to be kind to him to gain his trust, only to lure him into a trap to murder him. It's not his fault he's a slave. He didn't choose this life.

He hadn't noticed Thor had stopped and collided with his broad back. He rubbed at his nose, which he had crushed against the man's armor, and thanked the powers that be that it wasn't bleeding or broken. Thor looked over his shoulder at him and smiled.

"You don't have to stay _that _close to me." Loki's cheeks darkened and he looked down in embarrassment. His eyes widened when he saw that they were standing in the middle of a circle that had been carved into the ground, filled with intricate designs that Loki could only _dream _of understanding. Thor's booming voice startled him. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

For a moment, nothing happened, and although Loki hated to admit it, it was quite funny to watch this giant man shouting at the sky. Then, a bright light made Loki look up, and he could not believe what he was seeing. The clouds were separating above them and the sky shone with numerous colors that Loki couldn't put a name to. He yelped when he was pulled flush against the other man's torso, the armor crushing his ribs.

"Hold onto me."

Before Loki could blink, he was enveloped by a warm light and being pulled towards the clouds.

Just an FYI: I'll probably update this on weekends; I already have the next two chapters done and I'm working on chapter four right now, but I don't wanna just post everything at once.


	2. Asgard

Pairing: Thor/Loki (duh)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Um…craptastic descriptions because I'm better at dialogue?

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Chapter 2: Asgard

The wind whistled in his ears and his eyes stung with tears. They approached what looked like a rapidly spinning doorway, and after passing the threshold, they entered a large gold room with a dome ceiling.

There was a pedestal at the center of the room, and standing upon it was a man even taller than Thor. The dark skin was a trait that Loki had never seen before, and the glowing golden eyes seemed to see into his very soul. He held a sword made of pure gold that reflected the room like a mirror.

"Thank you, Heimdall. You may return to your post," Thor said, guiding Loki towards the bridge.

"Yes, my prince," the man replied with a deep, flat tone of voice.

"Prince?" Loki mouthed.

Loki gasped when he exited the room and took his first steps onto the bridge. Before him were towering golden spires that looked like pipe organs. A flock of white doves flew above him towards clear blue cascading waterfalls. Various fruit trees were in full bloom, and the aroma of flowers was so strong it was almost suffocating.

He then looked down at the bridge. Its surface blinked up at him, and ripples pulsed from where his feet were positioned. Loki became nervous when he saw how long the bridge extended, and he had an aching feeling that he wouldn't be able to walk that far.

"Loki." The boy looked up at the blonde with wide eyes. Once he was sure he had his full attention, Thor continued. "You must believe me when I tell you that I will not allow any harm to come to you. Do you trust me?" Loki nodded slowly.

Thor wrapped his left arm around Loki's waist and held him close. The younger male wore a confused expression on his face when he saw Thor raise Mjolnir in front of him, then yelped when they lifted in the air and began flying across the bridge like a speeding bullet. Loki turned his face into Thor's chest to block the wind. All that could be heard was the wind whistling past his ears and Thor's cape flapping like a flag behind him.

Loki blinked when he realized they had finally touched solid ground. He turned his head away from the man next to him to see that they were standing on a large balcony that was adjacent to a vast room with white beds that lined the walls. Loki felt a hand lightly patting him on the back and he began walking into the room with slight hesitation.

As he walked further into the room, the feeling of nausea seemed to become stronger with every step. He flinched when he heard the clacking of high-heeled shoes enter the room and an elderly woman jolted to a stop when she saw them.

"Your Highness! Welcome back," she remarked, bowing only slightly because she was carrying a bundle of white blankets in her arms. "I was not expecting your return so soon."

"Neither was I," Thor replied with a chuckle before clearing his throat. "This is Loki. He wandered into our camp looking for food and has been severely wounded. Somehow."

"Your Highness, it was unwise to bring him to Asgard."

"I know that, but I do not have experience with mending broken bones! Please, can you help him?" She gave him an incredulous look. "He's harmless, I promise."

"Alright. But as soon as he is better, he must go."

"You have my word." The woman rolled her eyes and discarded the blankets on a nearby bed.

"Loki." The boy's eyes snapped to her face. "Would you remove your shirt for me, please?" He wordlessly did as he was told, and when the woman saw what had been hidden underneath, she brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh, you poor child."

"What is it?" Thor demanded.

"This is much worse than I had anticipated. Whoever did this to him…" She sighed. "They have no _soul. _Loki, I'm going to need you to remove the rest of your garments, I'm afraid."

Without hesitation, the boy stripped out of his pants and bunched them up in his hand with his shirt. Thor was somewhat shocked that he wasn't ashamed that every inch of his skin was visible to a room full of women-and one man. Then again, he did obey every order Thor gave him, despite how strenuous it was on his body. There was something wrong about all of this. _Very _wrong.

"Your Highness, we must ask you to leave the room. We will let you know when you can see him." Thor was about to protest, but she shot him a look that said she wouldn't take no for an answer. He sighed and nodded, knowing he couldn't win.

"Take care of him."

"Of course. We always do," she said with a smile. "Loki, if you'll lie down here," she said, gesturing to the nearest bed.

Loki got up on the bed as quickly as his sore body would allow him. He looked at Thor, who was standing in the doorway watching him, then fully lied down. The softness of the pillow did not calm his nerves.

The last thing Thor saw before he left the room was a group of Healers crowd around him and pin his arms and legs down. Then the elderly woman mouthed something to him and his eyes widened in pure horror. He looked like he was about to try and move, but she pressed her hands down on his ribs, none too gently, her hands glowing. He arched his back and let out a shriek of pain. The woman removed her hands, and Loki fell flat on the mattress. He was sobbing.

Thor couldn't watch anymore and left the room, closing the door behind him. He was going to be haunted by those fearful eyes, that voice, those tears. He now understood why they did not want him to stay. He would have tried to stop them from hurting Loki.

Thor had a feeling that this would be a lengthy process, so he decided to go to his chambers. His armor was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable. Upon entering, he saw that the room was not unoccupied.

"Mother," Thor said, sitting on the bed next to her and embracing her gently.

"Hello, Thor," Frigga replied with a smooth tone of voice.

"What are you doing in here?" Thor asked, pulling away and looking down at her.

"Waiting for you. I saw you on the Bifrost from my garden," she answered. "So who's your friend?"

"His name is Loki," Thor said, looking down at his lap. He did not see her swallow. "He snuck into the camp looking for food, and he is severely wounded. Someone has been abusing him and broke his ribs. I could do nothing for him, so I brought him to the Healers," he added with a sigh. "You aren't going to tell Father, are you?"

"No. I can see that you care for this boy. There is no need for you two to get into another one of your silly arguments and flood the village again." Thor laughed at this. "Well, I should let you go. I'm sure you would like to change out of that armor," she said, patting his breast plate gently.

"It's good to see you, Mother." She beamed at him before exiting the room and closing the door without making a sound.

Thor entered his closet, and after some deliberating, he finally decided on a red and gold tunic with black pants and black boots. He thought that going to the Healing Rooms would be pointless, because there was no chance in Hel that they would be done.

Instead, he went to visit Heimdall to inquire on his friends. The Gatekeeper informed him that all was well and that they were safe. Sif was still angry with him, Volstagg had eaten all of the fruit in his tent, and Fandral finished the mead. Thor was okay with this, because it hadn't all gone to waste.

He then asked about Loki. Heimdall told him that Loki lost consciousness a few minutes after he left because of all the pain that was being inflicted on his body. Thor was just grateful that he was no longer suffering. The Healers had closed up all of the open wounds and were now working on removing any scars and washing off the dirt and blood.

"So I will be able to see him soon?"

"Perhaps. But that is not my decision to make." Thor rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Heimdall. I feel more at ease now." The man nodded in acknowledgment.

Thor was walking down the corridor towards the Healing Rooms when the door opened.

"Ah, just in time. I was about to send someone to go look for you," the Elder Healer spoke.

"You're finished? I can see him now?"

"Yes. But he is resting. Oh, that poor child."

"But he is alright, now?" Thor asked as he followed her inside.

"Physically, yes. We have healed every cut and scar on his body."

The pair stopped at Loki's bed and looked down at his sleeping form. The Healers had dressed him in a white silk robe that was almost the same color as his skin. His shoulder-length black hair fanned out on the pillow. The sheets were pulled up to his chest and his arms were crossed over his abdomen.

"No amount of healing arts can mend a heart as shattered as his."

"Thank you. You all have done well."

"We have done all we can. I now leave him in your care," she said with a bow before leaving the room.

Just wanted to take a quick second to thank all the peeps who left feedback in any way, shape, or form (alpha order).

Author Alert: Autobot Firekat

Favorite Author: Autobot Firekat,

Favorite Story: Autobot Firekat, Botan08, ChinaE, Golden feathers Edward, Imperial Dragon, IsItTime, LordlyMaster201, lynielou, panteraa, rock and roll alchemist, sailordestiny3, Yami-Fan101

Story Alert: 27mice, Autobot Firekat, Beezer, BloodyRoses, caroline93, Golden feathers Edward, Hera619, Imperial Dragon, kanna2415, lynielou, NeverSmile, Niiroya, rock and roll alchemist, Rokkis, smileyfox5150, warmywithcold, winowa-san

Review: Autobot Firekat (GURL YOU ARE AWESOME! FOUR FOR YOU.), Charisma B, Golden feathers Edward, Imperial Dragon (DUDE TURN ON YOUR PM I CAN'T REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW. NONE FOR YOU.), lynielou

I guess I should reply here, because others may be curious as well. With regards to Imperial Dragon's question of whether or not Loki knows magic: no, he does not.

HOWEVER, there will be "references" or "connections" (whatever the word is) to Marvel/Trickster God!Loki in later chapters.

At this point in the story, he doesn't know where he comes from, and over time he will gradually pick up on things that may help him learn more about who he really is. It involves storylines from both Marvel comics and Norse mythology, just an FYI.


	3. All the Feelings

Pairing: Thor/Loki (hasn't changed)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Thor turns on the charm, ohoho~ And I suck at writing fluff.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

OMG YOU GUYS STOP. JUST STOP. You're spoiling me, seriously. It's not even that good. /wrists

Favorite Story: Hachi-ban1, Pandora's little Box

Story Alert: aislin94, anikasaotome, Aurora Bluewolf, Demoness Blaze, gothraven89, Hachi-ban1, killhilvolume2, rockndasha, sbinsanewriter, Seishinkurai, vlbuehle

Review: anikasaotome, Aurora Bluewolf, Charisma B, Imperial Dragon

Sorry, this first paragraph is really stupid, but look at all the fucks I give. And I know it was really fast, but I had to have them kiss because reasons. IT'S _MY_ STORY. I DO WHAT I _WANT, _THOR. I mean what?

Chapter 3: All the Feelings

Thor found a chair and positioned it near the bed before sitting down. He looked over Loki's features, and he couldn't believe that this was the same person who, only a couple hours ago, was being restrained and screaming at the top of his lungs while his bones were rotating and scraping against each other.

Thor hated to admit it, but he appeared to be more dead than asleep because of how still he was, how serene he looked. Just to make sure, he pressed two fingers to the pulse point on his neck. There was a steady heart beat, so he felt slightly relieved.

He inhaled sharply when he saw the thin eyebrows twitch slightly, and then a pair of green irises gazed up at him. Loki managed a small smile when he saw who was with him. Thor reached down and took one of Loki's hands into his own.

"You have such small hands," the blonde commented, rubbing his thumb across the top.

"No. You just have big hands," Loki said quietly.

"Are you in any pain?"

"I can't feel anything. For some reason my whole body is numb."

"So you can't feel this?" Thor asked, tightening his grip on Loki's hand. He shook his head. The older male raised his other hand and caressed the side of Loki's face with his knuckles. "Can you feel this?"

"N-no."

Thor moved his hand to Loki's neck and ran his fingers along his collar bone. Loki swallowed nervously.

"How about now?" He shook his head. Loki's cheeks heated up when Thor's thumb stroked his bottom lip. "Now?"

"I-I don't…kn-"

Loki was cut off when another set of lips covered his own. There was the faint sensation of Thor tangling his fingers in Loki's hair. He couldn't feel much, but it was there. The younger male parted his lips and almost immediately, Thor's tongue invaded his mouth.

Loki was frustrated that he couldn't move any of his limbs. He wanted to at least touch the other man's face or his hair. Something, anything! All he could really do was submit and hope that was enough to please him.

Thor reached around and gently pulled Loki's hair, tilting his head back, before kissing along his jaw line and pulse point. Loki turned his head to the side in order to bear more of his neck to the man above him.

"How about now?" Thor whispered. The young man shuddered.

"Yes."

Thor pulled back and sat upright, looking down at Loki sadly. This made the latter nervous.

"Loki, I am sorry."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He tried to sit up, but he still couldn't move. He wanted to throw something, he was so annoyed.

"No, I did. I should not have taken advantage of you like that."

"I don't mind. Really."

"But you _should. _What if someone walked in? Would you mind _then?_" The boy turned his head away and tried to avoid the blue-eyed gaze. "I shouldn't have shouted."

"You're much more gentle than the others," he said quietly.

"'Others?' You mean…people have done things to you before?"

"Well, yes," Loki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you just _let them _do it?"

"I have to. I don't have a choice." Thor growled in frustration and held his head in his hands. Loki looked over at him and wished he could offer some form of comfort, but he was utterly useless in his current state. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm angry with myself," he replied, shaking his head. Loki didn't believe him. "Are you hungry?"

"Um…a little."

"I must confess something. When I went to my chambers to change out of my armor, my mother was there waiting for me. I told her about you." The younger male's eyes widened. "She promised she would not speak of this to my father. She is the only other person besides the Healers and Heimdall that knows you're here. Well, I guess Sif and the Warriors Three as well." Thor paused for a moment and contemplated just how screwed over he really was. "Anyway, it would be safer for you to remain in my chambers where no one will see you. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes. I don't want you to get in trouble with your father because of me."

"I get in trouble with my father all the time. It's nothing new. I'm more worried about what he might do if he discovered that you were here." He squeezed Loki's hand, even though he knew the other male couldn't feel it. "I won't let them hurt you again."

"But I thought I was going back after my body healed. That's what you told-"

"I know what I said. That's a promise that I will be unable to keep. I'm going to keep you safe." Thor looked directly into Loki's eyes. "Unless you would rather go back. Do you want to stay here?"

"Am I allowed to?" Thor nodded. "Okay. Yes."

Thor pulled back the sheets and lifted Loki into his arms. It felt like he was carrying a dummy because of how his arms and legs flopped around lifelessly. The blonde pushed open the door with his elbow, then slipped into the corridor. He only had one close call, but for the most part was able to make it to his room safely. Once inside, he set Loki down on the bed and straightened out his legs.

"Comfortable?"

"I'm not sure. My head is, but I can't feel anything else."

"What did they _do _to you?"

"I have no idea," Loki said with a chuckle. "This is probably a silly question…"

"No, go ahead. Ask away," Thor said, sitting on the edge of the bed and peering down at the boy.

"Well, the other slaves would tell stories. It helps us forget sometimes. Anyway, there were a couple stories about this man from As…um…what's this place called again?"

"Asgard."

"Right. So he's from Asgard, and he's a god. He has a hammer that only he can use and he can summon lightning." Loki looked a bit uncomfortable. "That's not…_you_…is it?"

"I can't believe I didn't realize it before! I've been anonymous this whole time," the blonde laughed. "The Mighty Thor. God of Thunder. Future King of Asgard." Loki's cheeks darkened and he turned his head. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Oh my goodness…"

"Loki? What's the matter?"

"Someone like you shouldn't associate themselves with someone like me. You don't know what I've done."

"That doesn't matter to me. All I care about is that you're here _now_, and no one is going to hurt you again." Thor turned Loki's head so he was looking at him.

"Really?"

"Yes." He still looked doubtful.

"I'm sorry, Thor. Something just feels wrong about all this. I mean…don't you agree with me that things are moving just a little too fast?"

"I completely forgot! I was going to get you something to eat!" Thor got up and walked to the door before turning his head. "Don't go anywhere." Loki shot him an incredulous look, and then he was gone. He noticed that he was starting to get the feeling back in his muscles, so he used all of his strength to turn over on his side with his back towards the door.

Thor made his way to the dining hall, and upon entering, he told the servers that he would be eating in his chambers. After he had stacked a platter with food and filled a jug with mead, he turned and headed towards the doors…only to be stopped by his father.

"Ah, hello, Father."

"Thor." The elderly man looked at the objects in his son's hands questioningly. "Are you not joining us?"

"I am tired and wish to dine alone. If that is alright."

"Of course. It is good to have you home," the All-Father said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Crappy ending is crappy yaaaaay. No, shut up, Odin! I don't care if you are Anthony Hopkins, you're not important. Yet. Oh my God I need sleep.

Oh my shit what's with all the Tumblr references? Even the fucking title. Although, it could be a pun, since Loki can't feel his legs…or anything else. I CAN MAKE IT WORK.


	4. Bon Appétit

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Creepy schizo Thor is a creepy schizo. I mean what?

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: CuriousDreamWeaver

Favorite Story: KandaXCloud, musicrazedchild, nyan-sensei, riot grrl hole, staytruetoyou

Story Alert: bitch. i. ain't. cho. chang, kuzon234ray, themidnightclear, Vatari

Review: anikasaotome, bitch. i. ain't. cho. chang (I had to put spaces or your name wouldn't show up, sorry)

Chapter 4: Bon Appétit

On his way back to his room, he was asked by a few servants if he would like help carrying anything, which he politely and hurriedly declined. He just wanted to get back without risking someone walking in and finding Loki. That was a topic that he rather preferred to avoid discussing with his father.

"'Who is he? Oh, his name is Loki. Yeah, he's a slave boy who snuck into our camp and tried to steal food. What's he doing here? Well, someone broke his ribs, and I don't know how to treat broken bones. And I also just wanted an excuse to bring him to Asgard. Why? Well, he's pretty and he smells good.'"

Thor came to a halt because he wasn't born with the ability to think and walk at the same time. He squinted his eyes and set his lips into a thin line, exhaling through his nose heavily.

"I need a drink," he said before he started walking again.

When he heard the door knob turn and then someone enter the room, Loki's whole body shook. He slowly rotated his neck to look over his shoulder and see who it was, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh. It's only you, Thor," he breathed, turning over on his back again.

"Who else could it be? And what do you mean '_only_ me?'" Thor said, placing the food and drink items on the bedside table.

"It could have been anyone, right? And I'm sorry if I insulted you. I meant no offense."

"I asked that no one enter my chambers without my permission. And no need to worry. I was only, as they say on Midgard, 'messing with you.'" The expression on Loki's face indicated that everything Thor was saying was flying over his head. "Anyway, I have brought you food, just as I promised. It's mostly things you can eat with your hands, so it will be easier for you in your current state."

"Thank you, Thor. That's very kind of you."

"Do you need help sitting up?"

"Yes," Loki admitted. Thor held out his hand and Loki placed one frail hand on top. With his other arm, Thor pushed Loki up into a sitting position by placing it on his back. Once he was sitting up straight, Loki scooted back and leaned against the head board. "Thank you, Thor. I'm sorry I'm so useless."

"No, don't apologize! I like helping you." When Loki smiled, his cheeks darkened. His gaze then moved downwards, and Thor followed. He didn't realize he was still holding Loki's hand and suddenly pulled away. "So, I brought a few things."

When Thor removed the lid from the platter, Loki mentally winced. There were small fruits and vegetables with dressings and dipping sauces, cheeses, meat slices, crackers, and small slices of bread.

"I hope you're planning on eating this, too."

"Do you not like it?"

"No no! It looks wonderful. But it is more than enough. It would probably take me a week to finish this."

"Then I would be happy to share with you." The blonde raised an eyebrow when the other male started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. Just…some of the things you say. I don't know, they just make me laugh for some reason. Because I'm not expecting them."

"You're beautiful when you smile. I'd like to see it more often."

"Like _that _for example."

"I'm serious! Urgh, don't make fun of me when I'm trying to be sentimental," Thor grumbled, holding his face in his hands.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that from now on."

A comfortable silence washed over them, and Thor realized that Loki wouldn't start eating until he had. Without further hesitation, he picked up a slice of ham and put it in his mouth. As soon as he decided it was okay, Loki immediately picked up a green grape and chewed slowly so he wouldn't make a sound.

"You sure seem to like those," Thor said after he'd swallowed his food. Normally, he would talk with his mouth full and wouldn't care, but he didn't want to seem like a slob in front of Loki.

"They're my favorite."

"Say, Loki…"

"Hmm?"

"If you're up to it, would you like to see the palace tomorrow?" The wide-eyed expression he received made him want to take it back. "Or we don't have to. It's up to you."

"No, I would like that very much. It's just…I thought you said I had to keep out of sight."

"I heard some servants talking while I was out. My father is supposed to be in meetings all day tomorrow."

"Oh…"

"He's the only one you really need to worry about. If I tell the guards and servants they didn't see you, they'll follow my orders."

"Well, if you're sure it's okay."

"I'm positive."

"Okay. Yes. I would like to see your home."

Soon after their conversation ended, they finished eating. Loki ate only about one of each food item, and Thor ate the rest.

"Are you thirsty?"

"A little," Loki answered, looking to the side.

Thor picked up the jug of mead and two goblets he brought with him. He filled one and handed it to Loki, who sniffed it cautiously. After he filled his own, he set the jug down on the table and took a swig. He noticed that Loki still had not taken a drink.

"What's in this?"

"Mead. Never had it before?"

"No." He sniffed one more time then took a small sip. His face contorted into an expression of disgust and he gagged. Now it was Thor's turn to laugh.

"Not to your liking?"

"It's awful."

"My apologies. I obviously wasn't thinking. I hadn't taken into consideration that you've never tried mead," Thor said. "And we ate all the food, so there's no way to get the taste out of your mouth."

"I'll survive. I've had worse go down my throat." Loki wanted to slap himself. "So, um…what all are we going to see tomorrow?"

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, I hadn't even thought about it." Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes, because he had a feeling that was the case. "Well, there's the stables. About half of the horses are gone because the soldiers are using them, but there are still many left that are just as impressive. There are the palace gardens, which are open to the public, and then my mother's garden, where only family is allowed entrance."

"But I'm not family."

"I don't think she'll mind. And there's the training grounds where warriors spar and improve their skills to become stronger. And then there's the weapons vault."

"Weapons vault?"

"It's where we have collected various weapons and relics that we have won in battle against our enemies."

"Oooooh…"

"I would show you the throne room, but that is most likely where my father will be."

"Another time, perhaps?"

"Yes. It is quite an impressive sight."

"Have you fought in a lot of wars?"

"Not as many as I would have liked. It took my father far too long to realize that I was ready to fight my own battles. Stubborn old fool…" Loki's gaze was focused on his hands that were folded in his lap. Thor cleared his throat. "So, ready for bed?"

Loki's eyes widened, but he did not look up. He knew that he was safe here and that Thor wouldn't do anything to him, but for some reason he still felt…unsettled.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Which do you prefer, left or right?"

"I've…never been on a bed that had two sides," he admitted. He clenched his hands into loose fists. This was so embarrassing. "I think it would be better for me to be away from the door. In case someone walks in."

"I think you're right. I'm going to take a bath. Do you need anything else before I go?"

"No, but thank you for asking."

Thor grabbed the back of the other male's head and pulled him forward slightly before capturing his lips with his own. Loki's eyelids fluttered closed and he raised an arm to bunch the material of Thor's sleeve in his hand. A moment later, they separated and Thor pressed their foreheads together.

"That was for in case you were asleep when I got back."

"Oh," was all Loki could manage.

"See you in the morning," Thor said, rising from the bed and heading towards the washroom.

Loki watched him until the doors closed. He fell to the side heavily and for a few minutes just lied still, staring at the wall. He then pulled his knees towards his body and fisted the pillow.

"Damn it, Thor. How am I supposed to be able to sleep now?" Loki seethed. "I wonder if he can tell when someone's faking."

I REGRET NOTHING! I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I always get excited when they kiss in other fanfics and pissed when they don't. And y'all feel the same way, I KNOW you do! Admit it! I think the "sentimental" line is my favorite. Yeah, Loki, stop making fun of him! You little shit!


	5. The Morning After

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Mediocre description of clothing. Seriously, it sucks.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: CosPalp, Kittendragon

Favorite Story: Usako lokilover

Story Alert: CosPalp, I-love-red-head-ninjas, Kittendragon, Midori-Hoseki-Suichi, Sarah715, Shin-kt, Usako lokilover

Review: anikasaotome, CosPalp

And I can't just leave out that flamer. Although I would like to suggest for future reference that if you're going to insult someone's writing, at least have the balls to say it un-anon, as well as with a poly-syllabic message. And also let the author be able to reply to your poor excuse of a review in your inbox so that the other readers don't have to see you be publicly chastised. Thank you.

Chapter 5: The Morning After

The sound of birds chirping in the tree by the window was what woke Thor the next morning. He had to blink a few times in order for his eyes to adjust to the light that filled the room. When he sat up, he stretched his limbs to soothe any soreness that may have been inflicted on his muscles during the night.

He froze when he felt a light weight next to him and looked down at the slender form of…someone. It was impossible to identify them because they had the pillow over their head with their arm on top in order to apply pressure.

"Oh yeah," Thor mumbled sleepily when he remembered the events of the day before. He placed a hand on the small wrist and squeezed gently. The whole body flinched, and a head covered in black hair emerged from under the pillow. They brought a pale hand up to rub their bloodshot eyes, followed by a yawn. "Good morning, Loki. Did you sleep well?"

"Do you have any idea how _loud_ you are when you snore?"

"I snore?"

"Well, I guess you learned something new about yourself."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Oh, believe me, I tried. I stopped when you threw an empty goblet at my head." Thor cringed. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Do you want breakfast first?"

"_I_ don't, but I have a feeling that _you_ do."

"I can go without."

"Um…what do I wear? Surely not this." Thor looked like he was having an internal debate with himself.

"I shall return shortly."

Loki sighed after the door closed. He looked around the room before turning his attention to the glass doors where he could hear birds chirping happily in the spring weather. How many times had he wished he was a bird? Once more.

After some deliberation, he decided to test if his legs were working. He turned, holding the head board with one hand and the other palm on the mattress, and pushed himself up so he was standing. He wobbled a little, then took a few cautious steps.

After concluding that he could walk, Loki went into the washroom to look at himself in the mirror. He cringed at what he saw. His hair was sticking out all over the place, his eyes were bloodshot, and there were dark shadows under his eyelids, but he could blame Thor for that.

He couldn't do much for his face, so he ran his hands under the sink and splashed his cheeks with cool water. He then combed his fingers through his hair to try and get rid of the tangles. There was a comb on the counter, but he was pretty sure it was Thor's, and he was always taught that he had to ask for permission first if he wanted something. He didn't hear the door open and close, but he did hear the voice that followed afterward.

"Loki?"

"I'm in here." A few seconds later, Thor's golden head poked through the doorway.

"Ah. I brought you some clothes."

"Where did you find clothes that would fit me?" Thor had that nervous expression on his face again.

"I raided Sif's closet," he said in almost a whisper, as if he was worried that she might hear him.

"Sif? You mean that woman in the tent who was about to cut off your penis?"

"Yes. That one."

"I hope for both our sakes that your soldiers don't win the war today. Not that I don't want you to win, I just don't want her to come here and see me parading around in her clothes."

"I gathered that."

"It's not a _dress_, is it?"

"What? No! Sif only owns maybe two dresses. And what would be the point of that?" Loki shrugged. "No, it's one of her old fighting outfits. I've only seen her wear it maybe twice. I don't think she'll miss it."

"Why didn't she wear it?"

"She doesn't like the color green. She prefers red." Loki rolled his eyes. He let out a sigh when Thor looked at him questioningly.

"It's nothing. Just…from a slave's standpoint, that seems petty. She should be happy to have those clothes, no matter what color they are. But it's not my place to judge."

"So, if you want, you can change in here. We have a lot of ground to cover."

Needless to say, there were way too many buttons and buckles to keep up with, but once everything was clasped and tied together, Loki decided that it was worth the trouble. The black trousers and long-sleeved tunic were covered by a black and dark green sleeveless overcoat. His black riding boots went up to just below his knees. He wasn't too fond of the silver shoulder and breast plates, and he thought the chain mail on his arms was a bit much, but it couldn't be helped. He walked out of the washroom, smoothing out the coat, and saw Thor sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Am I wearing this right?"

"It looks fine to me. I like it."

"I don't know. This is a little too nice for me."

"I am not going closet digging again because you think the clothes are too good for you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. We can go."

When Thor entered the hallway, he checked to make sure there was no one around, then signaled to Loki that it was safe. The smaller male crept outside and stood close to Thor, who was large enough to hide him from view. After closing the door, the pair walked down the corridor and turned at a corner that would lead them outside.

Loki wanted to ask where they were going, but he got his answer when he smelled it. They approached a large structure and various animal sounds could be heard inside. When they entered, the workers bowed to Thor and paid no mind to Loki. He wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing.

The sources of the noise that were heard from outside mostly came from the pigs, chickens, cows, and goats. Loki looked at them sadly and wondered how many of them would end up being that evening's meal.

They continued walking past empty stalls, which must have housed the horses that the soldiers had taken with them to war. Loki grunted when he crashed into a hard surface, said hard surface being Thor's back. He rubbed his throbbing nose, again thankful that it wasn't bleeding or broken.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," Thor said jokingly.

"_So_ not funny."

"Well, these horses here are either riding horses, horses that belong to the Royal Family, or horses that are not fit for war service, because of health or age or whatever reason." Loki gasped and was staring in shock at one stall in particular. "What is it?"

"That horse! It has eight legs!"

"Oh, that's Sleipnir. He's my father's horse. The fastest in all the Nine Realms. There is no other horse like him."

The whole time Thor was talking, Loki was looking at Sleipnir, and the horse was staring right back. There was a glint in the creature's eyes that was signaling to Loki it wanted to tell him something. That it knew something he had forgotten. He pressed a hand to his abdomen and looked at the horse sadly.

"The poor mare that birthed him. All that pain she must have suffered through."

"I couldn't tell you. The only people who know about Sleipnir's birth are my parents and anyone who was there when it happened." Loki slowly reached out and touched the horse's snout. "He doesn't like-" Thor's eyes widened when Sleipnir nuzzled against Loki's hand and emitted what almost sounded like a sigh of contentment. "He sure warmed up to you quickly."

"Yes. He did."

Yeah…remember in chapter 2 when I mentioned that Loki would be noticing stuff? Well, there you go. The next one should be within the next couple of chapters. And it's a really good one.

I swear, I'm not trying to make Sif sound like a bitch. I LOVE her to death, but I'm just writing this shit down and not even thinking about it. And I'm like "Okay sounds good, next sentence."


	6. Flowers, Flowers EVERYWHERE

Pairing: Thor/Loki (duh)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: BS descriptions of the Asgardian palace. Seriously, I'm just making this shit up because this is how I think it looks.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Story: CrimsonBloodGoddess, redspirite

Story Alert: CrimsonBloodGoddess, iloveyuuka1, luckycatshadow, RainbowsMakeMeSmile

Review: iloveyuuka1, smileyfox5150

Chapter 6: Flowers. Flowers EVERYWHERE.

After leaving the stables, Thor led Loki to a large wall that extended such a long distance it was impossible to tell where it began and where it ended. Loki noticed that the smell had become much more pleasant, and his hunch was correct when they entered through a metal barred gate to see flowers. Everywhere. Loki had no idea so many flowers existed. He could easily pick out the well-known types like roses, lavender, lilies, daisies and the like, but everything else was foreign to him.

"So what do you think?" Thor's voice startled him while he was kneeling and cupping a salmon-colored bougainvillea in his hand.

"It's wonderful," Loki finally answered after he carefully released the plant and turned his head. "I've never seen anything so amazing in my life."

"If you think _this _is amazing, wait until you see _my mother's_."

"Oh…I don't know…"

"Really, she will not mind. I think she would like to have another set of eyes see it; someone who is not family."

"Well, if you say so."

"Come, you may visit any time. But this may be one of the only chances for you to see my mother's," Thor said, holding his hand out.

Loki's gaze was directed on Thor's face, and he had his lips parted as if he wanted to argue. He then closed his mouth and it curved into a smile before he took Thor's hand and was helped up to stand from where he was kneeling. He was smiling because he hadn't expected that he would be allowed to come back.

The pair walked towards another wall, and as they got closer, Loki could hear the distinct sound of running water. After entering through the gate, which Thor had unlocked with a key that he pulled out of who-knows-where, the first thing Loki saw was a large waterfall with a cherry tree in full bloom next to it, casting a late morning shadow. Loki approached cautiously and looked down to see probably around ten different kinds of fish ranging in size from his pinky nail to a small cat.

A movement past his head startled him, and he stumbled back. He put a hand over his rapidly beating heart and after a few deep breaths, looked around to try and locate the cause of his shock. A yellow blur caught his attention, and he followed it around a group of mountain laurels. Thor went after him and almost laughed at the comedic expression of confusion on his face.

"What are those?" Loki asked, pointing at the orange and blue and black and yellow…things…fluttering around in no distinct pattern.

"Have you never seen a butterfly before?"

"'Butterfly?'" He could understand the "-fly" part, however the "butter-" escaped him. "Why are they flying around that plant?"

"It's a butterfly bush. It attracts them for some reason. I am not an expert on plants, so I do not know why. My mother could tell you."

Loki furrowed his brow and sniffed. He turned around and walked back towards the trees with dark green leaves, purple blossoms, and strange looking brown pea pods.

"It smells like grapes."

"Then I assume this one is your favorite," Thor said jokingly. Loki shot him a weak glare. "They're mountain laurels. I do not know the origin of the name or why they smell the way they do."

"That's okay. I like them."

"Would you like to see the seeds?" Loki hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly.

Thor pulled off one of the pods and cracked one end open like a peanut shell. He closed his hand into a fist and held it out. It took Loki a few seconds to figure out what he was doing, then he cupped both of his hands together. Thor unclenched his fist, and when he moved it, revealed a small object that looked like a red bean. Loki brought his hands towards his face so he could look at it more closely. He didn't want to try and pick it up with his fingers because he was worried he might drop it.

"Not what you expected?" Loki shook his head. "You may keep it if you would like to."

"I will lose it."

"I don't believe that. And there are two more where it came from," Thor said, holding up the pod. "Come, let us see what Heimdall is doing. Probably just standing there."

"Heimdall?"

"The Gatekeeper and Protector of the Bifrost."

"Oh, the man in the golden armor?" Thor nodded. "We can see him from here?"

"Yes. My mother has many windows that allow her to see different parts of Asgard. The Bifrost is one of them. That is how she knows you are here."

Loki closed his hands tightly around the seed then followed closely behind Thor. He had been preoccupied with looking at the different wildlife on either side of him that he didn't notice Thor stop. He pressed his face into the heels of his hands and groaned. He stepped out to the side and saw a woman with flowing golden hair wearing a white gown sitting on the bench by the window. She had her hands folded in her lap and was turned away from them.

"Good morning, Thor," she said.

"Good morning, Mother."

She then turned around and faced them. Loki thought she looked awfully young to be Thor's mother. It must be a god thing. He nearly jumped out of his skin when her blue-eyed gaze shifted to him.

"You must be Loki." He gasped and moved so he was behind Thor. "You have no reason to fear me," Frigga said, rising from her seat and taking a few steps towards the two men.

"Yes, it's alright, Loki. She's harmless."

"Most of the time."

"Unless you create a thunder storm and flood the village, you have nothing to worry about." After some deliberation, Loki came out from his hiding place.

"So, Loki, what do you think of my garden?"

"It's lovely, Ma'am."

"Please, you may call me Frigga."

"Oh, no! I could not possib-!" His retort was cut off when he covered his mouth with both of his hands, oblivious to the mountain laurel seed that was now on the ground.

"Loki? What's the matter?" Thor asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I have never refused to obey an order before."

"Well, there is a first time for everything."

"I don't like it." Thor cleared his throat.

"I overheard some servants talking and they said Father would be in meetings today. Were they right?"

"Yes, Thor. They were speaking the truth."

"Might I ask what these meetings are concerning?" As if he didn't already know.

"The 'c' word." A wide grin broke out across the blonde man's face.

"I don't understand. What is the 'c' word?" Loki asked.

"Coronation," Thor boasted. Frigga rolled her eyes.

"He has been talking about this ever since he was a child."

"Why _shouldn't_ I be excited about becoming King?"

Loki wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He felt small and he knew that he didn't deserve to be there. Thor glanced over at the other male and frowned at the look of discomfort on his face.

"So Mother, you tend to this garden by yourself?"

"That is correct," Frigga answered with a smile, but not because of the question. "I do not want too many people to come here; only limited to family, because this is also where Idunn harvests her apples."

"Are they special apples?" Loki asked.

"Idunn's golden apples of immortality. They are what keeps us gods young."

"Oooooh…"

"Mother, may I show him?"

"Just as long as he does not touch." Both men nodded and turned to leave just as Frigga's gaze moved to the ground. "Loki." He turned around slowly, worried that he was in trouble. "You dropped this," Frigga said, holding the seed out to him.

After taking back the seed, Loki bowed, then walked over to be next to Thor. Once they had gone around a corner, Frigga returned to her seat at the window, just in time to see Heimdall disappear from sight and the observatory glow brightly.

Yeah, my muse seemed to have gone on Thanksgiving vacation early. I know y'all were waiting a week anticipating something interesting to happen. Sorry if I disappointed you.

Besides wisteria, bougainvillea are my favorite flower, despite the fact that they shed like my cat. We have some at my house. And we have mountain laurel. Oh my Loki they smell so good, you can get _stoned_ off of those things. I don't recommend it.

So anyway. Happy (belated) Turkey Day to everyone who celebrates it! And…Happy Saturday to everyone else.


	7. Wake Up and Smell the Apples

Pairing: Thor/Loki (duh)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Again, BS descriptions of the Asgardian palace. Seriously, I'm just making this shit up because this is how I think it looks. Same with the trees.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Story Alert: Ritsuka94, sessysbaby666, xslashxlovingxslytherinx

Review: Kittendragon, xslashxlovingxslytherinx (FOUR FOR YOU)

Sorry it took so long to update this. I usually post the new chapter after I wake up on Saturday mornings and I woke up at noon. I don't like sleeping in that late, it makes me feel like crap.

Okay, before any Thor comic book fans get pissed at me, I'm referring to myth!Balder. I don't like comic!Balder, to be honest. "Balder the Brave" is so contradicting with his counterpart from mythology that it makes my teeth hurt. Plus he's a total idiot. No, just…no.

Oh and don't take my titles seriously. I just made it up like 5 minutes ago.

God I am SO fucking _PISSED _about last night's Supernatural episode. I hate you Gamble. Go die in a ceiling fire.

Chapter 7: Wake Up and Smell the Apples

Instead of apples, Loki smelled oranges. He knew he would never be allowed to eat one, but he wondered if these strange apples tasted like oranges, too. The trunks of the trees were a bronze color, and the leaves were copper. The fruits were easy to spot. The ripe ones were gold and the ones that needed more time to grow were silver. The grass around the trees was gold, as well.

"That is caused by all of the apples that fall out of the trees," Thor said, having noticed Loki's focus on the grass.

"What do they taste like? Oranges?"

"Oranges? Why oranges?"

"They smell like oranges."

"Really? They smell like turkey to me."

"Eeeewww…_turkey_? That's _gross_."

"I wonder if each person smells something different. Idunn would know, but I do not see her. She is usually nearby."

"They're beautiful trees."

"They are unique, that is for sure." Loki looked down at the grass again. "The apples only work if they are eaten right after being picked. Once they hit the ground, they lose their magical qualities and go back to that silver unripe color. That is why the grass has turned gold."

"I've never heard of anything like that. It's so strange here, compared to what I'm used to."

"Well, we gods are pretty strange."

"Are you the strangest?"

"No, that would be my younger brother, Balder. He is against violence and is…what is the Midgardian term? 'Touchy-feely?'"

"What's wrong with hating violence?"

"Asgardians are _warriors. _The fact that he refuses to pick up a sword makes him different. And there is also the fact that he is the trigger for Ragnarok."

"'Ragnarok?'"

"The doom of the gods. Balder's death is what tells us that the end of the world is coming."

"So he just…dies? Does he get sick somehow?"

"No. Someone murders him."

"Why? Do they _know _the world will end if he dies?"

"I am uncertain. My father has written a book about it, but I have not read it." There was that sad look again. "Shall we go? I would like to show you the training grounds."

"Yes, we can go."

After crossing the public garden and exiting through the gate, Thor and Loki entered a long walkway that was covered by an arched roof held up by pillars. In the spaces between each pillar stood a large golden statue. Even though he knew they weren't real, Loki was a bit intimidated by the giant armored men that seemed to be following his every move. He moved behind Thor's back so he was out of their line of sight and stared up at them suspiciously as they walked by.

They went through a pair of double doors and Loki yelped when he saw racks upon racks of swords, axes, spears, crossbows, maces and the like. He had never seen so many sharp objects in one place.

"I am sorry to bring you here when it is not being used. It is quite boring at the moment." If Loki was honest with himself, he was grateful for that. He preferred the weapons on racks to being swung around randomly. "Loki, do you know how to use a knife?"

"No. Because people are worried about the risk of a rebellion, slaves are not allowed to carry a weapon."

"Then how do you defend yourselves?" Loki looked surprised.

"Defend ourselves? What do you mean?"

"Like if someone tries to hurt you. How do you protect yourself?"

"Oh. We're not allowed to do anything like that."

"So you just…sit there and let them _abuse _you?" Loki nodded. "But why? Why would they treat you that way?"

"Because we are viewed as soulless, mindless, emotionless animals with no concept of humanity, and we are easily replaceable when the time comes." The way he said it sounded as if it was rehearsed. Loki's eyes widened when Thor pulled him into an embrace.

"You are _not _an animal. And you are _not _replaceable."

Loki raised his arms and gripped the material of Thor's tunic. He tilted his head forward so his face was pressed against Thor's chest. He could not cry, _would _not cry. Not over a few kind words.

The last place Thor wanted Loki to see was the weapons vault. They had to return to the main palace, so they pretty much went in a circle, but Loki didn't mind. While they were walking down a long corridor, Loki noticed a pair of tall double doors on the right side.

"Thor, what's in there?"

"Hmm? Oh. That's the _library_," he answered flatly.

"Do you not like it?"

"I just don't like reading." Loki looked at the floor. "You cannot read, can you?" He shook his head, still looking down. "Would you like to go inside?"

"Is it okay if I do? I mean, I can't use it, so…"

"The only reason you would be asked to leave would be if you were causing a disruption, such as being loud. I used to get myself kicked out on purpose that way many times when I was a child." The smaller man chuckled and covered his mouth with one hand so he wasn't too loud. Thor pulled open one of the doors and stood to the side. "After you."

"Thank you, Thor," Loki said before taking a few steps into the room and waiting for the other man to follow.

The library was three stories tall and the bookshelves went floor to ceiling. Well, almost. Aisles upon aisles upon aisles of shelves and rows upon rows of oak tables made up the enormous room. Loki had to crane his neck to see the third level, and then he looked up at the painted ceiling. A giant ash tree made up a majority of the artwork, and each of its nine branches was different from the others. The colors of the leaves were slightly different shades, there were different shapes and pictures on each branch, and each one had different words, but it all looked like chicken scratch to Loki.

"That is a painting of Yggdrasil, the World Tree," Thor said.

"What's the World Tree?"

"The Nine Realms are connected by what is known as the World Tree. Each of those branches represents one of the Nine Realms. Muspelheim, home of the Fire Giants; Alfheim, home of the Light Elves; Vanaheim, home of the Vanir; Asgard, home of the Aesir; Midgard, home of mortal humans, also known as 'Middle Earth' or simply 'Earth'; Jotunheim, home of the Frost Giants; Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves and Dwarves; Helheim, realm of the dead; and Niflheim, the world of snow and mist," Thor said, pointing to each branch respectively.

"Your Highness. My, my, it's been a while since I last saw you here."

"Madam Librarian," Thor said, turning his attention to a woman in a plain white dress.

"You've grown a few feet," she said with a sly grin.

"Okay, now you're just exaggerating."

"Mmm. No, I'm really not."

"Well, if you're about done _embarrassing_ me in front of my friend. Come, Loki. _Weapons_ are much more interesting than _books_."

Thor huffed before turning and walking towards the doors. Loki looked back and forth between the retreating Thor, who still had yet to notice that he wasn't being followed, the librarian, and the library itself.

"But…um…okay," he mumbled finally before following after Thor. He had wanted to stay a little bit longer, but he also didn't want to get left behind.

Note to self: NEVER listen to the Thor soundtrack while writing a Thor fanfic. I was on "Odin Confesses" while I was writing the training grounds scene. Bucket for my creys. Ugh, Loki's theme makes my heart clench every time I hear it, especially during "Brothers Fight."

Shut the fuck up, Thor. You're telling him too much. Yeah, I'm too lazy to come up with names for these people, so I'm just making up some half-assed fancy titles ("Elder Healer" and "Madam Librarian"). I DO WHAT I WANT.

For once a fanfic where Loki doesn't spend a majority of the time reading and practicing magic! Because he CAN'T read! Bwahahahaha~ I swear, every single fanfic I've read mentions Loki reading AT LEAST once. It's gotten kind of old. Stray from the status quo.

Yep, turkey apples. I don't know if it's because Thor is such a meat lover, or it could just be Thanksgiving withdrawal. But hey, just as long as it tastes good, I'll eat it. That's my motto.


	8. Worth the Wait

Pairing: Thor/Loki (hasn't changed)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Odin. That is all.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Story: vickyd3

Story Alert: Cameria-Tsubaki

Review: I.C.2014, xslashxlovingxslytherinx

Finals are over, yay! The semester is over, yay! I failed government, yay! I mean…damn it! My professor was hilarious and stuff, but he was waaaaaaaay too liberal. I just couldn't write a 4-page essay based on an 80-minute lecture that he spent insulting the Republican presidents. I'm gonna retake the class with the conservative teacher. That'll probably have better results in the end. I passed math and Latin though, so that was nice.

Chapter 8: Worth the Wait

Thor nearly jumped for joy when they left the stuffy library and made their way towards the weapons vault. He had been wanting to show it to Loki since the previous evening, but the looks of awe and excitement on the younger man's face were worth the wait. As they say on Midgard, "Save the best for last."

It took them a while to actually get inside the vault, because Loki was too scared to walk across the bridge. Even though Thor told him not to look down, he looked. When Thor lifted him up by his armpits, Loki struggled and kicked his feet. After threatening to knock him unconscious and carry him over his shoulder, Thor chuckled when the body in his grip fell slack and covered its eyes with one hand.

A few moments later, Thor set Loki down. After making sure Loki was steady on his feet, Thor pushed open one of the doors. The golden glow of the room poured out and highlighted their skin, making Thor tremble with excitement.

"You can open your eyes, now."

Loki spread his fingers to peek and make sure Thor was telling the truth. When he lowered his hand and looked up at the larger man, the blonde stepped to the side and inclined his head. Loki looked back and forth between Thor and the room before entering, Thor following shortly after.

Upon entering, Loki observed that there were carvings on the walls similar to the ones inside the domed room at the rainbow bridge. There was a long walkway with gaps in the walls on either side. At the far end of the room, on a pedestal, was a glowing blue box, and the wall behind it was lit up and had a checkered-like pattern.

He was startled when Thor cleared his throat. He looked down to see the blonde below him on the steps holding his hand out. He didn't really need help walking down the stairs, but it would have been rude to brush it off. Especially after all that Thor had done for him. He smiled and placed his hand on top of the larger one.

"Thank you, Thor."

After they had descended the stairs, Thor still didn't let go of Loki's hand. Loki didn't really mind, and it felt comforting, almost familiar to him. While looking back and forth at the different objects that aligned the walls, he couldn't see how they were weapons. They didn't _look _like weapons, more like weird pieces of art.

"Thor, why is that one empty?" Loki asked, looking at a pedestal that had nothing upon it. Maybe it was invisible.

"Oh, that one was for Mjolnir before it was given to me when I came of age," Thor answered, patting the hammer that was holstered at his hip. So much for the invisible theory. "We still have yet to win a weapon to replace it."

"Which one is making that humming sound?"

"Humming sound? I hear no humming sound."

"Really? It's this low humming or buzzing noise, and it's making my ears ring."

"I hear nothing."

As they approached the far end of the room, Loki was about to ask about the glowing blue box when he raised his head slowly and looked at the wall.

"What's in there?"

"The Destroyer. It's a giant metal man that shoots fire from its eyes. Only the King of Asgard can control it. My father's staff, Gungnir, is what awakens it." Thor looked down at Loki, who was rubbing his arm as if he was trying to warm himself. "But soon I will become King and I will be able to control it."

"So, um…what about this thing?"

"The Casket of Ancient Winters. Centuries ago, my father led Asgard into battle against the Frost Giants, because they were trying to turn Midgard into a frozen wasteland. The fight was taken to Jotunheim, and my father defeated their king, Laufey. We took the Casket, which is the source of their power, but we formed a truce with the Frost Giants, which makes no sense to me."

"Why not?"

"If I were the Frost Giants, I wouldn't want _peace. _I would be angry. I would want my enemy to pay for making me feel like a _disgrace_."

"But since you took their Casket, they wouldn't have anything to fight with. So wouldn't they just lose, anyway?"

"You are right, Loki. _Father _is right. I do think like a warrior and not like a King." Loki was about to protest when the door opened. Thor pulled the smaller male towards him so he was hidden from view. "Father."

"Thor."

"I thought you were going to be in meetings today."

"I was. We covered everything." Odin's gaze moved from Thor's face to his bicep. "You can come out from hiding. I know you're there." After a few seconds, Loki stepped to the side with his head lowered. His eyes shifted nervously as he waited to be chastised. "What is your name, boy?"

"Loki. Um…sir."

"Care to _explain_ to me why he is in the weapons vault?"

"I was giving him a tour of the palace." Odin narrowed his eye. "Father, he can't even use a knife. He is not a threat."

"If I see _any_ sign that he is dangerous, he _will _be dealt with. Understood?"

"Yes, Father." Without another word, the All-Father turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. "I'm sorry, Loki. I didn't mean for him to-" When Thor glanced back at the other male, he saw that he was looking over his shoulder with a nervous expression on his face. "Loki?" Loki hadn't noticed it until now, but as soon as he stood next to the Jotun Casket, the humming stopped.

After leaving the weapons vault, Thor asked Loki if he was ready to eat something. Loki wasn't really that hungry, but he said yes because he knew that Thor was. And because it wasn't lunch yet, there wouldn't be many people in the banquet hall. What Thor had not anticipated was that the army had returned home and everyone had thrown together a last minute celebration in their honor.

"Thor! Hello!" Fandral shouted.

"My friends, what are you doing here? What about the war?"

"We won," Volstagg answered.

"But it's only been a day!"

"You should go home early more often," Sif said, clapping him on the arm. It was then that she noticed Loki standing near the main doors. He would jump whenever someone walked past him. "Hey, is that the slave boy from yesterday?"

"Yes. He looks much better, doesn't he?" Thor said.

"Is he wearing my clothes? You went through my closet?"

"You don't like that outfit, so I figured you wouldn't miss it."

"You _went _through my _closet_, Thor. Don't _do _that," Sif hissed, punching him on the arm for every emphasized word.

"Ow, okay. Listen, I will speak with you all later. I need to get Loki-and myself-some food and leave before he has a nervous breakdown."

"You have not eaten today?" Fandral asked.

"No. I was showing Loki around the palace, and we skipped breakfast to get an early start."

"If I ever missed a meal, I would be like a raging mountain troll that-"

"We know," they all said, looking at Volstagg incredulously, causing the man's cheeks to turn as red as his beard.

"Now, if you would excuse me. There will be many more opportunities for us to converse," Thor said while he grabbed random food items and loaded them on a platter. "Good day."

"Well, he doesn't seem upset that we won the war without him, so that's good," Fandral commented.

"I think he's a bit…preoccupied," Sif said.

The four warriors watched the interaction between the two men. When Thor approached Loki, the smaller male held out his hand, then retracted it when Thor shook his head. Even though they couldn't read lips, they guessed that he asked Thor if he could help carry something, and Thor told him no.

The blonde then turned his head towards the door and Loki nodded before putting his hand on one of the handles. No matter how hard he pushed, the door wouldn't budge. He looked up at Thor, whose shoulders were shaking, and then his cheeks darkened. Keeping his grip on the handle, he took a few steps back and the door opened smoothly.

"Even _you _have to admit that was funny, Sif," Fandral said.

"I suppose. At least Thor seems happy."

Stupid title is stupid. Seriously, I had the hardest time coming up with a title for this chapter. I was like "Uh…lessee weapons…and uh…weapons…pft I dunno let's just go with that." Plus my mom was yelling at me because she wanted to go shopping and she didn't wanna wait any longer. I think that kinda helped a little, actually.

Bad Thor! You are telling him too much! So there's Odin. He doesn't seem to stick around for very long. But the next time we see him he'll be there…for a while. So yeah, more noticing stuff. And it just keeps getting more interesting from here. Lots of "Whoa, didn't see that coming!" moments. Unless you're psychic, which is fucking creepy.


	9. Revelations

Pairing: Thor/Loki (hasn't changed)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Thor acting like a lovesick teenager aww.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Story Alert: ADashOfInsanity, Ally Plz, MeEksiNs, nellie330, Vitreus Rose

Review: Atsu Tenshi, MeEksiNs

Sorry about posting a day late. I went to Wimberley yesterday and was gone the whole day. So! Tomorrow is my 21st birfday! Yay, I can drink legally. Reviews would be a nice present, yes?

I got my grades back for the semester and I found out that I made a D in my government class. I guess enough people did a crappy job that he felt sorry for us and helped us pass. OKAY I'M SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING I SAID NOW LETS GET MARRIED AND FROLICK THROUGH FLOWERY MEADOWS INTO THE SUNSET AND I'LL MAKE LITTLE BABY CASAGRANDAS.

God damn you Casagranda and your hippy hair, stop toying with my feelings! But yay! I don't have to retake the class! -happy dance-

Chapter 9: Revelations

After returning to Thor's room, with no door-opening difficulties, the two men sat across from each other on the bed with the food between them. Thor had to hold back a laugh when Loki immediately went for the green grapes, but Loki caught the smile and rolled his eyes. When Thor picked up the pitcher and one of the goblets, Loki eyed it warily.

"Don't worry. I brought water this time." Loki sighed in relief. "I am sorry, Loki. This was not how I wanted today to play out."

"What do you mean? I had a wonderful time. I would even like to go back or see more if that is okay."

"But my father was not supposed to see you. And my army was not supposed to return home so soon."

"How were you supposed to know any of those things would happen?" The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not angry with you, Thor. I could never be angry with you."

"So, if you could go back to one of the places we visited today, which one would it be?" He already knew the answer.

"Well, I would like to see more of your mother's garden. But if she doesn't like that, the public gardens would be nice, too."

"She won't mind. In fact, I am sure that if you asked her, she might tell you about some of the different plants she grows, since you were curious about them."

"I don't know."

"That reminds me. Do you still have that seed?" Loki opened his left hand and the small red bean rolled off his palm and landed on the mattress. He clenched and unclenched his fist because it was sweaty, and he didn't want to wipe it on the pants-since they technically weren't his-or on Thor's bed. When Thor dangled a wash cloth in front of his face, he took it gratefully. "See? I told you that you wouldn't lose it."

Loki smiled before taking a sip of water from his goblet. He felt like he had died and gone to Valhalla.

"This is so good," he said, taking another large gulp.

"It is merely water," Thor replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, but it's clean."

"I probably shouldn't ask you this, and I apologize if I offend you…"

"No, go ahead." Thor sighed.

"How long have you been a slave?" He refused to make eye contact with the other male. He was fearful of what his reaction would be.

"I don't know," Loki replied after a short moment. Thor's head snapped up.

"You don't know? What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess I've _always_ been one. I think." Loki furrowed his brow. "But to be honest, I'm not really sure. Whenever I try to remember my childhood, I can't come up with anything."

"How far back can you remember?"

Loki closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Thor watched him intently as if he was waiting for something to happen. He thought that something did when Loki's face contorted slightly. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Every day is the same for us. It's hard to keep track of time." Thor nodded his head in understanding. "But I did see something."

"I noticed your facial expression changed. What did you see?"

"I saw two little boys in the weapons vault with your father. He was telling them the story about the Frost Giants that you told me."

"Anything else?"

"Well, I saw your hammer on the pedestal. I suppose that means you were one of the boys."

"What about the other one?" Loki had to think for a moment.

"He had dark hair. Black, I think. He must have been one of your brothers."

"None of my brothers have dark hair. Aesir children are born with light hair," Thor said, shaking his head.

"Then why does Sif have dark hair?" The blonde opened his mouth to speak and then his eyes widened. He looked around and his breathing became shallow. "Thor? What is it?"

"I can't remember. Why can't I remember?"

"Thor, it's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's _not _okay. I _know _what happened to her."

"I believe you. You'll remember eventually."

"There is something strange going on."

"I wouldn't go _that _far."

"_I _don't forget things," Thor said, pointing his thumb at his chest.

"Okay, now I _know _you're lying."

Thor held his head in his hands and groaned in frustration. Fingers combing through his hair and caressing the back of his neck made him look up. Loki withdrew his hand and tried to scoot back, but Thor caught his wrist. He slowly brought the hand towards him before pressing his lips to its knuckles. When Loki started laughing, he looked up at him questioningly.

"What is it?"

"Your beard tickles."

"Oh. I thought you were making fun of me again."

"No. I know better than to do that when you're troubled. Not to mention _armed_."

"I would never attack you. You know that, right?"

"Of course. I was just being silly."

"Did you see something else?" Thor asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Like that vision you were telling me about earlier."

"Oh. No. That was the only one."

"But if you ever see something-"

"If I see anything else, I will tell you. I promise." Thor seemed satisfied with this. "So, now that your father knows I'm here, I guess that means you don't have to worry about hiding me anymore."

"I guess not." Thor sighed. "I don't have to keep you locked up in here. You are free to go wherever you please."

"I still have to keep out of trouble, though," Loki said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I don't believe that will be too difficult."

After they finished eating, Thor asked Loki if he wanted to see the throne room, and he said yes. While walking through the corridors, Loki wondered how long it took to build the palace. Who could build such a masterpiece? Who had a mind so creative that they were able to design it? These questions seemed to bounce around in his head when they entered the throne room.

"Who needs a chair _that _big?" He asked, gesturing to the golden throne.

"The King of Asgard, apparently."

"Okay, that's pushing it. You can fit, like, ten people on there." Loki nearly jumped out of his skin when a large black shape passed over his head and went somewhere in the direction to the left of the throne. He looked closer and saw two large ravens perched on either side of the throne. Their glassy black eyes were focused on his own as if they knew something he didn't, which they probably did. "I hate birds."

"These are my father's ravens. Hugin, 'Thought,' and Munin, 'Memory.' They are kind of like messengers of sorts. They bring him information, and he in turn sends it with them."

"So…they're like carrier pigeons, only creepier."

"Well, not ex-okay, sure. They are creepy carrier pigeons." Loki covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Come, there is something else I want to show you."

They went up a couple flights of stairs, then stopped in front of a pair of double doors that were even larger than the ones of the library.

"Where are we, Thor?"

"This is where my father comes when he falls into the Odinsleep."

"What's the Odinsleep?"

"It is basically a temporary coma. My father falls into the Odinsleep when he is overtaken by stress or exhaustion. It can last from a few days to a few months. Sometimes it is planned and he goes to sleep on his own, but once in awhile he will lose consciousness without warning. Those are usually the ones that last longer."

"That's scary."

"Being a King is a lot of work and can be a tough job."

"Will you have to do that when you become King?"

"Well, if I do, it will not be for a _very _long time. I can tell you that much. Besides, 'Thorsleep' doesn't have as great a ring to it."

"No, I guess not."

"We shall take a quick look and then we can leave."

Ohohoho~ Contradictions with the movie, yes? Hehe, Thorsleep. That sounds dumb. I must point out that there _is_, in fact, a difference between "revelations" and the book "The Revelation" (of Saint John the Divine). People seem to get confused and refer to it as "Revelations" or "The Revelations," which is wrong.

And I'm sorry to say that I will not be able to update next weekend, because I will be going to California to spend Christmas with my grandparents. I probably won't be able to get much writing done because they'll keep me busy. They always do.

Ugh, "I shall" and "we shall" drive me _crazy_. STUPID LATIN I HATE YOU. I mean…I looooove yoooouuuuu~ It's all DD-J's fault.


	10. Loki, You Have Some 'Splainin to Do

Pairing: Thor/Loki (still hasn't changed)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Um…Loki's mind asplodes?

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Story: psychokeller

Story Alert: Aira Silver, Darkling, Jazzledoodle, PrettyPieceOfFlesh, psychokeller

Review: Atsu Tenshi

PM: Vitreus Rose (that totally counts, stfu; and because you were giving me advice and shit)

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. My laptop got a virus (one of those fake anti-virus programs that downloads itself onto a computer) and now I can't open anything. So I had to retype the whole chapter. And I'm flippin' my shit right now because everything I have written (fanfiction and original works) is saved on my laptop and I am unable to even open my word program because the virus thinks that IT is a virus.

But on a happier note, Happy ChristmaHanuKwanzadanSolstice! I hope y'all didn't miss me too much. So! Without further ado...

Chapter 10: Loki, You Have Some 'Splainin to Do

Loki felt uneasy about this room, and the doors hadn't even been opened yet. When Thor pushed one open, they walked into a large room that had a few pillars that extended to the high ceiling. Where a wall should have been, there was openness. The cliffs of Asgard could be seen, as well as the Bifrost. Convenient. In the center of the room, raised upon some steps, was an oval shaped bed with layers of furs. Next to it was a golden sword that was sheathed in the floor. Sitting by the bed, wash cloth in hand, was none other than the Queen herself.

"I did not expect to see you again so soon, Thor. Loki."

"Mother. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. But I won't. I am cleaning Odin's bed to keep myself busy," Frigga replied as she scrubbed the cloth along the metal frame. "Loki, what is your opinion of our home?"

"It is lovely, um..." She was looking at him expectantly. "Um...Lady Frigga."

"Hmm. I suppose it will suffice," she said with a smile. Loki let out a sigh of relief. "Come sit here so you can have a closer look."

Loki looked up at Thor, who nodded. He hesitantly approached the bed and sat down across from Frigga. She set down the wash cloth and reached around the back and felt for something. Loki noticed that the room was becoming darker, and when he looked behind him he saw the wall was sliding closed. Once it was almost completely dark, a faint glow next to him illuminated the room. There was some kind of golden force field over the bed, and there was a thin fog on top of it.

"This helps to keep him comfortable. It absorbs any pain and ailments from his body and keeps him safe from harm." Loki nodded to let her know he was listening. "These are furs from animals that Thor and Odin have killed on hunts together. This bear was the first," Frigga said while running her palm over the soft pelt. "You may feel if you'd like."

Loki's lips curled up in a shy smile. His fingers were about to breech the golden barrier when he felt a sensation similar to that of having freezing water splashed onto one's face. He saw himself in the weapons vault towering over Odin and shouting at him until the elderly man lost consciousness. The scene changed and he was in this room sitting across from Frigga like he was now. She was holding a sleeping Odin's hand. He heard himself ask if there was any hope for Thor. What was _that _supposed to mean? Did something happen to Thor?

When the pain became too much, Loki held his head tight. He didn't realize he had fallen until his back collided with a solid surface and he felt a secure grip on both of his arms. He really needed to stop, more or less, running into things.

"Loki, are you alright? What happened?" Thor asked, worry laced in his voice. "Did you see something?" The younger man didn't answer. He slowly lifted his gaze and looked at Frigga. Her blue eyes shined with an emotion that looked like sympathy. Does she have visions too? "Come on, Loki. Let's go."

As the two men walked towards the door, Loki glanced over his shoulder to see that Frigga had returned to the task of cleaning the bed. The door closed and he could no longer see her. Once in the hallway, Loki faced forward to see that Thor was giving him a pointed look. It was almost comedic. What would have made it better was if Thor had placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot.

"I know. I'll tell you, but can we talk..._not _in the hallway?"

"Good. We shall return to my chambers immediately."

For some reason Loki felt like Thor was mad at him. And if he wasn't at the present time, he probably would be after he finished explaining. So much to look forward to. After entering the room, Loki sat heavily on the bed with his hands between his knees and stared at the floor. He looked up when he saw Thor's boots stop about a foot in front of him.

"Do you want me to just _tell _you?"

"That would be best." Loki let out a sigh before speaking.

"I saw two things. The first was in the weapons vault."

"You sure seem to like that room."

"Not this time. I was on the steps and I was yelling at your father."

"What were you saying to him?" Thor asked with hesitation.

"Something about him favoring you and not having a Frost Giant on the throne. I don't know why, I've never even seen a Frost Giant up close."

"Well why would we ever allow a Frost Giant to be King of Asgard? It would make no sense."

"Yeah. Right."

"Then what happened?"

"He lost consciousness."

"You made him fall into the Odinsleep," Thor said in almost a whisper.

"That's the next part. I was in that room with your mother. We were sitting together, just like before. Your father was in that bed."

"Where was I?"

"That's the final part. I asked her what hope there was for you. I don't know what that meant."

"Anything else?"

"I looked different."

"How so?"

"My hair was out of my face, with some kind of gel I suppose. And my clothes were _much _nicer than these. No offense to Sif. And I seemed angry about something."

"I think I would get a headache from all of that, too."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would I be mad at you?"

"You just seemed upset since we left. I thought you were angry with me."

"No, I'm not angry with you. I could never be angry with you."

Loki looked down at the floor again and clenched his hands into fists. He had said those exact words only a few hours prior. He flinched when Thor's face came into view as he kneeled in front of him. His eyes then followed the hand that went to his forehead and brushed his bangs back. When Thor set that arm down on his bent knee, Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I like your hair better like this. When you have your bangs slicked back it makes you look like you have a big forehead."

"I do not have a big forehead," Loki seethed. "You're just jealous."

"Of course."

"I know you aren't very fond of it, but would it be alright if we went back to the library? We don't have to if you really don't want to."

"I suppose we can. Was there any time in particular?"

"No. Just whenever you want."

"Was there something in particular that you wanted to go back for? Or do you just want to look around?"

"Actually..."

"Go on. You can tell me."

"I was kind of hoping to learn a little bit more about Ragnarok."

"Of all the subjects of information in that library, you choose _Ragnarok._"

"I'm sorry."

"It could be worse," Thor said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's just...you told me that your brother's death is what triggers it. I want to know why. I just think that's kind of strange, that's all."

"No, I understand. It is a rather strange and horrific event. Dinner is not for another few hours, so we have some free time. Would you like to go now?"

"No. I think I have seen enough of the palace for one day. Um, is tomorrow okay?"

"Of course. And now that the soldiers are back, I can show you the training grounds while there are people using them!"

"Oh. Can't wait."

Yay more contradictions! Whooooooaaa, shit just got real. Loki, you need to lay off the crack. Fo real. I think Thor learned the word "suffice" from his mom. Just sayin'. I just made up all that stuff about the blankets and the yellow glowy stuff. That's just how my head canon works. So I think the next couple chapters are gonna be pretty boring and uneventful, but that's for y'all to decide.

I saw _War Horse _today! Yeah, it is depressing. Oh muh guh Tom and Benedict what you two do to me. Seriously, Tom, your "oh shit" face just...ugh JESUS MARY JOSEPH CHRIST. And I swear to God my eyes were focused in on his crotch the entire time; I think only Tumblr people will get it. Benedict's voice is as soothing as bathing in warm milk, my God. I wonder what he sounds like during sex. I'm just gonna shut up now.


	11. Semper Ubi Sub Ubi

Pairing: Thor/Loki (hasn't changed)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Naked Thor! Yeah.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Story: AlteaAuroraRia, SilverRaven07

Story Alert: AlteaAuroraRia

Review: Atsu Tenshi

First chapter of the new year! Chapter 10 was posted New Years Eve so it doesn't count bwahahahaaaaaa~. Damn, 10 chapters. I didn't think y'all would like it this much. Not that I'm complaining, of course. Anyway, like I said before, this chapter and the next one are kinda boring (in my opinion), but that's for you to decide.

Chapter 11: Semper Ubi Sub Ubi

The next morning, Loki was the first to awaken. He grimaced at the sounds coming from the man next to him. He turned and had to hold back a laugh at the sight. Thor's hair was fanned out on the pillow and in his face and he had drool dripping out of his mouth. His nose was bent at an odd angle because of how hard his face was pressed into the pillow, and he was laying sprawled on his stomach with one leg dangling over the edge of the bed.

Loki reached over and brushed the blonde hair out of the other man's face before tracing his finger tips along the bristly jaw line. Tired eyelids fluttered open and blue irises stared up at him. Thor sat up and stretched his arms above his head, looking down at Loki with a confused expression when he chuckled. Loki lifted a pale hand and wiped some of the drool from his chin with his thumb. When Thor realized what he was doing, he quickly rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

"If I had to be honest with you, I would say that the nickname 'Sleeping Beauty' does not apply to you."

"Then don't be honest with me," Thor seethed.

"Okay," Loki said with a shrug.

"Wait, that came out wrong. I was kidding."

"I know. Don't worry, Thor. I will never lie to you." This seemed to reassure the other male and a bright smile lit up his face. Loki felt like he was being crushed by a heavy weight on his chest and had to force himself to look away. "Um, so…when's breakfast?"

"Hmm, I think it may be going on right now," Thor answered, looking at the door before returning his gaze to the man next to him. "Loki, do you think you are comfortable enough now to eat elsewhere besides here?"

"I can try."

"Excellent. After we are finished washing up and getting dressed we can leave. It is relatively late in the morning, so there should not be many people left."

"You said that yesterday," Loki replied flatly.

"Well, everyone is home from the war and it is no one's birthday, so there will not be any feasts taking place." Loki gave him a pointed look. "I swear."

"I shall hold you to that," Loki replied, rising from the bed and walking over to where the clothes from the day before were folded neatly on a chair.

"You may use the washroom first."

"Thank you, Thor."

After Loki had closed the doors behind him, he turned on the faucet and adjusted the temperature to his liking. He asked Thor about this strange device when he didn't see any buckets to pour the water. Thor told him that humans used this method on Midgard and it was much more efficient. Loki agreed with him. He thought he might faint from all the attention of the servant girls washing his body.

He didn't want to take too long, so he quickly shampooed his hair and rubbed soap on his body. After he was sure he had completely rinsed, he stepped out of the bath, wrapped a towel around his waist, then bent down to pull the stopper and drain the water.

Loki dried himself off, then scrubbed his hair until the towel and his black locks were nearly equal in dampness. He ran a comb through the tangles until his hair was completely smooth. His heart fluttered in his chest and he let a small smile spread across his face. Thor had given him a comb to use. He'd never had anything that he could call his own before. Slaves always shared everything because they never had much to begin with.

After doing one final inspection, Loki deemed himself presentable and exited the washroom. He fidgeted when Thor looked at him with an amused expression.

"You are in a good mood."

"I'm sorry."

"I did not mean it as a bad thing. I am just glad to see that you are happy here."

"Oh, okay," Loki said, looking down at the floor sheepishly.

"You are happy here, right?" Thor asked with slight hesitation. Loki's head snapped up.

"Yes! I mean…yes. Of course I am. I'm sorry for shouting." Thor merely laughed and ran his fingers through the ebony strands. Loki's hands immediately flew up to protect his head from the onslaught. "Thor! Don't mess up my hair, I just _combed_ it!"

"I shall be out shortly. Wait for me."

Loki pouted and narrowed his eyes at the closed doors.

"Where am I gonna go?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. Since the only mirror was in the washroom, Loki had to blindly try and straighten his hair out.

"Oh my gods, Loki! How are you not _frozen _to death?" Thor shouted from inside the washroom.

"I beg your pardon?" A few seconds later one of the doors opened and Thor stood there. In all his golden glory.

"The water temp-" Loki literally squeaked and slapped his hands over his eyes. He quickly turned around and his whole body was shaking. "Oh crap," Thor stammered, shutting the door with a loud thud.

When he opened it again, he slowly stepped out of the washroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do next. He had expected Loki to still be standing by the bed with his hands over his eyes. Instead, the younger male had his fingers tangled in his hair and he was walking around in circles babbling incoherently.

"Loki…" This caused him to stop walking and he was panting heavily. "It is alright. I am covered."

"I'm sorry, Thor. I have seen others, so it was wrong of me to react that way." Thor didn't know how to respond to a statement like that. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. "You were saying something to me earlier."

"Oh, yes. Why was the water so cold?" At this Loki looked at him questioningly, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"Cold? It felt fine to me."

"The knob is turned almost all the way to the end."

"Oh."

"'Oh?' That is all you have to say?"

"Well what else do you want me to say?" Thor heaved a sigh.

"I don't know."

"Shampoo" is a funny word. Just thought I'd point that out.

My muse is still on vacation and probably won't be back until mid-January when the new semester starts. I just wanted to write some comic relief because of all the angst lately.

So first off, the title. For those of you who don't know Latin, it literally means "always where under where." It's a Latin joke; we're such nerds.

Loki, you _crazy! _Man, if Chris Hemsworth was naked in my room, I'd be _taking a picture _of that eye candy! I can just imagine Loki bitching at Thor for messing up his hair when they were kids. And him fainting from all the servant girls groping him. No! None may touch Loki! And before anyone asks, yes, I am using that line in the story. And "I do what I want."

Oh yeah, and uh, I hope y'all have been paying attention to some of the Midgardian language that Thor is using. I don't think they said "oh crap" in tenth century Norway. Oh yeah, and they have sinks and bath tubs with faucets. So this means Thor has been to Earth fairly recently.

-cough cough- -hint hint- -nudge nudge-


	12. As Promised

Pairing: Thor/Loki (I don't even know why I bother)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Innuendos. And kind of a gay moment if you think about it _really _hard. (You might have to read it out loud.)

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Story: Cinnamon-Romanji, daaRia

Story Alert: Unamerican, Xadriana Daratrazanoff

Review: rockndasha, Unamerican

The virus program is gone from my laptop, but I still can't open any programs except for the Internet because they're "not compatible with Adobe." I can't even open Adobe with Adobe! I was able to get into my word documents through a loophole, but I can't create new word documents. So I have to do it on my parents' computer. This chapter's a little longer, since it's been pretty boring lately (at least in my opinion). And just because it ended up that way.

Chapter 12: As Promised

As soon as Thor came out of the washroom, fully clothed this time, Loki walked over and ruffled his hair. He was confused at first, but when Loki proclaimed that they were even, he understood his motive and it made him laugh.

Loki was a little jumpy when they entered the dining hall. Okay, _really _jumpy. But as soon as they started eating, he was able to relax and focus only on what was in front of him: his food and Thor.

"I'm sorry about the water. I will try harder to make it warmer for you."

"What? No, Loki. Do not blame yourself. I overreacted, and I am sorry for that. I was just concerned because you had it so cold. But if that makes you comfortable, then I have no right to argue."

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't notice," Loki said, looking down at his lap.

"I know. So, when we finish what would you like to see first?"

"We can go to the training grounds first."

Loki would never say it out loud, but he just wanted to go there and get it over with so Thor would be satisfied. Like the library, the training grounds would be of no use to him, but he really wanted to avoid the place altogether. When Loki saw Thor's empty plate, he had to hold back a sigh of dread.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." He would pretend to enjoy himself if it made Thor happy.

As they approached the pair of doors leading to the training grounds, the sounds of metal striking metal reached Loki's ears and he gripped the back of Thor's tunic. The blonde glanced over his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile before pushing the doors open.

All of the warriors stopped what they were doing, clenched their right hands into fists and placed them over their hearts as their prince walked by, completely ignoring Loki. The two men continued walking until they reached the back wall where three men and one woman were gathered. The blonde and ebony haired man were sitting on a bench and watching with amusement as the woman held the red haired man in a headlock.

"Good morning!" Thor shouted, raising an arm as a gesture that was supposed to be a wave.

"Thor, you missed this morning's spar. Sif is quite irate with you," Fandral said.

"My apologies. Loki and I slept in." Loki covered his face with his hands and slouched his shoulders as if he was trying to make himself smaller. "Wait, no. That's not-"

"Do not worry, Thor. What the two of you do between the sheets is your business alone."

"Fandral!"

"He snores and he has the inability to keep his saliva in his mouth."

The other five people in the group turned their attention to Loki, slightly taken aback. They hadn't expected him to speak at all, let alone a comment like that. The four warriors then looked at Thor with expressions as if they were wanting him to confirm this statement. The blonde merely laughed sheepishly.

"Well..._you _leave your hair in the sink."

"That was _one_ time, and I cleaned it up! And excuuuuuuuse me, but you do, too! You just can't see it."

"If you can't see it, then how do you know it is there?"

"Because _somehow _it keeps attaching itself to my toothbrush! Thank you for that, by the way. That was very kind of you."

"Well maybe you should put it somewhere that my hair can't get to it. And you're welcome. Did I get the color right?"

"Or you could just, oh I don't know, stay on your side of the sink? Yes, you did. How did you know green is my favorite color?"

"It is _my _sink, so I can be on whichever side I want. Lucky guess."

"I am so lost. What were we talking about again?" Fandral stammered, running a hand through his hair. Sif patted him on the shoulder.

"So Thor, what brings you here? Surely not a spar, since you do not seem to be anxious for a fight. Not a physical one, at least," Volstagg said.

"Yesterday when I was giving Loki a tour of the palace I brought him here, but it was empty since everyone was still away for the war. I wanted him to see the training grounds while there were people here using them. Not quite so boring if you ask me."

"Well, Loki, what is your opinion after your second visit?"

Loki had been watching Thor while he was speaking, but when he heard someone else address him, his eyes widened and his head snapped towards the direction of the voice.

"It's quite..."

He turned his head slightly to the side and saw two men holding each other in headlocks trying to kick the other man's feet from under him, only to both end up keeling over on the ground. They seemed to have forgotten their weapons some time ago. Loki fought back a grimace and returned his attention to the people around him.

"...lively."

"I'm sorry, Loki. I have not introduced you to each other," Thor said suddenly. "These are Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral. They make up Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They are my best warriors and my most trusted friends."

"Oh stop it, Thor. You're making me blush," Fandral said jokingly.

"But I mean every word!"

"Do not worry, Thor. He is only jesting," Sif said, rolling her eyes at Thor's tendency to take everything seriously.

"So Loki, what is your preferred weapon of choice?" Fandral asked.

"Oh, um...I don't have one. I don't fight, so..."

Loki furrowed his brow in confusion when he saw Sif and Fandral share a wary look. Even Hogun, who seemed to have only one facial expression, looked more grim.

"Would you like to go now, Loki?" Thor asked.

"Where are you two headed?" Volstagg asked.

"I promised Loki that I would show him more of the library since we did not stay very long yesterday. And he wanted to learn a little about Ragnarok, so I said I would find a few books on the subject."

"Ah," Volstagg choked.

"We shall see you all again at lunch?" The four warriors said a quiet yes or nodded in approval. "Alright then. Shall we depart, Loki?"

"Um, yes."

After walking back to the front doors–the warriors respectfully acknowledging Thor and, yet again, ignoring Loki–, the two men left the training grounds and headed down the same hallway they had the day before. When they reached a familiar pair of tall double doors, Thor pulled one open and gestured for Loki to enter first.

"Thank you, Thor." Loki followed Thor to a pair of shelves and while the blonde scanned the titles and ran his finger across the spines, Loki looked around him at what he could see of the library.

"These are all books that have been written by a member of the Royal Family."

"Have you written one?"

"Of course not," Thor scoffed. "I don't even like to _read _books. I would never waste my time _writing _them."

"Oh..." Loki looked down at the floor then turned so his back was to the man next to him. "Thor?"

"Hmm?"

"Um...what is that? In the back corner."

"Describe it to me. I might lose my place in my search if I look away."

"Oh, no. It's not really that important."

"I like hearing your voice."

Loki wasn't sure how to respond to that. He was looking everywhere but at Thor and nibbling on his bottom lip. He waited a few more seconds before clearing his throat.

"Well, it is in the corner, opposite of the front doors. There is a table that looks to be made of stone."

"What kind of stone?"

"I don't know. It's too far away."

"Alright. Continue."

"There is a small couch that fits two people. And there's a bookshelf about as tall as you. But..."

"'But...?'"

"There's nothing in it."

"Ah hah! Found it!" Thor exclaimed, pulling out a rather thick book from above him. He cringed when he heard a chorus of "shh!" and smiled at Loki's attempt to not laugh at him. After thinking it over, realization dawned on him. "Oh, now I know what you're talking about."

"You do? What is it?"

"There was this man who came to the library often, so he reserved that area for himself because he wanted to be able to read without anyone disturbing him."

"What did he read about?"

"Hmm...magic, I think."

"Magic? You mean it's real?"

"Yes. You did not know that?"

"Well, I've heard the other slaves tell stories about sorcerers and stuff, but I've never actually seen it with my own eyes."

"The Healers use magic."

"More like _torture_," Loki muttered. "You said this man _came _to the library. Why did he stop?"

"He must have died, I suppose."

"What happened to his books?"

"The Librarians may have moved them to a locked safe, or they were burned."

"Why would anyone burn books?"

"He may not have wanted people to know what he was studying and wanted the secrets to die with him."

"That's foolish."

"I could be wrong. It would not be the first time. So, I found this book my father wrote about the creation of Yggdrasil all the way to its destruction. It also has a chapter, or small story-"

"I know what a chapter is, Thor," Loki deadpanned.

"Well sorry, I'm not a mind reader," Thor said sarcastically, earning a small laugh. "Anyway, it has a chapter about Balder's death and Ragnarok."

"Well, I guess that's worth a look."

Hehehe that ending is so trololol. Aww their first fight, how adorbs. That was really fun to write, not gonna lie. It makes me think they're arguing about what color to paint a bathroom. Oh my God, Interior Designers!AU? -flail flail- Can anyone say sassy-gay Loki? -wrist flick-

Yeah, I have a really hard time with Hogun's character. Like, I have no fucking clue what he's supposed to say. So I just kinda have him stand there and brood. That way he's still in character. Seems legit.

I get hot and bothered at my own dialogue. That is _not cool._ _"I like hearing your voice~"_ -turns over a fruit bowl in passive aggressive anger-


	13. Story Time!

Pairing: Thor/Loki (I don't even know why I bother)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: So much fluff little orphan girls die. That was terrible.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Story: Asia the Jester, The Song of Luthien

Story Alert: Raifu No Tenshi, The Song of Luthien, vegasbound19

Review: Atsu Tenshi, Kittendragon

I saw _Sherlock Holmes _today! It was so awesome, and the part where RDJ was in a dress...oh my god. Could Sherlock and Watson be any more gay? Seriously.

I don't know if the stuff about the table is completely accurate, but I'm just basing it off my uncle's black granite countertops. He says they're easy to keep clean and they don't stain. So there you go.

The beginning's pretty boring and...lame. But it gets better.

Chapter 13: Story Time!

"So is it alright if we sit in that back corner while I read this to you?"

"I don't know. It belonged to that person and was a very special place to him."

"I do not think he will mind. He may even be happy to see someone using it."

"Well, okay. If you're sure."

When they made it to their destination, Thor immediately walked to the table and ran his fingertips across the surface.

"It is made of black granite. He knew what he was doing when he chose this material."

"Why is that?" Loki asked, also feeling the cool surface.

"It doesn't stain and is really easy to keep clean."

"Oh..."

Loki turned his gaze to the table with an expression of something akin to confusion. It was as if he was able to feel the faint remains of magic and spells that had been cast upon it. He could feel _something_, and it was making the skin under his fingernails tingle.

"So, shall we get started then?" Thor asked before sitting on the right side of the couch. Loki smiled and wordlessly sat down next to him. "It should be somewhere near the end..."

"What's that you're reading?"

"This is called a 'table of contents.' My father learned about it from the humans on Midgard. The table of contents tells the reader the name of the chapter and what page it starts on."

"That sounds helpful."

"It is." While Thor was turning pages to find his starting point, he felt a tickling sensation on the side of his head. He turned his gaze to Loki, who had an arm extended. "What is it?"

"I was just moving your hair behind your ear." Thor absently reached up and touched his ear. "I like to look at you when you talk, but your hair was in the way and I couldn't see you. So..."

"I guess my hair is a bit long, isn't it? It used to be a little shorter than yours," Thor said, gently running his fingers through the dark tresses. "But I suppose I have not taken very good care of it."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"I need a haircut, anyway."

"Oh, I should not have said anything..." Loki groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"I am sorry, Loki. I swear I will not bring up this conversation again."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It was worth a shot."

Loki lowered his hands and looked at Thor, who was beaming at him. Loki managed a thin smile then leaned against Thor's side.

"Read to me."

"Alright. '"The Death of Balder." Balder was the son of Odin and Frigga, and he was loved among the gods because he was so kind and generous. Purity, virtue, and wisdom surrounded him.'

"'One day Balder approached the other gods and said, "Last night I had an awful nightmare! I dreamt that I was in Niflheim and Hela herself embraced me. She led me through her golden palace filled with jewels. This dream frightens me, for it shows that I shall die soon!"'

"'The gods were horrified at the thought of Balder's fate and decided to search the Realms for whatever could possibly harm him and remove any threat. Frigga volunteered for the task.'

"'She approached every plant and every animal, every bird and every serpent, every metal and every stone, every illness and every poison, every drop of water, every speck of dirt, and every spark of fire. She made each in turn swear a sacred oath that it would do nothing to harm her son. They were happy to do as Frigga asked, for they too loved Balder.'"

"Your mother is very brave," Loki said softly, looking down at the fancy script on the pages even if he couldn't understand any of it.

"Yes, she is. Let me see, where was I? Oh yes. 'Once the gods knew Balder was safe, they decided to test his invulnerability. Some would throw darts at him, some would throw stones, and others would strike him with metal weapons. Balder's eyes would sparkle with glee.'

"'"Try again! I did not even feel that!"'"

"You threw things at him? That's horrible!"

"In my defense, none of this has taken place."

"Then how does your father know...?"

"He probably asked the Norns or something," Thor said dismissively. He cleared his throat before he continued reading again. "'One day, an old woman visited with Frigga.'

"'"I hear that you are Queen of the gods, so you must have great power here. Are you aware that the gods are gathered to throw things at one of their comrades? And after watching him, it seems as if he is enjoying it. It would be sad if someone killed him! Perhaps you should walk down there to see for yourself, and you might want to do something about their foolish sport!"'

"'Frigga replied, "How kind of you to come to me. You must be speaking of Balder. However, you need not worry, for nothing will ever hurt him. I have made everything take a sacred oath not to harm him, so he is quite safe."'

"'"Have you really demanded an oath from everything?" The old woman asked.'

"'"Yes," Frigga answered. "After all, Balder is my son. I have received an oath from everything: every plant and every animal, every bird and every serpent, every metal and every stone, every illness and every poison, every drop of water, every speck of earth, and every spark of fire. Nothing will hurt Balder. I assure you that he really is quite safe."'

"'"You seem very sure of yourself," the old woman said. "If it were my son, I would fear that I had overlooked something. But you must know that you have missed nothing."'

"'"Well, I did miss one thing," Frigga replied, "but that was intentional. A little mistletoe bush grows west of Valhalla. I did not demand that it take a sacred oath because it seemed too young to harm anyone."'

"'"I am certain you were right about that," the old woman replied, and then she left Frigga.'

"'The visitor casually strolled back in the direction of the assembled gods, and once out of sight, dropped the female guise and resumed the true form of-'"

"What is it, Thor?" Loki asked, somewhat concerned about the other man's shocked expression.

"There is no name here."

"No name? What do you mean?"

"There is just a blank. There are more of them on the page." Thor turned the page. "This one, too." He turned to the front and started flipping through pages to see if there were more.

"Careful, Thor! That book is old and very fragile!" Loki blurted out. Thor paused and turned his head slowly to look at Loki, who had both hands over his mouth. He leaned back against the arm rest and tried to make himself as small as possible. "You know what? Just do what you want."

After a few more seconds, Thor went back to turning pages. Slower, this time. He continued to see more blanks, and he was unsure what to make of it. About a third of the way in, he let out a gasp.

"This makes no sense."

"What is it?" Loki asked, finally moving from his spot against the arm rest.

"This chapter is just blank pages. It says 'Chapter Six' and then nothing else for eight more pages."

"Maybe the chapter is about the person whose name is missing."

"But why would my father remove their name and any information about them from his book?" Loki shrugged. "This is really strange."

Ugh, so many apostrophes. Oh hey look, it's Thoreal! Yep, Thor has his girly long hair. Hmm...I wonder what _that_ could mean. -taps chin- Well I'd be kinda pissed if I was reading a book that had a bunch of blanks in it. This isn't Mad Libs, damn it! Okay, that was stupid.

I decided to make an AO3 account, but I'm still on the waiting list. Right now I'm 275 and won't get my email until Tuesday, but that's okay. I'll probably end up posting this story on there (because everyone is doing it). So if any of you are more interested in reading this on AO3 than here, read it there. Whatever makes you happy. I will still post this here, so don't freak out.

I'm also doing this because I have some other Thor fics that I've started writing while writing this, and I don't know if I should post them here. If you are interested in seeing these other stories, I'll have the link for my AO3 account on my profile.

Sorry about the long rant, guys.


	14. Assemble!

Pairing: Thor/Loki (I don't even know why I bother)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Thor's an idjit.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: Shadow Vision

Favorite Story: Ariddle-Ascare, poppies0en0provence

Story Alert: Leviathan of the Sea

Review: Ariddle-Ascare, Atsu Tenshi

I'm just kinda guessing about Thor's "nicknames" for the other Avengers members. When the movie comes out I'll go back and change it so it's more accurate.

Chapter 14: Assemble!

"I am sorry, Loki. I'm sure this wasn't as informative as you would have liked."

"Don't worry, Thor. It's okay. Really," Loki said, lightly touching the other man's arm but quickly withdrawing. "You brother seems like a neat person. Do you like having siblings?"

"Well, I can honestly say that I didn't when I was younger. I do not mind so much now."

"Oh."

"You do not have siblings?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know anything about my family. If I have one."

"You do not remember anything?" Loki shook his head. "Well, is there anything else that you would like for me to read to you about?"

"What else is there?"

"Many things! Anything you are curious about."

"Tell me about Midgard."

"Alright. Let me locate some books about-" Thor said, rising from the sofa.

"No! I mean...no," Loki said, placing a hand on Thor's arm to stop him. "I don't want you to read to me about Midgard. You have used Midgardian sayings on more than one occasion, so you have been there before."

"A few times, yes," Thor replied, sitting back down.

"What's it like?"

"It is...dirty. Noisy. Crowded."

"That doesn't really sound like a place I would like to visit."

"It is better than that, I can assure you. The humans there are so unique. They even keep livestock as pets! In their homes! And the food there is excellent."

"Thor, is food all you ever think about?"

"Of course not. Only some of the time. Volstagg, on the other hand..."

"So why were you on Midgard?"

"I was protecting it."

"Protecting it? From what?"

"Anything that threatened the safety of the human race."

"You _single-handedly _protected an _entire realm _from whatever tried to-"

"No, I was not alone. And we were only stationed in New York City."

"Who is 'we?' And what is New York City?"

"The Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D. helped, but we did most of the work. And New York City was where our base was located."

"So, are the Avengers a group of people or...?"

"We are super heroes. That is what the humans call us. We fight crime and any other dangers that could cause the humans harm. There is the Iron Man, who is a human that wears a metal suit that can fly and shoot rockets from its arms. Outside of Avengers, he is Tony Stark, a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." Loki raised an eyebrow. "I think it is one of those Midgardian 'inside jokes' that was never explained to me."

"Probably."

"There is the Captain of America whose weapon is a shield."

"How is a shield a weapon?"

"He throws it. And it is indestructible."

"Oh, I get it. I think."

"His name is actually Steve, and he was from the Midgardian nineteen-forties. I am not sure how it works, but he was asleep for seventy years and woke up in the present time in order to join the Avengers."

"That's...weird."

"He and the Iron Man do not get along. They argue a lot, but deep down I think they really like each other." Loki chuckled. "The Black Widow is an assassin and she can choke men with her ankles."

"What?" Loki remarked.

"I have never seen it for myself, but that was what Clint told me."

"Clint?"

"Hawkeye. He was also a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent before the Avengers and he uses a bow and arrow, but it is made of metal."

"Metal?"

"Yes! It is quite fancy." Thor looked thoughtful. "Who am I missing? Oh yes, the Hulk. He is usually a scientist in his 'calm' form, but when someone makes him angry, he 'Hulks out' and turns into a 'giant green rage monster.'"

"A 'giant green rage monster,'" Loki deadpanned.

"Well, that is what Tony calls him."

"This 'Tony' seems like an interesting person."

"He is. But those are only my Avengers comrades. Son of Coul, also known as the 'babysitter' and Nicholas Fury are high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

"His name is 'Fury?'"

"Yes. And he has an eyepatch. He doesn't smile much."

"How ironic."

"There is also Erik Selvig who helps with some scientific things. He mostly studies physics and astronomy. I believe the term is 'astrophysics.'"

"How is _that _any help to protecting people?"

"It was only for one specific assignment. It was to protect the Cube."

"'The Cube.' That doesn't sound like a big deal to me," Loki said dismissively.

"But it was! The Cube was a solid power source in the form of a small object." Loki still didn't look convinced. "You still doubt me? Well, it was so much of a 'big deal' that people stole it many times throughout history. Even during Steve's time." Thor turned up his chin to try and look impressive.

"Okay, I believe you." Loki furrowed his brow in confusion when Thor's expression suddenly became one similar to that of a kicked puppy. "What is it?"

"We failed. The Cube was stolen."

Loki had never seen Thor so upset before. Sure, he didn't know him very well and he had only been in Asgard for a few days, but he almost always saw an expression of happiness on the other man's face. And if he didn't, it was short lived. Loki knew he had to do something to bring a smile to Thor's face. He was at fault for bringing up the subject in the first place.

"But from what you have told me, you all seem really strong. Surely you got it back."

"Yes, we did."

"Did you capture the person who stole it?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What happened to them?" Thor opened his mouth to speak, but he continued to stare in front of him. "Thor?"

"I can't remember."

"For someone who doesn't forget things, you're sure forgetting a lot." Thor turned his gaze to Loki, and even though it was very brief, he could have sworn he saw a flash of blue cross the other man's eyes. The same color as the Cube. "Thor? What is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Yay! Boring chapter is boring! And as we all know, Thor can't keep a secret to save his life. But he's a golden retriever in a human body and trusts anyone. And now he's starting to see weird shit. LOKI YOUR CRAZY IS CONTAGIOUS WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU. Next chapter will be better, I promise.

And like I said in chapter 13, if you want to go read any of my AO3 stuff, just go to my profile page and all the info is there.


	15. Moving On and Moving Out

Pairing: Thor/Loki (still hasn't changed)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: ANGSTTTTTT.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Story: Khorayn

Story Alert: 04netgurl

Review: Imperial Dragon

So the previous chapter was pretty lame and shit, but I hope some of you will go check out my AO3 stuff. It might be more entertaining than that poor excuse of a chapter. But yeah, so lots of depressing stuff ahead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Chapter 15: Moving On and Moving Out

To say that lunch was awkward would be an understatement. Whenever Thor's friends would try to strike up a conversation with him, he would reply with clipped sentences. For the most part he was quiet. The warriors all looked at Loki with an accusing expression that said something akin to "What did you do?" Loki only sunk in his seat.

"I am finished," Thor muttered, pushing his still half-full plate away.

He rose from his seat and headed for the doors. Loki didn't want to be left alone with the others, so he excused himself and hurried to catch up with Thor. When they reached Thor's room, Loki sat on the bed and watched the blonde walk around as if he was trying to distract himself.

"Thor, have I done something to upset you?"

"No."

"I don't believe you." He still hadn't made eye contact and continued with his movements. "At least look at me."

Thor stilled and slowly turned around. His breath hitched at the broken look on Loki's face. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am sorry, Loki." The apology was meant for more than just his behavior.

"Why?" Loki was able to pick up on it.

"It was like I told you before. You don't have to stay locked up in here anymore."

"W-what are you saying?" He already knew.

"You should have your own room."

"Do you not want me anymore?" Loki asked, standing up and taking a few cautious steps towards Thor.

"It's nothing like that. And you'll be in the room across from me if you need anything."

Loki looked down at the floor and slumped his shoulders in defeat. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

"Well, if you feel this is best."

Thor brought Loki to the room across the hall and the first things that stuck out were that it was much darker and more ornate than Thor's.

"Did I mention that it is your favorite color?"

"No, I think you left that part out." He knew Thor was trying to cheer him up, so he thought he'd play along. So far Loki approved because of the dark green curtains, bedspread, and carpet. There was a large green rug with golden embroidery around the edges in the center of the room. It was then that Loki noticed the closet. "Thor, is someone still using this room?"

"No. Why?"

"The closet is full of clothing."

"Oh, those belong to this room's previous owner."

"And they're still here?"

"Well, he was an important person here, so we were hesitant to get rid of them," Thor replied sheepishly. "They look like they might fit you."

"I'm not wearing another person's clothes!"

"You are wearing Sif's."

"That's different. She is here so I can ask for her consent. Where is he? What happened to him?"

"He died."

"He…died?"

"Yes. He fell off the Bifrost."

"And you expect me to sleep in a dead person's room? What if he comes back to haunt me?"

"I doubt Hela will allow his soul to escape her clutches." Loki looked at him incredulously. "So, any questions?"

"No…"

"Alright. I shall leave you to your own devices," Thor said a little too excitedly. "If you need me, I am across the hall."

Loki continued to stand in the middle of the room after Thor left. He glanced around and pressed the ball of his foot into the rug, learning that it was indeed as soft as it looked.

He didn't know what it was, but something was drawing him towards the desk. He placed his hand on top, then quickly withdrew it when he felt the same tingling sensation that he had when he touched the granite table in the library. Loki pulled on the handle, only to be disappointed to learn that the drawer was locked.

"I wonder if they were the same person. Maybe some of his books are in here." He then turned his attention towards the closet before heaving a sigh. "I might as well see if anything fits."

After entering the closet, the first thing that caught his eye was a large piece of green cloth. He picked it up and held it out before his lip curled in disgust.

"A cape? Seriously?" He folded it neatly and placed it on the bed before continuing his search. The next thing he pulled out was a black hooded cloak. "Hmm, I like this."

He put it on and smoothed down the front. When his hand hit something hard, he raised an eyebrow. He reached into a side pocket and pulled out a ring with three keys on it.

"Interesting."

Loki set the keys on the bed and was putting the cloak back on the hanger when his knuckles hit a large object and almost knocked it off the shelf. He picked it up and saw that it was a large wooden box with a padlock on it. If his hunch was correct, that eliminates the keys to the desk and the box. Just one left.

He set the box on the desk and decided to wait on trying to open the drawer. This held his curiosity even more. Loki inserted the key and, whether it was a lucky guess or he somehow knew, the padlock clicked open. After removing the lock, he waited a few seconds before raising the lid.

With trembling hands Loki reached inside and picked up the headpiece. He didn't want to get his fingerprints all over the polished metal. He had never seen a helmet like it, and the arched horns almost made it seem…demonic. Loki wondered if there were any more like it. If he tried hard enough, he could almost see the identity of its owner.

"No," he whispered. He slowly lifted his head and looked at the mirror above the desk. Why the desk had a mirror, he couldn't fathom, but that wasn't important. "Please don't fit."

Loki shut his eyes tightly. He knew that he would be able to feel it, but he didn't want to see it. He let out a choked sob when it fit perfectly, and he couldn't help but look. When he put the helmet on, it was as if it was made for him.

He leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk and could feel vibrations shooting up his arms. He then felt a sharp pain in his head.

Loki could see himself and Thor in the domed room at the Bifrost and they were battling against each other. He was wearing the helmet and that green cape and he shot some sort of beam at Thor with a spear. Why was he holding the King of Asgard's spear? More importantly, why were he and Thor fighting?

'_I'm not angry with you, Thor. I could never be angry with you.'_

'_I would never attack you. You know that, right?'_

'_I will never lie to you.'_

Loki grit his teeth and tried to somehow prevent himself from seeing these things. Was he going mad? The scene changed to Thor breaking the Rainbow Bridge with Mjolnir followed by a large explosion. He and Loki were dangling over a wormhole with Odin holding Thor's ankle and Loki grasping the end of Gungnir's handle.

'_He died. He fell off the Bifrost.'_

Behind his eyelids Loki watched in horror as he let go of the spear and fell into the wormhole. He gripped the helmet and yanked it off. He didn't even flinch as it clattered on the desk before landing on the carpeted floor. Loki slumped to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, staring ahead at nothing. He didn't look up when the door opened.

"Loki, are you alright? I heard a noise in here."

"Thor," Loki said, barely above a whisper, "I think this was my room."

Just _writing_ this made me tired, Jesus Mary Joseph Christ. I saw _The Deep Blue Sea _and oh my God everything is candy, rainbows, and Tom's ass. Seriously, there is so much Hiddles toosh…I can't.


	16. Crisis in Asgard

Pairing: Thor/Loki (still hasn't changed)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Convenient Odinsleep!

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Story: cleartorture, Girl Who Changed Her Pen Name, rickyy

Story Alert: Girl Who Changed Her Pen Name, PhoenixDash, Pixie-Lated (omg where in Texas are you from?), wiggalator (not gonna lie but this makes me think of LMFAO)

Review: Sarah715

I was kinda hoping I'd get more reviews on that last chapter, because I worked really hard on it. And it was badass. But whatevs. Chapter title is based on the song from the soundtrack. I'll be doing that again later.

So, how about that Avengers trailer? Is it May yet?

Chapter 16: Crisis in Asgard

"What do you mean this was your room? You have never been here before."

"But that's the thing! I…I think I _have_ been here before. I mean, all these visions I keep having…I don't think they're really visions."

"Then what else could they be?"

"Memories?" Loki clenched his hand into a fist before continuing. "I had another one. A few, actually. Probably the worst so far. I was looking in the closet to see if anything would fit me and I found a set of keys in a side pocket of a cloak. Then I almost knocked this box off the shelf, and I unlocked it with one of the keys."

"How did you know the key would open it?"

"Lucky guess?" Loki replied with a shrug. "I took that helmet out of the box and…when I tried it on it was a perfect fit. And then I started seeing things. You and I were fighting each other at the Rainbow Bridge, and I was wearing that helmet and that _gaudy _cape," Loki said, pointing at the green fabric that was still folded on the bed.

"You…you were fighting me? With _what_?" Thor was trying not to laugh.

"Your father's spear. And then you smashed the bridge with your hammer."

"Why would I do that?" Loki shrugged.

"The last part…"

"What? What happened, Loki?"

"I let go. We were hanging over the edge and I let go." Thor didn't respond. He couldn't think of anything to say. "Thor, am I going mad?"

"No, Loki." For some reason that made the younger male's throat go dry. "Maybe…maybe my father will have an idea of what is going on." Loki was about to protest when Fandral burst into the room.

"There you are! I was told by a servant that you were across the hall." His eyes darted to the abandoned helmet on the floor before looking back up at Thor. "It's your father."

"What? What has happened?"

"He has fallen into the Odinsleep."

"Of course he has," Thor muttered. He glanced down at Loki, who looked like he was made of glass and was about to shatter. "Fandral, where is my mother?"

"She is with your father."

"Alright. I shall be there shortly to relieve her." Fandral took that as his cue to leave. Once he was gone, Thor turned back to Loki and held out his hand, which the other man took. "While I take care of this, my mother will show you her garden."

"Thor, no."

"Loki, please. Don't just do this for me, but also for her." Loki only nodded. After Thor returned the cape and helmet to the closet, because Loki didn't want to go anywhere near them, they both left the room and headed to where Thor's parents would be. "Loki, you don't have to use that room if you don't want to. You can stay with me."

"I'm not a _child_, Thor," Loki snapped.

"Just trying to help."

"I'm sorry. I'm just confused. I don't know what is happening to me."

"It is alright. We'll figure it out."

When they entered the room they saw the Queen seated next to the bed and holding Odin's hand. While Thor approached her, Loki chose to remain by the doors.

"Oh. Hello, Thor." She sounded tired.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Not very long. Maybe a couple of hours."

"Why was I not notified sooner?" Thor cursed under his breath. He inhaled deeply before speaking again. He couldn't lose his temper in front of her. "Mother, if you are up to it, would you show Loki your garden? I can take over from here."

Frigga's gaze moved from her son to the other male who was standing by the doors. He looked fidgety and as if he really wanted to leave.

"Of course, Thor. I can do that."

Loki had to hold back the urge to excuse himself. After what had happened the last time he was in this room, he silently wished that he would never have to see it again. What reason would he have? He nearly had a heart attack when he felt a hand touch his arm. He reeled back slightly, then sighed in relief when he saw Frigga standing next to him.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes." Loki cleared his throat and held his arm out. He was unsure if this was appropriate, but when Frigga laughed and linked her arm through his, he knew he was okay.

"So Loki, what would you like to see first?" Frigga asked as she pulled a gold chain out from under the collar of her gown. Attached was an old key that was a rusty color. She bent down and inserted it into the keyhole, turned it, then pulled the key out to open the gate. Loki recognized the design. This was what the third key opened. "Loki?"

"I am sorry. I was…lost in thought."

"Mhmm. I noticed."

"I think Thor called it a 'butterfly bush.'"

"Ah yes, excellent choice. A most interesting plant."

Loki seemed to have been doing something right for once, or so he thought to himself. The Queen appeared to be in higher spirits, and if he was honest with himself, he felt a little better. As they were getting closer to the butterfly bush, the scent of grapes filled his nostrils.

"Do you still have that seed?" Frigga asked when she noticed him turn his attention to the mountain laurels.

"Not with me. It is in Thor's room." His cheeks darkened when a smile spread across her face.

"Come sit with me."

They found a stone bench positioned so they were underneath a cherry tree with the butterfly bush and mountain laurel in their line of vision. On either side of them were white lilies and yellow tulips. Loki was running a fingertip across one of the lily's petals when he heard Frigga chuckle next to him.

"Be careful of the pollen. It will get all over you." He quickly withdrew his hand as if he had been bitten. "I am glad you came here, Loki."

"Pardon?"

"I don't know how exactly, but you have bewitched my son."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I did not say it was a bad thing."

"I don't understand."

"Before he met you, all Thor cared about was battle and glory and showing off his strength. He was reckless and spoiled and immature." Loki kept flinching, almost shocked at how blunt she was being. "But now he is more responsible, calm and quiet. And as far as I know, he hasn't broken anything."

"I-I mean no disrespect, but…why are you telling me this?"

"Thor cares deeply for you. I can see it in the way he looks at you and talks to you." Loki wanted to ask when she had ever seen them talking, but that would have been rude.

"What exactly are you implying?"

"I think you know." Again, Loki wanted the ground to swallow him. This was _not _what he had in mind for a garden tour. "Something else on your mind?"

"Yes, actually." Loki couldn't be sure if she would be able to help him, but it wouldn't hurt to try. She was the Queen of Asgard, after all. "I keep having strange visions that don't seem to be _visions _exactly."

"You believe them to be memories."

"Yes. This has never happened to me before. Not until I came here."

"And what do you suppose is the solution to this problem?"

Loki looked down at his hands which were folded in his lap. This was _definitely _not what he had in mind.

Now, before y'all get pissed at Frigga, she has a good reason for saying that. I can't really tell you much else except no hatin' on Mama Frigga.

I ordered my 1883 issue 4 magazine (for those of you who don't know, it has a bunch of pretty pictures of Hiddles). Unfortunately, since I'm not from England, I have to wait 4 weeks instead of 2 weeks. And it was 65 fuckin' dollars. There'd better be some gourmet shit in this thing.

Oh yeah, happy belated birthday, Hiddles!


	17. Night Ride

Pairing: Thor/Loki (still hasn't changed)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: So much fluff it hurts. And innuendos if you wanna be immature about it.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Story: jonna90, Lily123236219

Story Alert: Lily123236219, Rowena Prince

Review: Imperial Dragon

This chapter just makes me d'aww forever. -jumps into an ocean of cotton candy- Also, if you get really bored with once-a-week updates, go read my AO3 stories. Link is on my profile.

Chapter 17: Night Ride

When Thor asked Loki about going to dinner, Loki told him he had no appetite and wanted to go to bed early. Thor did not question him, but said that if he needed anything that he knew where to find him.

After a few hours, Loki awoke to see that it was well into the night, and a full moon was high in the sky. He got out of bed and went into the closet, pulling the black cloak off the hanger. After putting it on, he slipped into the hallway and silently closed the door. While walking through the corridors, Loki kept himself pressed against the walls and tried to avoid the torchlight as much as he could.

For as long as he could remember, which really wasn't very much, Loki had always been able to see well in the dark. He was unsure of how this was possible, but he did not complain. He was just thankful that there was a full moon. When he made it outside, he tried to remember the path that he and Thor had taken the day before. All he could really do was rely on his ears and his nose.

Loki then realized that because it was so late, hardly anyone would be awake, including the livestock. That meant he had to smell for it. It didn't take long. Luckily for him, he was able to enter the stables without being detected. He had to hold back a laugh because of the noises the animals were making. Who knew that goats could snore?

As Loki continued further, he could make out larger shapes in the darkness, which he could only assume were the horses. He knew he was getting close. He stopped in front of a stall that appeared to be empty, but when he looked inside he saw a large black mass lying on the ground. Do eight-legged horses sleep standing up like regular horses?

"Sleipnir," Loki whispered. He heard a rustle in the hay and what sounded like a snort. "I'm coming in, okay?"

Loki climbed up over the gate and cautiously stepped forward, not just because he didn't want to scare the horse, but also because he didn't want to trip over one of its legs. He slowly knelt down and patted the ground, feeling around. He was startled when something damp touched his hand, figuring out that it was Sleipnir's nose. Loki scooted closer and was immediately head butted in the chest.

"You are a very affectionate horse." He then laughed at himself. "I can't believe I'm talking to a horse. Not only that, an _eight-legged_ horse." Sleipnir snorted before plopping his head down on Loki's thighs. "Don't get comfortable, I'm going to have to get up eventually."

For the next few minutes Loki absentmindedly combed his fingers through Sleipnir's mane, staring blankly in front of him. For some reason that he couldn't quite figure out, he felt as if he had known the horse already, before yesterday. This day just kept getting stranger and stranger.

"I'm going to get into so much trouble for this…" Loki sighed. "Hey Sleipnir, would you like to go for a ride?"

Apparently the horse could understand him because he lifted his head in interest. Loki wondered how much freedom the horse actually had, considering who his master was. Loki maneuvered himself from under Sleipnir's chin and stood so he could stretch his legs.

"I've never actually ridden a horse before, but it can't be too hard."

Fortunately, Loki had been taught how to put on and remove every element of a tack. He had to know how to do it so his clients wouldn't have to work so hard. He was never taught how to actually ride a horse because of a risk of escape, a lot of good that did, but from what he observed you were supposed to pull on the reins in order to go in a certain direction.

Loki let Sleipnir out of his stall and led him outside. When he returned with the saddle, reins, and whatnot, he sighed in relief to see that he hadn't run away. After Sleipnir was "dolled up," Loki, following a few failed attempts, managed to hoist himself up onto his back. He wobbled a little at first before inhaling sharply.

"This is a lot higher than I thought it would be." He breathed deeply to try and calm his nerves, and because he didn't want to vomit on the back of a giant eight-legged horse who happened to belong to the King of Asgard. "You know this place better than I do, so where we go is your choice."

When Sleipnir took off running, Loki thought the flesh was going to be ripped from his face. He knew that if he tried to hold on to the reins that he would fall off, so all he could do was hold on to Sleipnir's neck for dear life. He had no idea where the horse was going, but that was the least of his concerns. He just needed to focus on _not dying._

Loki didn't know how long Sleipnir had been galloping but when he stopped he nearly threw Loki off his back. If he still hadn't been breathing, Loki could have sworn that he really was dead. His body hurt everywhere, and his heart rate was so fast that he could barely feel it.

"Thor wasn't exaggerating when he said you are the fastest horse in the Nine Realms."

Thor couldn't sleep. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't help but feel concerned about the other male across the hall. Was he having as hard a time as he was? After some deliberation, he huffed and yanked the covers away from his body.

When he was standing outside Loki's door, he made sure to knock first. Normally he would just barge in, but he knew that the younger male had been having a rough day. Besides, this was _Loki. _End of story. The first time Thor knocked, he didn't receive any sort of reply. After trying again, only louder, he still heard nothing.

"Loki? Are you awake?" Silence. "I'm coming in, okay?" Thor turned the knob as quietly as he could and pushed the door open. He peeked his head inside to see whether or not Loki was sleeping, only to find that the bed was empty. "_Loki?_"

Thor wandered the corridors and called Loki's name as if he was looking for a lost dog, but he was unsuccessful. A door opening caught his attention and his mother stepped out of the room. She looked tired again, so she must have been sitting at Odin's bedside the whole night.

"Thor, it's late. Why are you out of bed? And why are you shouting?"

"Loki is gone. I cannot find him."

'_Please don't tell me he took me seriously.' _Frigga scolded herself. _'It was only for his protection. But Thor…he looks so lost.'_

"Why don't you go ask Heimdall?" Thor smacked his forehead.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I did it for you. Run along, now. Quietly."

Whether because it was from lack of sleep, or because he was in that much of a hurry, Thor completely overlooked using Mjolnir to fly and instead he literally ran the entire way. By the time he arrived at the Observatory, he was a sweating and panting mess. Even though Heimdall already knew what was going to be asked of him, he decided to wait for Thor to catch his breath.

"Heimdall, I am searching for Loki. Can you locate him?"

"Yes. He is with Sleipnir."

"Sleipnir?"

"They are by the lake."

"_Which _lake?"

"The one that holds the most memories for you."

"So he is still in Asgard. Thank the All-Father." Thor sighed in relief. "Wait, Sleipnir trusted _Loki _enough to ride him? How is that possible?" The Gatekeeper's only reply was a barely audible chuckle, which made Thor feel uneasy.

After leaving the Observatory, Thor immediately went to the stables and adorned his own horse with the needed essentials for riding. He then steered his horse in the direction of the lake where he would find Loki. Hopefully he would still be there when he arrived.


	18. Mirakuru Romansu

Pairing: Thor/Loki (still hasn't changed)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: My mythology head canon is showing.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Story: Celtic chick, Rowena Prince

Review: Rowena Prince

UGH I JUST WANNA KIDNAP LOKI AND SLEIPNIR AND LOCK THEM IN A ROOM TOGETHER SO THEY CAN HAVE FLUFFY MOTHER-SON MOMENTS AND I WILL FOREVER PUKE RAINBOWS.

And I just realized that this story is 18 chapters long…and Loki has only been in Asgard for 3 days. GOD DAMN IT, LOKI'S NEVER GONNA GET PREGNANT, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! -tears hair out-

And on a completely unrelated note, the mountain laurel in my front yard just started blooming! So now whenever I walk outside it smells like grapes. Aaaaaand that's all I have to say about that.

Chapter 18: Mirakuru Romansu

When Thor was getting close, he slowed his horse so he wouldn't be heard by the man sitting by the lakeside with his back turned. Next to him, the eight-legged horse was standing with his head dipped into the water and taking a drink.

"You were having trouble sleeping too, Loki?"

The person in question jumped up from where he had been sitting on the ground and stumbled a little bit. Sleipnir lifted his head to look at Thor, then lowered it again and started eating some grass.

"Thor, I'm sorry. I can explain, please."

"How did you get Sleipnir to let you ride him?"

Loki started fumbling with his hands nervously.

"I don't know. I…talked to him and sat with him. He trusts me, I guess."

"Well, you chose a good spot to rest."

"Sleipnir picked it, actually. I don't know my way around Asgard, so I told him he could go wherever he wanted. You were right, he is fast."

"I told you." Thor raised an eyebrow at the wistful look on Loki's face. "What is it?"

"Your father is lucky. I wish he was mine." He then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't say selfish things like that. Forgive me."

"Come sit with me." Loki hesitated for a few seconds before he situated himself next to Thor by the lake. He saw that Thor was removing his riding boots, so he decided to do the same. He was startled by a loud thud and a weight in his lap, followed by Thor's booming laugh. "He really does trust you."

"You doubted me?" Loki asked, glancing from the horse head in his lap to the man next to him.

"No. After all, you said you would never lie to me."

Loki managed a nervous chuckle then cleared his throat.

"I did, didn't I?"

"This is where Balder and I were taught how to swim. Hoder couldn't learn because he is blind, but he could stay near the shallow areas. He usually didn't come at all because we were a little too rowdy and would accidentally splash him." Loki 'hmm'ed next to him, combing his fingers through Sleipnir's mane. "Can you swim?"

The sudden stilling of Loki's hand caused the horse to look up in alarm.

"No."

"In case of escape? Or…"

"Some of the slaves know how to swim from an early age, even learn during our travels. I was forbidden from learning."

"Forbidden? Why?"

"I make the water cold."

"I don't understand."

Thor watched with curiosity as Loki leaned forward over Sleipnir and dipped the fingers of one hand into the water until they were completely submerged. At first nothing happened, but a few seconds later the water around Loki's fingers began to turn milky. It continued to spread slowly like ripples, and a silent crackling noise could be heard as ice began to form on the surface.

Thor also leaned forward and, with some slight hesitation, tapped the ice with his finger. It broke apart and separated like tiny icebergs. He then looked up from the water to Loki's face. He had an expression that Thor couldn't quite define, and he just seemed to be staring at the water, but not really seeing it.

"I can see in the dark."

Thor jumped when he spoke because he had been so quiet before. Once he had gotten his heart rate under control, he was able to manage coherent thoughts.

"You can see in the dark."

"I can see in the dark."

"You mean like a cat?"

"I don't know. What does _cat vision _look like, Thor?" The younger male snapped.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the water as if all of his problems were below the surface and he was trying to fillet them with his eyes. He was startled and yanked his fingers out of the water when Thor suddenly cupped his cheek. Sleipnir sat up in alarm when he was sprinkled with water droplets, and because his makeshift pillow had moved so abruptly.

"Thor?"

"You are a little cool to the touch, but it is probably from being outside for so long and that cold bath you took this morning. I don't know how to explain your ability to see in darkness, but I can assure you that there is nothing-"

Thor had to stop himself. He had almost said it. 'There is nothing wrong with you.' If he had even _implied_ such a thing, Loki would believe the opposite.

"-to worry about."

Loki looked down at the grass and his eyelids slid shut. He had to suppress a shiver when Thor moved his hand from Loki's cheek to the nape of his neck, his thumb gently stroking behind his ear. Sleipnir stood up, as gracefully as an eight-legged horse can, and walked over to stand next to Thor's horse, as if he knew he should give the two men some privacy.

"Loki?"

"Yes, Thor?"

He had a thin smile on his face and was leaning into the touch of Thor's hand on his neck as if he was a cat being scratched behind its ears. He still had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see the troubled expression on Thor's face.

"Um…may I," he took a deep breath. "May I kiss you?"

Loki's eyes snapped open, and when he looked at Thor he was almost shocked.

"Of course. You don't even have to ask. You didn't the first two times."

"Yes, I know. And I realize now that I should have. It is wrong for me to just do whatever I want to you without your consent first and-"

Thor's tangent was cut off when a hand covered his mouth.

"Thor. It's okay," Loki scolded, slowly lowering his hand. Thor looked like he was about to protest but Loki beat him to it. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Jeez, now I have the Mel Carter song stuck in my head. Oh, and the title is Japanese for "miracle romance" which is from the Japanese opening theme of Sailor Moon. I just thought it was funny. -slithers away-


	19. Stop Being So Heterosexual

Pairing: Thor/Loki (still hasn't changed)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Worst kissing scene you'll ever read ever. And a bitch fit from the author; just ignore it.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Author: LoveOfPower

I am so sorry you guys. For some reason when I tried to update on Saturday, I was having problems uploading this document. I mentioned it on my profile, but who reads peoples' profiles anyway? Stupid title is stupid.

Chapter 19: Stop Being So Heterosexual

Loki hardly had time to breathe before Thor's mouth was on his own. The blonde was irritated about something, judging by his tight grip on Loki and how…irritated he looked.

"What's wrong?"

"This cloak is shielding you from me."

He almost sounded embarrassed by the admission.

"Oh. You could have told me." Loki wriggled himself out of Thor's grasp and pulled the cloak over his head. Once it was off, he folded it neatly and tossed it so it landed next to a nearby tree. When he heard a deep chuckle he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your hair."

Loki turned and crawled on his hands and knees so he could look at his reflection in the lake. The state of his hair was almost identical to his morning bed head. He laughed too, a small smile gracing his features. He raised his arms to try and pat his hair down when a hand shot out and grabbed one of his wrists. Loki looked at Thor with slight confusion.

"Leave it."

Loki's mouth curved up in a one-sided smirk when he realized Thor's reasoning, but he said nothing on the matter and allowed the blonde to pull him towards him and onto his lap.

"How much of…me do…you wish to…see?" Loki asked in between kisses.

"As much…as you…are willing to…show me."

Thor moved from kissing Loki's mouth to nibbling along his jaw line. He then mouthed and sucked on his throat, eliciting a strangled moan from the smaller male.

"I would show you all of me if that is what you wish."

"No. It is too soon."

Loki decided not to remind Thor that he had seen him naked this morning, by accident of course. When he felt a hand snake under his shirt and begin a slow trek up his torso, he took the silent hint. While he still did not know Thor very well, Loki had a feeling that the Crown Prince of Asgard had had many nightly visitors come to his bed. He also believed that Thor was the authoritative kind of lover. He took control and went with his raw instincts. Just like all the others that Loki had encountered.

But for some reason, Thor was treating him differently, almost as if he was a precious object made of glass that, if held wrong, would shatter. And Loki also noticed that ever since their lips first touched, Thor never turned his gaze away from Loki or closed his eyes except to blink. It was as if Thor was afraid that if he were to close his eyes, when he opened them, Loki would be gone again.

After Loki removed his shirt, he folded it and placed it nearby him. Thor's eyes widened slightly in awe and he couldn't hold himself back when his hand reached out and he ran his fingers along Loki's ribcage. The last time Thor had seen Loki's bare chest, the skin was covered with deep gashes and bruises and he had a broken rib. Now there were no traces of any injuries or scars, and the broken bone had been repaired.

Thor watched as Loki took his hand in both of his and kissed his knuckles. He then lowered it and placed his open palm over his heart. With one hand, Loki had his fingers wrapped around Thor's wrist to keep his hand on his chest, and he placed his other hand over Thor's heart and looked at him sadly.

"I promise, until you have no further use of me, I will never leave you."

Loki yelped when he was pulled flush against Thor's chest and nearly had the air knocked out of him.

"Why, Loki?" Thor asked into the nape of his neck.

Loki practically melted into the embrace. No one had ever held him like this before. Perhaps when he was a child and one of the older slaves would comfort him after a nightmare, but he could never remember an occurance like that happening.

"Why must you be so artistic with words?"

"Old habit, I suppose," Loki said, shrugging as best he could within his bonds.

He stilled when Thor began running his fingers through his hair.

"I thought you were gone, Loki. And that it was my fault."

Frigga's words from earlier that day were beginning to replay over and over again in Loki's mind and it was going to drive him insane. But she had been right, and he had been so blind.

'_I'm in love with you, Thor. But I don't deserve you.'_

"Thor, I want to…to tell you something."

Thor moved slightly away so he could look at the other man's face.

"What is it, Loki?"

'_I'm in love with you!'_

"What do you want to tell me?" Thor prodded when he still hadn't said anything.

'_Tell him! He feels the same!'_

"I'm…okay. In that room, I mean."

'_Idiot!'_

"Are you sure, Loki?"

Thor wasn't expecting this subject to be brought up.

"You don't need to worry about me, Thor. Really."

"But I am worried. That is why I went to check on you."

Loki pulled one of his arms free and raised it in order to curve his hand around the dip between Thor's neck and shoulder.

"Thank you, Thor."

"Loki, do not ever think for one second that I would send you away. I just wanted you to have more freedom. You deserve it."

Loki's vision became blurry and his eyes began to sting. It felt as if there was salt in them. Suddenly he could no longer breathe through his nose and he felt water droplets on his cheeks. How was that possible? It wasn't raining.

He brought the hand on Thor's shoulder to his face and brushed his fingertips under his eyes. When he looked at them there was a slight shine from the wetness left behind.

'_No.'_

"Loki?"

'_No!'_

He couldn't cry. It was beaten into him that he was not allowed to cry because it was unattractive. Loki rubbed at his eyes, but no matter what he did, the tears wouldn't stop. He hiccupped and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I can't make it stop."

Loki didn't look up when he felt Thor shift, but when he felt cloth brushing against his face, he opened his eyes. He couldn't hold back the choked laugh that escaped his lips.

"You just wanted an excuse to take your shirt off."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Mmm. Yes, I suppose it did."

"Loki, I need to say something, too."

"Thor no."

"Loki, I'm in lo-" He was once again interrupted by a hand covering his mouth.

"No, Thor. Not with someone like me," Loki said as he slowly moved his hand. He looked down and tried to avoid the blue-eyed gaze on him. "You deserve better."

Loki tried to ease his way off of Thor's lap, not because of Thor but because his legs were beginning to hurt. Before he could get very far, he was on his back being crushed by Thor's body weight. That sure did a lot to help with the leg problem. Almost immediately after, Thor raised himself up on his elbows so he could look down at the startled man.

"Do not say things like that. I don't know what you have done in the past to make you feel so self-conscious about yourself, but that does not matter to me. I am not exactly a saint, either. I have done a few bad things myself, but that doesn't make me unworthy of a person's love."

Loki could feel tears filling his eyes again and he blinked rapidly to try and hide them, but Thor noticed.

"I'm sorry. I can't…" He rubbed at his eyes and growled in frustration.

"Don't be. You're beautiful when you cry, Loki. You're always beautiful."

Loki stared up at Thor as if searching for any sign of dishonesty. He sniffled then huffed out of his mouth.

"You're not making these eyes dry any faster, Thor."

I wish I had a sentimental Thor in my life who would say things like that to me. FOREVER ALONE.

I cannot write kissing scenes. I just can't fucking do it. I can read porn and I can picture it in my head, but when I try to write it on paper I LOSE MY SHIT. I would write maybe 2 words at a time and then I'd start blushing like a fucking _nun_ or something. Or I would feel nauseas.

Writing the sex scene is going to be utter hell. And I can guarantee that there will be only one, because that's all I can handle.

So, because my muse doesn't give a shit about my health or well-being in general, the touchy-feely kissing stuff will kinda continue into the next chapter a little because I just needed to step back and take a breather. I think the angst fest was related to how shitty my week was. And because I'm not married to Chris Hemsworth.


	20. Homogay and Cockblocking

Pairing: Thor/Loki (still hasn't changed)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: More Loki angst. And some more kissing because I'm suicidal.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

So, how about those spoilers? Oh my God that new German trailer and the Avengers story book. Can it be May now?

And what the hell is a "chockablock"? My spell check keeps changing "cockblock" to "chockablock." That's so dumb.

Chapter 20: Homogay and Cockblocking (No really, don't take my titles seriously)

Loki wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he opened his eyes, he almost immediately closed them again because of the brightness of the sunlight. He was also aware of another body pressed up against his back. It took him a few seconds to process that there was a problem.

"Sunlight…Thor, it's morning. We stayed out here all night," Loki hissed, trying to pry himself free of the arm that was wrapped around his stomach.

"Murr…five more minutes, brother," Thor groaned before burying his face in Loki's hair.

Loki scoffed then maneuvered himself so he was now facing Thor. He pushed against Thor's chest to try and get loose, but the blonde only tightened his grip.

"Thor, I'm not your brother. I highly doubt this is how you treat Balder."

He then pressed a flat palm against Thor's face and pushed, and that seemed to finally wake the man from his drunken slumber.

"Loki, what are you doing to my face?" The dark-haired male rolled his eyes. "Ah, it's morning."

"Yes Thor, it's morning, which is what I have been trying to tell you."

"My apologies. I'm not exactly an early riser."

"So I am aware."

"You seem a little tense, Loki."

"Do I?"

"What is it? Was it something I did?"

"No. It's my fault. If I hadn't come out here in the first place then we wouldn't have fallen asleep here and Sleipnir would still be in the stables and-"

"Wait, that's what you are worried about?"

"He does not belong to me! And if your father finds out-"

"First of all, my father is in the Odinsleep, so he has no knowledge of our absence. And if he somehow finds out, then I will tell him that I took Sleipnir from the stables."

"Thor, don't lie to your father on my behalf. He is already angry with you for bringing me here."

"Loki, I swear to you that you need not worry about my father. As long as I am here, nothing he can do or say will harm you." Loki looked slightly to the side and furrowed his brow. "You do not believe me?" Thor asked, brushing his knuckles along Loki's spine, earning a sigh and a shudder.

"I'm sorry, Thor. I just…I feel like my mind is collapsing. I think I'm going insane."

"You're not going insane, Loki. You are just trying to adjust to a different environment in a short amount of time."

"Then why am I seeing these strange things? I don't understand what is happening to me!"

"I wish I had all the answers. But I swear to you that we will figure this out together."

"Together…" Loki whispered.

"Yes. Together."

Loki examined Thor's expression for any sign of dishonesty. When he saw none, he couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face. He placed his hands on both sides of Thor's face and kissed him furiously. Thor immediately responded, tightening his hold around Loki's waist and tangling his fingers in his dark hair. When they separated for air, Loki pressed his forehead against Thor's, letting out a huffed laugh in between breaths.

"You aren't making fun of me again are you?" Loki shook his head.

"No. I've just never been this happy in my life. And you're the reason."

Thor leaned forward and Loki got the hint that he was supposed to lie on his back. Thor propped himself up on his elbows so he wasn't crushing Loki, and the other man had to bat away some of the blonde hair that fell across his face.

"I guess I really do need a hair cut."

"No. It's fine."

Thor bent his head down and trailed kisses along Loki's temple, the side of his face, and bit slightly at his collarbone. Loki instinctively turned his head to allow the blonde more access and arched his back to let him know he was enjoying the attention.

"What would you like to do today, Loki?"

Thor was on Cloud Nine, so he didn't care if he sounded like a teenage girl with a crush. Loki didn't seem to mind or notice either.

"I don't mean to be a cockblock, but-"

"Where did you hear that term?" Thor asked, somewhat surprised.

Loki furrowed his brow in contemplation. He had to think about it for a moment.

"It must have been at the slave camp at some point," Loki replied, still unsure. "Why? Where did _you _hear it?"

"Tony."

"Oh, um, Tin Man?"

"Haha! No, _Iron _Man."

"Ah, right."

"I'm sorry. I should not have interrupted. What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, I was just saying that, well, since your father is in the Odinsleep…I mean I could be wrong. But does that mean you have to take over for him?" Thor nodded. "I don't want to distract you from your duties or get you into trouble. And…your mother. She seems unwell."

"No, you are right. I should not be neglecting my duties as future King. And I should not be leaving my mother to carry the burden alone." Thor pushed himself up from the grass, then helped Loki stand as well. "Will you stay with her? Just to be near her while she rests should something happen. And she seems to be quite fond of you."

"Of course, Thor. I would be glad to."

"Well, shall we go?" Thor asked before kissing the top of Loki's head.

"Yes, we can go. But I think we should probably put our clothes on first."

"Yes, that would be best."

Stupid ending is stupid. But hey, I'm not dead! I got through it! Okay, no more kissing for a while because I don't think my body has enough energy for it. The sex chapter is going to be a nightmare.

Again, sorry about last week's update. I don't know what was going on, but hopefully something like that won't happen again. Of course, considering that my family's cursed, I probably just jinxed it.

Ugh, I love Thor so much. I want a boyfriend who's not a total douchebag and says all this cheesy fluffy crap that makes you wanna vomit rainbows but there's nobody like that. Forever alone.

Again, read my AO3 stuff. I've posted a couple new stories that apparently aren't too bad since people are reading them and commenting and stuff. I may eventually post them here, don't know which one first, but that will be after I finish this story. Whenever that happens...


	21. Labor of Love

Pairing: Thor/Loki (still hasn't changed)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Girl talk between Loki and Mama Frigga. And a really long rant at the end.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Story Alert: a living hell, Secret Fall

Review: Secret Fall (omg your review killed me)

Regarding Secret Fall's review, I guess I should have reworded my reply a little better. It sort of was a That's What She Said moment, but it also wasn't at the same time. Throughout the story I'm leaving subtle hints as to what Loki's…"occupation" is. It's cleared up later.

Anywho, I had a book report that I was working on all week, so I didn't have much time to write the chapter. I'm on spring break right now, and my report's due Tuesday, so I wrote pretty much all of this today. So if it's total crap, you know why.

And the thing with Hogun is totally legit. I mean come on, he only has 3 lines in the whole movie. And I can recite all of them. With my hands tied behind my back. Blindfolded.

And on a completely unrelated note, Happy Irish Day!

Chapter 21: Labor of Love

The trip back to the palace was mostly silent, not counting the hoof-falls of the horses. There were the occasional glances shared between the two men, but other than that there was hardly any socializing. Spoken words were not needed.

When they reached the stables, Loki was thankful that it was daylight, only because he would be able to see better. He had a minor panic attack when the stable workers approached, expressions of shock plain on their faces.

"You did not see us. And my father is not to know about this," Thor said sternly while leading his horse to his stall.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Loki watched the exchange silently, and he felt a little bit sorry for the workers because of how terrified they looked. He was brought back to reality when Sleipnir bumped his shoulder.

"I bet you want all of this stuff off your back, huh."

At first Sleipnir had remained still, but when Loki removed the bridal, he shook his head and pawed at the floor with his two front right legs. He flicked his tail and snorted.

"You're welcome."

"Loki, if you are about done talking to the horse," Thor said jokingly.

"I'll be there shortly," Loki said over his shoulder. "I'll come back and see you soon. I promise." After another short moment, Loki turned around and walked over to stand next to Thor. "So, what now?"

When Thor reached over to hold his hand, his eyes widened and he tried to pull it free. Thor only laughed.

"Relax, Loki. No one will be wandering the corridors at this hour. They will be at breakfast, which is where we're headed."

"Oh. Yes. Of course. I'm sorry." Thor chuckled before pulling Loki to his chest and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Um…when we are finished, should we bring your mother something to eat?"

"Yes, that's a good idea. But first we should bathe, since we were lying in the dirt all night and we smell like horses."

After the two men bathed, with no awkward incidents like the day before, they met in the hallway and walked to the dining hall together. The room fell silent as they entered, all eyes focused on them. Loki moved closer to Thor and tried to hide himself from their gazes. He didn't like being the center of attention.

As if there was nothing out of the ordinary, the conversations started to pick up and the noise level in the room was loud once again. Loki was able to relax once he was certain that no one was staring at him anymore and he let out a sigh of relief.

Thor continued to lead them even further into the hall, and at first Loki had no idea where they were going until he heard a familiar chorus of laughter. Well, he had heard it maybe two or three times, but he knew it well enough.

"Well, look who decided to join us. It's been a while since we've eaten together."

"Very funny, Fandral," Thor said as he sat down next to Sif.

"Ah, and Loki's here as well. Good morning, lad," Volstagg said.

"Good morning…"

Loki sat down across from Thor, because that was what he was used to. He was next to, if he remembered correctly, Hogun. He figured it would be okay because the man didn't speak much. Actually, Loki had never heard him speak at all.

"So, I assume you two have gotten over your lover's quarrel and sorted out your problems?"

"Fandral!" Thor shouted, slamming a fist on the table.

"Thor, how is your mother? I've heard that she has not left your father's side ever since he fell into the Odinsleep," Sif said, trying to calm her friend down. Thor looked at his lap and fumbled with his hands.

"She hasn't. After this, Loki and I are going to bring her something to eat, and then he is going to stay with her while she rests. I need to see what is required of me in my father's absence." When he looked up, he saw that his friends were staring at him as if he had worms crawling out of his ears. "What?"

"N-nothing. It's just…you sound so…mature," Sif said.

"Oh."

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing-"

"I know. And thank you, Sif."

Breakfast continued on with some more sexual innuendos from Fandral, resulting in death threats from Thor, a few scolding remarks from Sif about how if Volstagg was going to eat that much food he should keep it in his mouth, and an agreement to meet in the sparring ring later that afternoon. Thor and Loki quietly excused themselves and left with a small plateful of food and pitcher and goblet of water for Frigga.

When they arrived, Thor knocked before quietly opening the door. They entered the room and saw the Queen where they knew she would be: sitting at Odin's bedside with one of his hands clutched in her own. Loki suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over him because this image was so sickeningly familiar to him.

"Oh Thor, I didn't hear you come in," Frigga said, looking up slightly.

Loki felt like someone was squeezing his heart in their hand and wringing it dry. There were dark circles under the Queen's eyes and her cheekbones seemed to be jutting out because of how much thinner she had become. She looked so exhausted, and Loki couldn't help but feel angry at Odin for putting her through this.

"We brought you breakfast, Mother."

"Thank you. Just set it down over there."

"No. You need to eat." Thor didn't want to scold her, but he was running out of options. "I am plenty capable of filling in for him. I'm not a child. And have one of the guards or Healers stay with him for awhile. But you need to eat and rest."

"Yes. You are right, Thor."

"Loki has agreed to stay with you in case you need anything. Who would you like for me to find as your temporary replacement?"

"Fulla. She is who I trust the most."

Thor nodded and handed the food items to Loki before leaving the room. There was a moment of awkward silence before Loki cleared his throat.

"Um…if you would…lead the way, we can go to your chambers. So you can…eat and…"

"No, I'd like to go to my garden. I haven't been outside in awhile."

"Oh, okay. Whatever you want."

"I'll get the doors for you, since your hands are full," Frigga said as she stood from the floor.

"Thank you, Lady Frigga," Loki replied with a nervous laugh.

Once they were outside, they sat on the bench from the previous day. Loki sat near the edge so he would have enough room to put Frigga's breakfast in between them. He poured some water into the goblet and held it out to her, and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you for doing this, Loki."

"Of course. I don't mind really. Sure, we've only seen each other a couple times, but…I enjoy spending time with you."

"And I you." Frigga placed the goblet down next to her with a quiet metallic clink then folded her hands in her lap. "So how was your adventure last night?"

"You…you know about that?"

"Thor was running through the halls like a headless chicken looking for you."

"Oh no…he…he thought I had left."

"I thought you had, too. I was worried that you actually took my advice to heart." Loki looked at her questioningly. "I know I said, or implied rather, that your visions started when you came here, and-"

"The only way to stop them is to leave."

"Yes. But I should never have said that. It would break Thor's heart if you left Asgard."

"Thor told me he loves me."

"And _you_ said?"

"I do, too. Well, not those exact words, but he knows. At least I _think _he knows."

"That's wonderful, Loki." Frigga tilted her head slightly. "But you seem to disagree."

"It…no. He can't love _me_. I'm a slave, and he's a prince. No one would _ever _approve of us. And I'm a man, he has to marry a woman. I can't give him what he needs."

"Oh, Loki." Frigga reached up and softly stroked his hair. "Love is the one thing that we all desire the most, yet oftentimes it can be so cruel to us."

"Kind of like that saying 'Bad things happen to good people.'"

"Yes. Exactly like that."

~IGNORE THIS~

I just need to get this off my chest. Anyway, I had the craziest idea of writing an Avengers fanfic with a Lord of the Rings plotline type thingy. I've seen AU photosets on Tumblr and stuff, but my idea is different.

So like, it starts during the intro of Thor when Odin's talking about the war between Asgard and Jotunheim and stuff, right? Right. So here's where shit gets real. The Frost Giants aren't the bad guys, 'kay? Odin's the bad guy, as in Sauron. So Laufey's with baby!Loki in the temple and he gives Loki the Tesseract (The One Ring) and it like does that weird disappearing whatevermajigg that Loki can do (except Laufey does it for him obvs).

And then Laufey's like "You have to go to Asgard (Mordor) take back the Casket (destroy the Ring) and rebuild Jotunheim and blah blah blah whatever-the-shit. Oh yeah, and you have to kill Odin before he kills you first no pressure or anything." And then he puts Loki on Fenrir's back and sends him to Nornheim (you know, to be raised by Norns and wolves and stuff). And then Odin shows up and kills him - single tear of man pain.

And when Loki's older and stuff he brings out the Tesseract and has a staff made for it (like in the Avengers movie) because it's the only weapon that has a chance to beat Gungnir. And then the Fellowship people are obvs Thor and Avengers characters and stuff, but yeah.

No sleep plus junk food at random times during the day equals weirdass fanfic ideas. Seriously though, wouldn't that be amazing?

I can't talk about this on AO3 because in coffee universe, this is like Dunkin' Donuts and AO3 is like Starbucks. If I tried this on AO3 I'd get chewed out by like 50 people, because that website is so fucking elite. They don't care about an author's personal life, they just wanna read porn. So all I can do is post my stories and hope people like them. That's why I also post things here, because I know that I can still bitch about how crappy my week was and know that I won't get any heat for it.


	22. Accidents Happen

Pairing: Thor/Loki (still hasn't changed)

Rating: T (for now, but will be M later)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Loki's a perv

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: zero 13 noir 21 absoluteandcrimson (had to put spaces or it wouldn't show up)

Favorite Author: fushkia

Favorite Story: AliceAusten, Altair snape black, Aquaofthe4, bloodlustphyco, DarkWolf005, fushkia, Moleinahill, Princess Blanca, psychotic kitsune, Sarunei, sasumis, The Rebirth of Happiness, VFromMasyaf, whitefeatherchangestime, zero 13 noir 21 absoluteandcrimson

Story Alert: A.F. WolfSlinx, bloodlustphyco, bloodyhacker19, ladiladi, mkupyrdmnd, Moleinahill, PerlaB4, Riku-Rocks, zero 13 noir 21 absoluteandcrimson

Review: anon (that's right, I'm silently judging you)

Okay, so I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. I promise I have not abandoned this story. It really is my fault, because I'm writing a few other fics along with this one, and I didn't get a chance to work on it (also I was kind of…stuck). One thing that I hate about AO3 is that the people there are so…nagging. "Update soon!" "More please!" "Can't wait to see more!" They're like five-year-olds asking for candy, Jesus fucking Christ.

Also my life has been really chaotic. School was kicking my butt with essays and finals and I went to Orlando for a week and just a bunch of other stuff has been happening. And frankly I just needed a break from this story and wanted to work on my other fics.

I can't guarantee I'll be able to update every weekend like I used to, but I'll try my best. Also, I am going to be posting a couple of my other fics here, so if you haven't already Author Alerted me, go ahead and do so (only if you're interested in reading my new stuff). Again, I'm sorry for the delay.

Chapter 22: Accidents Happen

After Frigga had finished eating, Loki tried to coax her into going to her room and resting, but she refused. It took some persuasion from Thor, who fortunately had shown up only a few minutes into their argument. Once the Queen had been tucked in to bed and they were certain she would stay there, Thor and Loki went to the training grounds. Loki didn't want to go, but Thor had promised his friends that he would meet them there in the afternoon, so he kept his mouth shut.

When they entered through the doors, the two men headed to the back of the room. The people they were looking for were in the same place they had been the previous day, making them easy to find. And there was also the fact that they were being their usual rowdy selves.

"Oi Thor! I didn't think you would show up!" Fandral shouted.

"Of course he would. Thor is an honorable man who always keeps his promises," Volstagg said.

"Except the ones he makes when he is drunk."

"Okay okay, that's enough. Could you at least make an attempt to not embarrass me in front of Loki?" Thor grumbled, though he wasn't really angry.

"Oh riiiight…Lokiiii…"

"It's alright, he's perfectly harmless," Thor whispered when he saw the terrified expression on Loki's face.

"You wound me Thor. You make it sound as if I'm an er-"

"Didn't you say you wanted to spar with Thor? That's why you asked him to come here this afternoon. Am I correct?" Sif interrupted.

"Ah yes! Thank you Sif."

"You wouldn't shut up about it all morning, it would be impossible for you to forget," the woman muttered, rolling her eyes as she walked over and sat down on the bench.

"Well, there is no need to stall. Let's get this over with, shall we?" Thor said as he joined his friends at the bench and placed Mjolnir on the floor. Loki sat down and folded his hands in his lap then jumped slightly when a thick red fabric landed on him. "Will you take care of my belongings for me?"

"Yes, Thor," Loki said as he began to fold the cape.

"This will not take long," the blonde said with a wink.

"Yeah watch my stuff, too," Fandral said as he unceremoniously tossed his cape onto the bench next to Loki.

Loki looked at the dark blue fabric with scrutiny as if he was expecting it to come alive. He gasped when it moved, then saw that someone had picked it up.

"You just take care of Thor," Sif said with a smile.

Loki wanted to say that it was the complete opposite, that Thor was the one who had taken care of him, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. He looked up when he heard a loud clang of metal striking metal and saw that the fight had already started.

Of course Thor would not be allowed to use Mjolnir, because it must be almost impossible to defeat in a fight. Loki had seen first-hand, in a way, how powerful the weapon was when he had the vision of he and Thor battling on the Bifrost. But Loki had never seen Thor hold a sword before, nor any other weapon for that matter, so he had no idea how skillful he was.

Loki mentally scolded himself for having thoughts such as those. He should be supporting Thor, not doubting him. He had no reason to be worried. Thor was royalty, so because of his upbringing he probably received the best training. He probably knew how to use all of these weapons backwards and forwards. Blindfolded.

But Loki also knew that this was more than just a battle between two men in order to show off their skill level, or to just have a bit of fun. This was what it was for Fandral, but for Thor it was something entirely different. Thor wasn't fighting just for the adrenaline rush or the entertainment of it all. He was fighting for Loki.

Frigga had told him that Thor had always had a thirst for battle and violence. His main drive for victory was to be able to boast about his conquest and show off his skills and have celebrations thrown in his honor. But Frigga had also told him that Thor had begun to mature and that his desire for violence had become a desire to protect.

Loki refused to believe that he was the reason for this change brought about in Thor. But if it helped him win, then he wouldn't mind being able to say that he was indirectly responsible and should receive some credit for this victory, thank you very much.

After he had finished with his "little" internal monologue, Loki returned his attention back to the fight. As he watched sparks fly in all direction with every strike of blade against blade, Loki tried to remain still and not flinch. It was mostly the sound that got to him. He had grown up learning to hate loud noises and shouting, because it was everywhere and sometimes directed at him for no reason or for reasons he could not figure out. It was all Loki knew. But he had also learned how to tune it out, if he tried hard enough.

Loki closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. He relaxed his shoulders and cleared his throat. When he opened his eyes, he did not look at the swords. That would have broken the spell. Instead, he kept his eyes on Thor.

Loki was uncertain as to how long the fight had been going on, but it must have been quite a while because there was sweat dripping down the side of Thor's face. Either that, or Thor was just quick to perspiration. Loki had to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter because of all the colorful language the two men were using in their insults towards each other. He shouldn't have found it funny, but it was, and he was secretly thankful for something to lighten the mood.

Thor had once told him that when he received Mjolnir, his father explained that while it was a weapon of immense power, it could also be used as a tool for building. Loki was sure that it had never been used for the latter as of yet, but judging how large Thor's arms were, it would lead one to believe the opposite.

Loki was still somewhat surprised that those same arms had held him only hours ago with the utmost care. And the large hands that gripped the handle of the sword so tightly caressed him as if he was made of glass. He was so caught up in his musings that he didn't notice the blood dripping from his chin.

"Loki! Your nose is bleeding!" Sif shouted from next to him.

"What?"

Loki reached up and wiped at his face. When he looked down, sure enough, there was a red smudge on his palm. He flinched when dark red droplets appeared on his hand with silent plopping noises. He didn't want to wipe his hand on his clothing, since he was borrowing the outfit from a dead person and, despite the fact that Thor said the man wouldn't come back to haunt him, he didn't want to take the risk. So he grabbed the closest thing: Thor's cape. Only a few seconds later did he realize what he was doing.

"Ah! This isn't mine!" He shouted and pulled it away from his face.

Loki covered his nose with his hand to keep from making a mess everywhere. He began to panic when he saw the small stain on the red fabric. Why did Thor's cape have to be a different shade of red? Why couldn't it have been darker?

When he felt blood dripping through thin cracks between his fingers, Loki moved his hand and pinched his nostrils together. He abandoned the cape altogether and ran from the room. Hopefully he would be able to find a washroom somewhere and could take care of his problem.

Sif watched him leave with a concerned expression and silently hoped that everything would be okay. She bent down and picked up Thor's cape and set it neatly on the bench next to her. She then turned it over so that the bloodstain would be facedown.

She continued to watch the battle, but her heart wasn't really into it. She wanted to go check on Loki, but she also knew that he was embarrassed and would want his privacy more than anything. The fight soon came to an end, naturally with Thor as the victor, and both men grasped arms in a friendly gesture as a battle well fought. They turned and approached the bench, slightly unsteady on their feet from exhaustion, and Fandral sat down heavily. Thor's smile of victory soon turned to a frown of disappointment and he looked around the room.

"Where is Loki?"

"He had a bit of an accident," Sif answered forlornly. She had to resist the urge to smack Fandral on the arm when he snorted.

"What do you mean? Where did he go?"

"Just follow the trail. You will find him," she replied, inclining her head to the side.

When Thor looked to see what she was referring to, his eyes widened at the sight of the dark red droplets that led to the door. He did not hesitate and quickly left his friends in haste, not even bothering to put on his cape. Sif was somewhat thankful for that.

Thor followed the trail of blood through the hallway, and his concern only grew as it continued. He wondered how long it would keep going until there was a small puddle that formed at a closed door. He turned the knob but the door was locked.

"Loki? It's me. Open the door."

"No," a silent voice said from inside.

Thor was somewhat surprised that he was being refused, but he was also glad that Loki was standing up for himself.

"I am worried because of the blood and I only want to make certain that you are alright."

"I'm fine."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Thor, I'm sure," Loki snapped, his voice sounding somewhat nasally.

"What is wrong with your voice?"

"Nothing is _wrong_ with my voice."

"It sounds strange."

"My nose is bleeding."

"Oh." Thor stared at the door and blinked a couple times. "Is that all?"

"Yes. That is all."

"I thought it might be some serious life-threatening injury," Thor said with a chuckle.

"I already told you I wasn't injured."

"That you did."

"Are you just going to stand there and make fun of me?"

"Well, it would make us even for all of the times you laughed at me. Or you could unlock the door and allow me to help you."

When Loki didn't respond Thor thought that he may have upset him. But when he heard a click, he knew he hadn't. Thor turned the knob, and this time he was able to push open the door. He entered the room and saw that it was common washroom that was simply placed in the corridor for convenient use for emergencies. Such as right now. He saw Loki's back slightly hunched over at the sink and his hands were near his face, but he couldn't see what he was doing.

Thor decided that he had annoyed the other male enough already, so he decided to simply sit on the edge of the nearby bath tub. He silently watched Loki scrub at his nose and mouth and chin, where blood had dried and stained the skin in various places. There was blood on the sink, as well as on his fingers. His nose had stopped bleeding some time ago.

Thor couldn't help himself.

"You look like you've been punched in the face."

Loki rounded on him and narrowed his eyes. He set his mouth in a thin line, but it only made the situation more humorous.

"Thanks, Thor. That's really kind of you to say."

"Any time."

"So did you win?" Loki asked, looking away from the blonde and returning to his former task of cleaning his face.

"Yes."

"Good. Oh, and sorry about your cape."

"What about my cape?"

"I made a bit of a mess."

"It is alright. I've gotten it dirty many times. It will wash out," Thor said with a shrug.

"And I'm sorry I missed the fight."

"Do not worry. There will be many opportunities for you to watch me win."

Loki shook his head and chuckled at Thor's smugness.

"Silly oaf."

I wrote a scene kind of similar to the training grounds one in the most recent chapter of "The Little Frost Giant," but in that fic Loki doesn't get a nose bleed. Instead he…uh, never mind. Don't wanna spoil it for people who haven't read it. It's on AO3 for anyone interested. I dunno, I just like the pairing off of Thor and Fandral. Mmm…Chris Hemsworth and Josh Dallas. Yummy.

I saw _The Avengers_. Twice. Well fuck, I guess this means that I'm gonna have to go back and edit chapter 14 at some point. Not right away, obviously, but eventually. I'll probably wait until after it comes out on DVD before I do anything. COULSON WHYYYYYYY! -cries forever-


	23. Hard Times

Pairing: Thor/Loki (seriously y'all?)

Rating: M (upped because reasons)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Non-con stuffs ahead

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: NekoHK

Favorite Author: JenniCDS, Klalista

Favorite Story: Axelotle, hiruma-devil, Kiemura14, Klalista, makoto4ever, NekoHK, XIII13

Story Alert: Aqua-Princess of Imagination, Celdria, dinoshin, Extraho606, FrostyFeline, Gwyllion, honeyberries, JenniCDS, KlainersGunnaKlaine, misty103, Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, Prunae, sdv, totalanimelover

Review: Klalista, XIII13

I wasn't expecting this much feedback after posting the latest chapter. That's awesome guys!

Okay, so I should have reworded my statement a bit differently. I already have one of my AO3 stories up, but it hasn't been there for very long. "One Does Not Simply Walk Into Asgard" is the title. I still haven't decided which other ones I'll post yet, or if I will, but we'll just have to see.

Anyway, just a heads up that this chapter has some non-con and abuse in it, but I've made Loki suffer enough already so I'm sure he can handle a little more. Okay. And if you don't know what a sari is, just look it up on Google Images, but leave out the shirts/halter tops, since Loki doesn't have any boobage that he needs to hide. Okay.

The chapter's a bit longer to make up for the lack of updates. And just because it ended up that way. So enjoy the angst fest. This is the first time I've ever written something like this, so _please be gentle_~ Oh and the reason it's in italics is because it's a dream sequence. And now you know.

Chapter 23: Hard Times

_Loki was sitting on a log and a woman a few years his senior was crouched in front of him. She was digging under his fingernails to clean out any dirt using a small scalpel she had smuggled from who knows where. Loki looked at her questioningly when she suddenly pulled away and tucked the blade under her sleeve. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a large hand roughly grab him by the shoulder and pull him up into a standing position._

"_You've got a customer," a gruff voice said._

_Loki heaved a sigh and allowed himself to be dragged by the collar of his shirt._

_From that point on, Loki turned off his brain as he was passed from one set of hands to another. First he was given just enough food so that his stomach wouldn't make any embarrassing noises later. He was bathed, and while it was a pretty mediocre job, it was just enough to remove a majority of the more visible dirt on his skin. Cheap oils and perfumes, which had probably been acquired through dishonest dealings, were applied to his body to distract from any imperfections they might have missed. Not that they even needed to bother. His pretty face was enough of a distraction. _

_They dressed him in a green sari with silver embroidery around the edges and a black petticoat underneath made out of thin material. Kohl was applied around his eyes in order to enhance the paleness of his skin, as well as highlight his emerald irises. Even real gems would be pale comparisons to the boy's eyes._

_After they had finished primping him, Loki was led to a large somewhat ornate tent, or what could be considered ornate by their standards, and was lightly pushed inside through the flaps. He stumbled a little bit, which snapped him out of his stupor. He saw that he was, for the time being, alone, so he relished in the temporary solitude for as long as he could. The peace did not last._

_Loki's heart leapt into his throat when the tent flaps separated and a large man entered. He had hardly taken a few steps inside and he was already crowding Loki's space. Loki had to resist the urge to back away from this man, or avert his gaze, lest he make him angry. He was not a pleasant sight to look at, and Loki could tell the man was rich, judging by the fancy wardrobe he was wearing. He desperately hoped that he didn't pay a large sum of money. _

_Loki drew his bottom lip into his mouth and clenched his hands into fists at his sides when the man tugged at the pinned cloth on his shoulder and the entire garment slid to the floor and pooled around Loki's bare feet. As he felt the petticoat, and the only remaining source of dignity he still held onto, being lowered, Loki swallowed and inhaled sharply through his nose before allowing his eyes to slide shut._

"_Get on the rug."_

_Loki stepped out of his clothes and backed up slowly so he wouldn't trip over himself. He didn't look over his shoulder to see where he was going because that would look foolish. Once he felt the softness of the plush rug under his feet he knew that he could sit down. Not that he wanted to. He also noticed that almost immediately after he began moving, for every step backwards that he took, the man matched him with a forward stride._

'_Don't cry, Loki. Don't cry, and don't fight him. Just do as he says and it will be over soon.'_

_When the man began unlacing his trousers, a wave of dread washed over Loki. He hated oral sex. Not only was it disgusting, but it was humiliating, and it made him feel used. Well, more than he already was, in a sense. As soon as the man pulled out his cock, Loki grimaced at the sight of it. How he could already be that hard, despite the fact that anything had yet to happen, was beyond him. But this could also work in his favor, because it meant that it would be quick._

"_Suck."_

_Loki silently prayed to anyone who was listening for this to be over soon and, if they could, to somehow liberate him from this prison. Without looking at any part of the man's anatomy, he slowly lowered himself onto his hands and knees and crawled forward. When he knew he was close enough, because he could smell it and feel the heat against his face, Loki closed his eyes and leaned forward the rest of the way._

_Loki pressed his tongue against the bottom of his mouth as hard as he could so he might be able to avoid having to endure a lingering bad taste. It worked for a while, but when thick fingers tangled in his hair and yanked his head forward, he was caught off guard and it all fell to pieces. When he tried to pull away from the solid grip on his hair, he found that he could not, and soon after this realization the man began to thrust his hips forward and shove his cock down Loki's throat. _

_Loki's eyes widened in terror as he began to choke and he tried to breathe through his nose, but it was nearly impossible. His eyelids burned as tears began to form at the corners and he blinked rapidly to force them back. He was scared and utterly lost at what to do. No one had ever been this rough with him before, so he didn't know what to expect._

_He felt a slight whiplash when he was pulled off and he nearly fell backwards. His hand immediately flew up to his throat and he started coughing dryly, sounding as if he had been wandering around a desert for months without water._

"_Lie on your back. And spread your legs."_

_Loki looked up at the man fearfully and his breaths were coming out unstable. After short deliberation, he did as he was told and slowly lied back and propped himself up on his elbows. He had his legs bent at the knees and, after letting out a shuddering breath, slid his feet apart. Loki turned his head to the side and clamped his eyes shut tightly in embarrassment. _

_It just kept getting worse and worse as the seconds seemed to pass and nothing happened. Loki chanced a peek at what the man was doing, and became utterly confused when he saw that he was just staring at the area between Loki's thighs with an expression of complete awe. Loki wanted to ask him what was fascinating about his crotch that had him so captivated, but that probably would have made the situation more awkward than it needed to be._

_The man 'hmm'ed and his expression turned into an appreciative smirk, which made Loki unsettled. Before he had a chance to contemplate the man's behavior, he suddenly found himself flipped over on his stomach. The air was knocked out of him for a brief moment because of how hard he had hit the floor, but he soon recovered, and when he tried to sit up, he was pushed down by a hand on his back._

_Panic flooded through his core as he felt his thighs being pushed apart, and on instinct he raised up on his elbows to get away. Again, the hand pressed him down._

"_No! No, please! Penetration is against the rules!"_

"_And you honestly believe that I care about your _rules_?" _

_Loki knew he had to get his mind to focus, because he wouldn't be able to get out of this mess if he was in a haze. He clawed at the rug when the man grabbed his hips and pulled him backwards onto his lap. He rolled over on his side and was able to escape for a short moment. His only means of salvation was right in front of him, if only he could get to it, but then the man's weight pressed down on his hips and legs. Loki was only thinking about saving his own skin, so he thrust his right elbow back and hit…something._

"_Argh! You whore!"_

_Whatever damage he inflicted was enough to get the man off his back, literally, and he reached his hand out and pulled on the string. He never thought he'd be so happy to hear that bell in his life. When the sound of pounding footsteps reached his ears, Loki scooted further away from the man, who was covering his face with his hands. A few seconds later, an elegantly dressed man flanked by two bodyguards entered the tent and looked around._

"_What is going on?"_

"_He broke my nose, that's what's going on!" The man shouted, pointing at Loki, and there was blood dripping from his hand._

'_Oh. So that's what I hit.'_

"_Care to explain?" _

"_He tried to rape me, and I was only trying to get to the bell…" Loki mumbled, rubbing his arm._

"_I told you beforehand that you are not allowed to-"_

"_Yeah yeah…"_

"_Even though this was foolish on your part, we will not hold it against you, and I guarantee that you will be fully compensated."_

_The man took this as a sign to leave, so he rose from where he was sitting and exited the tent with the two bodyguards escorting him. Once he was sure they were out of hearing range, the other man who had spoken jerked his head around and stalked over to where Loki was crouched on the ground. He reached down and gripped the boy's jaw tightly in his hand, nearly hard enough to break the bone._

"_You _stupid _child!" He shouted before bringing the back of his hand across Loki's face. "Do you have any idea how valuable he was to our business? No, of course you wouldn't. You don't know how to think for yourself."_

"_I'm sorry…" Loki whimpered._

"_Stop crying! Groveling will get you nowhere in life. No one will ever want you."_

_Loki found his air cut off when a hand wrapped around his throat and he was pushed to the ground. He wanted to try and pry the hand off, but he knew that would only make the situation worse. When he was finally able to breathe, he thought he could relax, but a heavy pressure against his ribcage made him cry out. His master was pressing his heel and rotating it on the bones, and it was also making the skin shift and turn purple from bruising. _

_Loki wasn't sure when he had lost consciousness, but he was thankful for it. When he woke up, he looked around and saw that he was still in the tent, but he was alone and someone had brought him a shirt and pants to wear. He put on the pants first, but when he tried to put on the shirt, his torso ached. He looked down at it and his eyes widened when he saw deep gashes that weren't there before. How could he not have noticed them? He tried to slide the shirt on again, slower, and once it was finally over his head, he stood up._

_He didn't know where this idea had come from, perhaps the prayers he had spoken, but he just knew that he had to leave this place. He had to go…somewhere. If he saw his master again, he might start crying, and then he would be beaten again. Or killed. After leaving the tent, Loki weaved his way around to the edge of the slave camp, and once there, he ran. _

_Loki had no clue where he was going, because frankly he didn't know where anything was. He just went wherever he was told. His chest hurt inside from difficulty breathing and outside from the beating he had received. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. Tree branches whipped past him and left small cuts on his face and sharp pebbles scratched up his feet. Stray twigs from shrubs ripped holes in his clothing, but he didn't have the time to be concerned about any of these things._

_Loki finally had a glimmer of hope when he could smell smoke and heard voices, but it also worried him. These people may be dangerous and would not welcome someone like him. They might kill him. He slowed to a walk and crept through the shrubs, observing the campsite and saw a vast number of tents, but they looked very different from the ones at the slave camp. Much nicer. And all of the people here were men, and they wore armor and carried weapons. It was then that Loki spotted a large wooden shed, and he decided that maybe he could hide in it for the time being._

_After making sure no one was around, he snuck over to the shed and pulled open the door, with a bit of difficulty, then pulled it closed. It was pitch black inside, but thankfully he was able to see in dark places relatively well. As he walked further inside, he was able to pick out the distinct smell of food, and it made his mouth water. But Loki was not that selfish, and this was not his food to indulge in. He found a spot to sit down and thanked the higher powers that they kept him safe and led him to this place. _

_His moment of relaxation was short lived, because much too soon for his liking, the doors were pulled open and light flooded the shed. Loki reached up to cover his eyes and scooted closer to the crates next to him. That slight movement was what gave him away._

"_Hey! What are you doing in here? Trying to steal food?" One of the two men that had come shouted._

"_N-no! I was only-"_

"_Yeah right, save your excuses," the soldier said as he walked over and gripped Loki's upper arm, pulling him to his feet._

"_What should we do with him?" The other man asked._

"_We should take him to the prince," he replied, squeezing Loki's arm tighter when he tried to pull away. "He will decide his punishment."_

_Even though Loki's feet were already sore from when he had been running, he had to ignore the pain as he skidded them on the ground in an attempt to liberate himself from the man's grip. This only made the pressure on his arm increase, and it especially hurt because the man's entire hand encased the limb. Loki's heart rate was abnormally fast when they reached the tent, and before he knew it he was tossed to the ground and white-hot pain shot through him._

So! That answers the million-dollar question of what happened to Loki before he met Thor (and it also explains why Thor thought he smelled good). Now everyone can sleep peacefully tonight, yeah?

Yeah, it's kinda weird because all of this was spawned from a dream that I had. I had a dream about Loki's dream. INCEPTION


	24. Sanctuary

Pairing: Thor/Loki (seriously y'all?)

Rating: M (leaving it so I don't have to change it anymore)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Thor is a basket case when he loses things

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Author: SmileCoversBruise

Favorite Story: athlb, BeautifulDemise4, MycroftsAngelEyes, officespace, seethroughiggyseyes, SmileCoversBruise,

Story Alert: _**KLALISTA **_(caps, bold, _and _italics), AnonymityGranted, athlb, officespace, Paxl, reality7068, seethroughiggyseyes, Shippo13, SmileCoversBruise, The Bottled Optimist

Review: _**KLALISTA**_,__FrostyFeline (how do I alphabet?), honeyberries, seethroughiggyseyes, and a bunch of random people so yeah thanks I guess

To my flamer: You make _no _sense. Were you drunk when you wrote that review? Actually _reviews _since you sent it _twice._ Okay, see, I don't need _you_ to tell _me_ to continue this story, because if it was already finished, the website would say so. And if you hate it so much and think it's total crap, don't read it! By the way, my author's notes _are_ before and after each chapter. Maybe you should lay off the crack.

**PRE-CHAPTER A/N**:

"Shampoo" is still a funny word. And a new character appearance yay. Again, more butchering of Norse mythology. My chapters are getting longer, let's see how long I can keep this up.

I saw _Snow White & the Huntsman_ today! So many feels I can't even. Kristen did pretty well in this movie, so kudos for you K Stew. Chris you flawless bastard, stop being so God damn sexy. Never mind don't ever change. /swoons And oh my God the kiss. THE KISS. /foams

Also, I just noticed that when I receive emails about people favoriting, alerting or reviewing this story, sometimes I get messages overlapped but only the top one is shown (I got an email this week that had 4 different reviews). So if I don't credit you, let me know and I'll add your name above.

Chapter 24: Sanctuary

Loki sat up in bed gasping for air and his hand flew up, groping at his torso. He let out a breathwhen he felt no pain, but his shirt was awfully sticky. When he pulled his hand away he looked down at himself to see that he was, for the most part, drenched in sweat. He felt filthy and it made him shudder.

He pulled the blankets away and got up from the bed, immediately walking into the washroom. He turned on the faucet and, once he had it at the temperature he wanted, he grabbed a towel and bathrobe and set them down on the sink. As he waited for the tub to fill, Loki sat on the edge and ran a hand down his face.

Of all the bad experiences from his past that he could possibly dream about, it had to be that one. Sure, that day went from bad to…not bad…but it still left a permanent scar that those Healers would never be able to remove.

After Loki removed his sleepwear, he left them in a damp pile on the floor. He didn't bother with straightening them out or making them look presentable like he had been trained. He didn't want to touch them because they felt disgusting. When the tub was nearly filled, he turned off the faucet and climbed inside. As he slowly slid into the icy water, he let out a blissful sigh, practically feeling the sweat and filth being ripped away from his skin.

After a while, Loki reached over to the ledge and picked up a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. He scooted forward so he could lean back and get his hair wet, then squirted some of the shampoo into his palm. He lathered the citrus-scented cream in his hair, and once he was certain he had all of his hair equally foamy, he leaned back and scrubbed it out into the water. He did the same with the conditioner, then washed his body with soap.

Once he was completely rid of the sweat he had retained during the night, Loki climbed out of the bathtub and wrapped himself in the towel. He pulled the stopper, then set to drying himself off. After he had done that, he adorned the robe and exited the washroom, then stood in the middle of the room at a loss of what to do.

He was wide awake, and frankly somewhat hesitant to try and fall asleep again. Plus, he didn't really want to get back in his bed. After some deliberation, he walked into the closet and pulled out the most simplest outfit he could find, because he really wasn't in the mood to deal with leather and metal at the moment.

Once he had changed clothes, he put on a pair of sandals that he had found at the back of the closet, probably the only pair the man had owned when he was alive, then pulled the black cloak off the hanger and put it on over his outfit. He patted his thigh and, when he heard a metallic jangle, he sighed in relief.

Loki opened the door and peeked around the corridor for any sign of life wandering about. He also looked across the hall at the door to Thor's room, knowing the man would be in there snoring away. This thought brought a smile to his face as he closed the door quietly behind him and crept down the hallway.

When he made it outside, he went a different route than the one he had taken the night before. He wasn't going to visit Sleipnir, even though deep down he wanted to see the horse again. This time Loki wanted to go somewhere new. Well, not necessarily _new_. Hence the key ring.

When he approached the barred gate, Loki reached into the side pocket of his cloak and pulled out the key ring. He selected the old and slightly rusted key, then inserted it into the keyhole. As he knew it would, the gate opened for him. He pulled the key out and put the ring back in his pocket before crossing the threshold, pulling the gate closed behind him, but not locking it.

Loki walked over to the waterfall and looked down at the pond, watching the few fish that were awake swimming around in lazy formations. The light of the moon cast a bluish glow on the flowers, making them look as if they were blanketed in a sheet of frost, but still beautiful. It also enhanced the shadows more than the sun would during the day.

Now that he was alone, Loki took the time he had to explore areas of the garden that he hadn't seen the other three times he had come. Thor was right when he said that the Queen had many windows, and Loki gave up counting them when he ran out of fingers. Even though he hardly knew his way around, he thought he recognized where he was, then he remembered that he was getting close to the area where he had first met the Queen.

Loki came into a clearing and saw the stone bench, now unoccupied, and wondered what it would be like to see through her eyes. He sat down and peered out the window, amazed at how much there really was in the universe. All his life, his sense of perception had been limited only to what was around him. He had never needed to think about places elsewhere. But now he had the freedom and leniency to do just that, and he would seize every moment of it.

The twinkling of the Bifrost below drew his gaze from the swirling galaxies above, and he could see a lone figure standing firm like a constant anchor at the place where the bridge met the golden sphere. He wondered if the man ever slept, or if he even needed to. He wondered what the Guardian's eyes saw as he stared straight ahead. Had he ever been a regular Asgardian? Or was he always bound to this fate of never truly being one of _them_?

For some strange reason this made Loki's chest hurt, and he had to move away from the window. He wandered around for awhile and eventually he ended up at Idunn's orchard. Loki found that he liked the way the trees looked at night more than they did during the day. The moonlight made the apple skins shimmer as if they were made of metal.

"I do hope you weren't planning on stealing from me," a woman's voice said.

Loki looked around for the source but couldn't find it. A few seconds later, a woman with long golden hair and amber eyes wearing a gold dress stepped out from behind one of the trees, dragging the tips of her fingers along the bark.

"No, of course not! I would never take anything without asking."

"Good." There was a momentary silence and Loki looked down at the ground. His curiosity was building up inside him, but he was unsure if he should say anything. "You have a question for me."

"Y-yes…a couple days ago Thor brought me here to show me your apples. I could smell oranges, and I asked him why they smelled that way, but he said they smelled like turkey." Idunn snorted and rolled her eyes. "Does each individual smell something different?"

"Yes. It all pertains to a person's character and tastes. Thor is a very…he likes meat."

"I gathered that."

"And you seem to favor fruits."

"Yes, I do. Grapes especially. Thor feels the need to remind me of it quite often," Loki replied with a smile. "Is it always foods, though?"

"No. Queen Frigga smells rain. And the All-Father smells copper."

"Do they also taste the way they smell?"

"No. If that were the case, it could be fatal to some who consume them."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Loki said, nodding. "What do you smell?"

"Apples."

This caught Loki off-guard because he was half-expecting it, but he also felt a bit sorry for her. He wondered if she enchanted the fruits in such a way because she was unable to experience it herself. Then he felt foolish for even thinking it. He had no idea of how any of this worked.

"Tell no one of our confrontation," Idunn said.

Loki wanted to ask her why, but he knew better. Plus, he was kind of scared of her, if he was honest with himself. Angering a deity was a bad idea. Had he upset her for asking that question? She was dismissing him in such an abrupt manner, it seemed like that was the case.

"I won't say anything. I promise."

"Good," she replied with a tone of finality.

Loki gave the goddess a slight bow before turning and leaving the orchard. Even if Thor somehow found out that he had come to the garden tonight, he would keep to his word and not tell him about visiting the orchard. He always kept his promises, and he would not break Idunn's trust, even for Thor.

This time when Loki stopped, it was next to the butterfly bush, however the butterflies must have been asleep, if insects even sleep, because to any passersby it looked like a simple bush adorned with purple blossoms. After he had looked at it long enough, he walked a few strides and halted under the mountain laurels. The purple blossoms were beginning to turn gray, but the scent still lingered. Loki guessed that this was a plant that only lived for a short time, which saddened him. Thor was right when he said that this was his favorite.

Loki sat down under the trees and exhaled through his nose. He glanced down and picked up a brown shell that had fallen from the laurel, cracking open one end and catching the red bean in his palm. He rotated his hand and watched the seed roll from side to side and wondered if the other one he had kept was still in Thor's room. He set the shell on the ground in front of him and closed his hand around the seed before lying down on his side.

Loki kept his eyes forward and stared at the white lilies planted in the ground next to the bench where he had sat with the Queen earlier that morning. They had sat there twice, now that he thought about it, and the subjects that they spoke of differed in many ways. Loki breathed deeply and allowed his eyelids to slide shut, the waterfall a comforting sound in the background.

When Loki awoke, it was to the sun's bright rays shining on his face and irritating his eyes through the shut lids. It was only for a split second, and then it went dark. Loki furrowed his brow, then blinked his eyes blearily and saw someone standing over him. He rubbed at his eyes to clear them of sleep, then looked up at the person in front of him.

Even from the ground, he could tell they were shorter than him, but not by much, and that this person was male. He had thick dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and his clothes consisted of gold and black. He almost looked like a younger version of Thor, but he had a bit of a resemblance to Frigga.

"You must be Loki," the boy said. He was probably in his mid-teens, judging by the tenor voice.

"Yes."

"My brother's nearly torn the whole palace apart looking for you. He was about to beat holes in the walls with Mjolnir, but Mother scolded him." Loki found that he couldn't find his voice. He had screwed up again. "I'm kidding."

"Balder, did you find-Loki!"

"Thor I-" Loki couldn't complete his thought because he was lifted from the ground and pulled into a bear hug, and he could swear that he heard a cracking sound. "Thor, that hurts."

"Oh, s-sorry." Thor loosened his grip and held Loki out at arm's length, then brought his hands up to cup the other male's face as if looking to see if there were any injuries. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air, but I guess I ended up falling asleep."

"You're welcome, by the way," the younger sibling grumbled.

"Oh yes. Thank you, Balder," Thor said.

'So he's Balder. But he's so young for something that terrible to happen to him,' Loki thought sadly.

Balder muttered something under his breath before turning and walking away. After he was gone, Thor turned his attention back to Loki.

"How did you get in here?"

"I unlocked the gate."

"But how? Only members of the Royal Family have a key."

Loki reached into the pocket of the cloak and pulled out the key ring, then held up the old rusty one.

"I found it in this pocket. And this key here opens the box for that helmet," he added, holding up the specific key. "And I have a feeling that this one goes to the desk." Thor didn't say anything, only stared at the keys in Loki's hands. "The fact that I knew what these keys opened without even having to search only proves that I have some sort of connection to that room."

"I just didn't want to scare you, but now I am forced to confess that…I agree."

**POST-CHAPTER A/N**:

I seem to be using a lot more descriptions lately, which is a good thing, because I used to always have a problem with too much dialogue. And now you know.

I'd had the scene of Balder finding Loki asleep in Frigga's garden planned in my head for…a while…and now I finally got to write it! And then Thor, the giant golden retriever, uses his most lethal attack: The Crushing Hug of Death.

No seriously, I wonder if Chris Hemsworth!hugs actually hurt. And I am also a member of the fandom who believes that Liam is Balder. It's totally legit, guys.

I'm checking into the hospital tomorrow for a few days, so I won't be able to reply to reviews (if any). But send me some good vibes!


	25. Compromised

Pairing: Thor/Loki (seriously y'all?)

Rating: M (leaving it so I don't have to change it anymore)

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Fluffy stuff and more smoochin' because I do what I want

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: Ice Dragon Goddess, ravensterling123, Rockstarhinata, Secerets of the ninja

Favorite Story: Augustus Shepard, Claudeville, drama50, Ice Dragon Goddess, jadedfox2, kalhisto azula, Pace1818, Rockstarhinata, Terrenis

Story Alert: 5ottaceti, Augustus Shepard, B0nn3h, Claudeville, drama50, HeaveNxSigmaS, Ice Dragon Goddess, Mayday93, NekoBerryXo, Roxas Shourai, Secerets of the ninja, the DEVIL may care but I don't

Review: FrostyFeline, honeyberries, Kittendragon, Klalista, Pace1818 ( omg are you going to comment on every chapter? Not that I'm complaining! XD )

First of all, I'd like to thank you all for the warm wishes. Even though it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience, everything turned out well and I'm now home and able to sleep in my own bed. I have 6 hugeass bruises on my arms and hand from IV needles and I'll probably have glue stuck in my hair for the next 2 weeks, but it could be worse.

Chapter 25: Compromised

It wasn't until after they sat down on the bench that Loki realized how sore his body was. He had spent most of his life sleeping on the ground or rickety cots, but for the last few days he had been living in luxury. It was almost as if he had left his former life behind him. His arm that he had slept on was aching, and the muscles in his shoulders and back popped when he tried to move them.

"What was the reason that sleep eluded you?"

"I uh…I had a bad dream."

"You do know that you can always come to me, right?"

Loki was thankful that Thor didn't ask him to talk about his nightmare. He knew the man wanted to, but he also didn't want to upset him.

"I didn't want to burden you with my troubles."

"I would rather wake up with you next to me in a state of distress than wake up and not know where you are."

"I'm sorry, Thor. I should not presume…"

The feeling of lips pressed against his forehead prevented Loki from completing his thought. Loki allowed his eyelids to slide shut and released a sigh. No matter how many centuries were to pass, he would never grow tired of moments like this.

"So where all did you go last night?" Thor asked, his breath warm in Loki's hair.

"I came straight here."

"Is that so?"

"Mm hmm. It's lovely here at night. In my opinion it is moreso than during the day."

"You will have to show me."

"Thor?"

"Yes Loki?"

"Does Heimdall sleep?"

The blonde man moved away and looked down at Loki with an expression of slight confusion.

"What brought this on?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I saw him on the Bridge just…standing still. I was just curious, that's all."

"No. He does not sleep. Heimdall has to keep watch and protect Asgard from anyone who would mean to cause harm. Rest is not a luxury granted to him, nor does he need it."

"Oh. I see."

"I have good news."

"What?"

"My father has awakened."

This made Loki somewhat nervous, considering that he had gone on a joyride with the King's horse without his permission. He hoped the man would remain none the wiser of this. He had to at least pretend to be relieved, considering how excited Thor was about the news. Loki exhaled through his nose before putting on a fake smile.

"That is good news. And hopefully now your mother will be able to rest easier."

"Want breakfast?"

"I can't help but notice that your train of thought has segued to food again, Thor."

"I'm hungry!"

"You are _always_ hungry," Loki deadpanned, looking at the blonde with an incredulous expression.

"That's not true. I already said that Volstagg's appetite is bigger than mine."

"Alright, whatever you say."

"You don't believe me."

"I do. Really." Thor narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "I told you before that I would never lie."

"Okay…"

"Now who's the suspicious one?"

"Oh my gods we're arguing like newly weds…"

"What?"

"Nothing let's go eat hmm?"

For a few seconds Loki blinked in confusion as he stared at Thor's retreating back. His lips pressed together into a thin line and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that his brain doesn't begin to fully function until he eats something…" He muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes before rising from the bench and following the man inside.

When they entered the dining hall, Thor immediately sought out his friends, who were seated in their normal spot at the center table. As soon as they noticed him, they turned from their food and waved in greeting, which Thor returned. Loki followed behind him silently but did not return the gesture, since he still did not know them very well and thought they wouldn't like him being so assertive.

Thor and Loki sat down across from the warriors and the blonde began to indulge in the food in front of him, but Loki folded his hands in his lap and turned his gaze towards the doors. It wasn't that he felt he needed to wait for permission to eat, not anymore, but he didn't want to come off as a glutton. No offense to Thor.

"Well well, it looks like the love interest is safe and sound."

Loki's neck turned so quickly that it popped. He figured out that the other blonde at the table, Fandral if he remembered correctly, had spoken because he was smiling over the edge of his wine goblet. At first his expression was one of shock, then it turned into one of anger.

"How _dare _you? I'm not some _damsel _who needs _saving_!"

Immediately after he said that he clapped his hands over his mouth. The others gathered at the table looked as shocked as he had moments before. A few seconds later Loki pushed himself up from the bench and left the dining room as quickly as he could without actually running.

"He does realize that was a joke." Sif cast her friend a reproachful look. "I guess not."

When Thor found Loki in his room he was pacing back and forth with his fingers tangled in his hair. The last time he had seen him like this was when he walked out of the washroom in his birthday suit. He figured he should say something before Loki made a hole in the floor.

"Loki."

"Oh my gods oh my gods what have I done? He will be so angry. I'll be punished. I am such an idiot."

"Loki."

"Stupid stupid stupid fool. I always mess everything up."

"Loki!" This caused him to stop his pacing, but he didn't lower his hands. Thor heaved a sigh and walked up to him before wrapping his fingers around the slender wrists. "No one is going to punish you. And you are not stupid."

Thor tugged lightly on Loki's wrists, then the other male untangled his fingers from his hair and allowed his hands to be pulled away from his head. Loki still had his gaze focused on the floor, which brought out another sigh from the blonde.

"Loki, look at me." He merely shook his head.

"I can't."

"Of course you can. I want you to." He shook his head again.

"When I said that, it felt right. But I know it was not appropriate. I don't know why I said it. It just slipped out."

"Fandral apologized. And you shouldn't take half of what he says seriously."

"Why? Why is _he_ the one apologizing?"

"Because he knows his comment upset you. You did nothing wrong." Thor recognized the expression on Loki's face because he had seen it before. Doubt. "Come sit with me."

Loki didn't put up any resistance as Thor led him over to the bed. Even though he was in a cruddy mood, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips when fingers began combing through his hair to get rid of the tangles that he had made during his freak-out moment. Loki was beginning to think that Thor had developed a fetish with his hair, but he didn't mind. Nor did he mind when Thor held his chin and turned his face towards him for a kiss. In fact, he welcomed it and had wanted to feel Thor's lips on his again.

Since he was far below Thor in social status, he would never be able to ask for something like this, and what he wanted didn't matter. But because the other male desired this just as much as he did, and he could do whatever he wanted, Loki didn't always have to worry about being rejected.

"I want to make love to you."

"W-what?" Loki replied as his head snapped up to look at Thor, nearly choking on air.

"You are allowed to say no. If you don't want to-"

"I do! I want to. Really."

"Then come to my chambers tonight," Thor said, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"When?"

"That is up to you. I will be there no matter what time you show up."

Loki merely nodded and closed his eyes when Thor pressed his lips to his forehead. As he watched Thor leave, Loki gripped the sheets tightly in his hands. He hasn't just made a huge mistake…right?

-rolls around in cotton candy ocean- Yes, Thor has a fetish with Loki's hair. But who doesn't? And look for a sex chapter coming to a theater near you. Come on, everyone knows that you're supposed to make out while you're emotionally compromised. It's the number one rule of smut fanfiction. Totally legit. And now to go eat my weight in ice cream because reasons.


	26. All By Myself

Pairing: Thor/Loki (seriously y'all?)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Loki is beside himself

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: legendary Asabi, sheworeboots

Favorite Author: CocoWish

Favorite Story: Alliedarky, CocoWish, ErnzuPanda, finger-paint-and-circle-time, Gibsie, Melissaur, quesanta, sheworeboots, Special Patrol Group

Story Alert: Alliedarky, DraculAlucard, Gibsie, kitfox12, Kitsune's Temari, legendarywasabi, marshmallowtea, Melissaur, Pengellyn, reesebug, sheworeboots, Special Patrol Group

Review: CocoWish, DraculAlucard, honeyberries, Klalista, Pace1818, sheworeboots, Special Patrol Group

No sex yet, sorry. That'll be next chapter. I just wanted to allow Loki to have some "me time" before he had to jump into anything. Plus, I need more than a week to write something like this. I've never done it before, so cut me some slack. You will have sex, I promise. Just not today. FORCED ABSTINENCE.

I've brought this up before at some point, but I just wanna let y'all know how much I appreciate how patient you are with me and your positive feedback really makes me feel better. I really hate the people on AO3. Seriously, this one bitch said in a comment on my Thor high school AU something like "Oh this is great" blah blah blah "I demand the next chapter!" GURL YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I'M READY. I have other commitments in my life besides writing fanfiction. IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT.

Chapter 26: All By Myself (yes, like the song)

Not much time had passed before Loki found himself pacing the length of the room again. He managed to keep his arms pinned at his sides this time, but he was still just as flustered as he had been before. He had the entire remainder of the day to calm his nerves, and he knew he should try to eat something. Eventually. But at the moment, Loki wasn't sure if he was capable of being in the same room with Thor without his face turning beet red.

What had gotten into Thor anyway? Loki had only been in Asgard for five days and out of the blue he's being propositioned for…well… But then again, Thor has probably taken other people to his bed in a drunken fog and never even inquired about their names. Loki was still unable to figure out what was so special about him, why Thor was so fond of him. He had no appealing qualities, that he could think of anyway.

Sure he had a pretty face, or so he had been told, which was why he was often singled out. But other than that, he was stumped. The only reasonable explanation Loki could come up with was that at some point within the last couple of days Thor had accidentally dropped Mjolnir on his head.

"Okay maybe not…"

After a few minutes of standing in the middle of the room and staring at the green rug, Loki lifted his gaze to the nearby desk, which he still had yet to open. Ignoring his inner conscience, which was telling him that this was a bad idea because it was invading someone's privacy, despite the fact that the person was dead, Loki entered the closet and found the familiar black cloak, which he had taken off upon his earlier return. When he located the side pocket, he pulled out the key ring then approached the desk and looked down at it.

He lifted his free hand slowly and touched the flat surface with the tips of his fingers, immediately pulling away because the slight vibrating sensation still felt strange to him. He selected the remaining key and inserted it into the bronze hole on the drawer before rotating it to the left, hearing a click. At first Loki thought he would have to struggle to pull open the drawer, but when it slid towards him smoothly, he was more surprised than relieved. Maybe the last time the desk had been used was fairly recently and it was not so long ago that the man was alive.

Lying side-by-side in the drawer were two large books of some kind. And they looked extremely old, judging by the faded coloring and various places where paper and bindings had withered away. With the same care he had used when he handled the helmet, Loki lifted one of the books and gently placed it on top of the desk. He didn't want to risk damaging the book by gripping it too tight, so he thought it would be best to just not hold it at all.

There was a thin layer of dust on the front cover, obscuring the image and text, so Loki leaned forward slightly and blew on it before wiping the mess with his hand. The picture was confusing to him because it had just a bunch of swirling colors that looked like maybe smoke or fog, mostly shades of green. The few people featured looked grim and were dressed in dark clothing, and it made him slightly uncomfortable.

It made sense why Thor would believe that these books were taken away, if the man was studying dark magic that was dangerous. It also made sense why they were hidden in locked drawers.

Loki's gaze shifted up slightly to look at the book's title. Even though all writing made absolutely no sense to him, the letters looked somewhat different from the ones in the book Thor had read to him the day before. He had a feeling that even Thor would have trouble reading this book, but he probably wouldn't want to anyway.

Feeling that he had seen-and invaded the dead man's privacy-enough, Loki carefully placed the book back in the drawer next to its counterpart before locking the desk. After he replaced the key ring into the cloak pocket, he returned to the bed and sat down, leaning back slightly on his hands.

"I suppose I should eat something."

Loki stood up from the bed and slowly made his way to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and left it there, contemplating on whether he should wait a little longer or if he should go and risk the chance of seeing Thor. Besides, if he waited, he might be too late and find that the dining room has already been cleared out.

Loki had never been one to indulge selfishly in food and drink because he was used to receiving one meal a day, if he was lucky. But he knew it would be the smart thing to do. The first-and last-time his stomach growled when he had a client, his master beat him so harshly that he passed out from blood loss. He was quickly revived, of course, but he learned his lesson and never made the same mistake again.

Just thinking about the memory made him shiver and he quickly made up his mind. With a silent click, Loki shut the door behind him and made his way towards the dining hall, mentally hoping that the room would be mostly empty when he arrived. He didn't like being surrounded by large groups of people because the camp he traveled with had only a handful. Crowds were not something he was used to and they always made him feel uncomfortable.

He must have stalled long enough because when he entered through the doors he saw that there were only a few stragglers left. He noticed that Thor and his friends must have finished their breakfast because they were nowhere to be seen. This was not entirely a good thing because now Loki was in a room by himself and he had no one he could sit with that he knew. Then again, eating alone may be just the thing he needed at the moment.

Loki considered sitting at the place where Thor and his friends usually gathered, but that might draw people's attention. He may just be paranoid, but he didn't want to take the risk. Instead, he found the nearest area by the doors that still had plates of food. After he sat down and got comfortable, he picked up a few things, looking around the room to see if people were staring at him, but they seemed to be too busy with their own conversations to notice him.

When Loki finished eating, he debated on what he should do next. He contemplated on returning to his room and taking a nap, because perhaps sleeping in a comfortable bed would ease away some of the stress. He also wanted to talk to the Queen, because she always knew the right things to say. But she deserved some time to herself as well, unless she was with Odin now that he was awake. That feeling of anger crawled up Loki's spine as he remembered how ill she was because of him.

Loki shuddered, trying to clear his mind of such thoughts. He pushed himself up and left the dining hall, heading back towards his room. Not even meaning to, he kept himself close to the wall, despite the fact that he wasn't necessarily going anywhere he wasn't supposed to. When he entered his room again, he shut the door and leaned back against it, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

He stayed there for another minute or so, staring forward and listening to himself breathe. When his legs started to tremble under him, he moved away and sat on the bed. He bent down and removed the sandals, setting them to the side. The clothes he had put on during the night felt comfortable enough to sleep in, plus his other outfit wasn't exactly wearable at the moment, so he pulled the now clean sheets away and climbed underneath them. Once he was lying comfortably on his side, he curled into a ball and closed his eyes, silently hoping that he would be able to sleep without being haunted by dreams.

Duuuuuude so many descriptions like whooooaaaa…

I saw _Snow White & the Huntsman _again. The first time with my dad and today with my mom. She kept asking me things, which was annoying. And my dad just kinda sat there awkwardly because…reasons. I wanted to see it again because Chris Hemsworth nuff said okay? And because of…research…for a new fanfic I've started working on. It's primarily FrostHunt (Huntsman/Loki) with a side of Thorki, based on a fanart by ric951 on dA. Since the url crap doesn't work on this site, it's called "When the winter is near You know I'm here."

SO MANY FEELS. And boob grabbage. XD I'm finished with the first chapter, so check out my AO3 (and read my other stories kk? ) Web address on my profile.


	27. The S Word

Pairing: Thor/Loki (-flips table-)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: This is not the sex you have been waiting for -hand wave-

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: SmileCoversBruise

Favorite Story: Bambi the Blade, chu-chan102, EternalOroborus, intenseObjections, Lucretia1, nekotama, nosetip, Ong-no-otaku, Saskikana, SydVicious13, Yoko

Story Alert: EternalOroborus, intenseObjections, itachi234, kireinight, Lucretia1, luvzdeidara, Mister Bandpants, Sorai-San, XsuicideXkittyX, Yoko

Review: DraculAlucard, honeyberries, intenseObjections, itachi234, Klalista, Pace1818, TrinityMayEmmerson

Seriously you guys, your reviews this time were just…oh my Loki. I almost sprouted a horn out of my forehead and stripped off my clothing so I could run through the woods and shoot rainbows out of my ass. Only _Supernatural_ fans would understand that reference. And maybe that one.

Oh and by the way D.A. (DraculAlucard for short because that's too much to type), I'm gonna start writing that WWII fic because when I visited a nursing home this week the old people aerobics class was working out to "In the Mood" so now I don't really have much of a choice. You're welcome.

I swear to God I'm gonna kill those AO3 bitches. DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Chapter 27: The "S" Word

Loki wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but it must have been a few hours because it was well into the afternoon when he awoke. He felt well rested because thankfully he was able to nap without having any unwanted dreams. Even though he wasn't hungry, he knew that he should try to eat something again, or at least wait until dinnertime. Forcing food into his stomach didn't sound appealing to him, but he didn't have much of a choice.

A knock at the door startled him and he slowly got out of the bed to go see who it was. A page was standing in the hallway holding a note, telling him it was from the Queen. After Loki took the envelope from the page, the boy quickly turned and walked down the hallway to attend to his other duties.

Loki stepped back into his room and shut the door before moving over to the bed and sitting down. For awhile he simply stared at the paper in his hands, but it must have been important, so he figured he shouldn't waste anymore time. He pulled the flap open and a wave of panic washed over him when he remembered that he wouldn't be able to read the Queen's message and the page was already too far away to call him back.

The envelope felt a bit lumpy, however, and instead of paper, there was a single stem covered with green leaves and three small white flowers. Did she want him to meet her? That must have been what she was implying. Maybe she knew of his illiteracy and used this as a means of communicating with him. This thought brought a smile to his face, even though he should have been feeling embarrassed.

Deciding that he should at least change, since his clothes had become wrinkled during his nap, Loki went into the closet and searched for a much more formal outfit. After all, the Queen had gone to all this trouble for him. He settled on a slightly more ornate, not to mention heavier, wardrobe than Sif's.

Like all of the clothing in the man's closet, the colors were mostly green and black, and there were gold plates under the neck and on the arms. A leather strap came across Loki's body diagonally, and he was unsure of its purpose. A large sleeveless coat went almost down to his ankles, and the opening was rigid and had a small object at the bottom that slid up and down when Loki pulled on it. The black boots were not as snug as the other pair and left him some room to move his legs, and there was a button on each shoe where a strap was clasped from underneath. This man had a peculiar taste in fashion.

After he had everything on, or at least he thought it was on correctly, Loki went into the washroom to comb his hair and wash his face before he left. Once his skin was dry, he folded the cloth and hung it over the metal ring attached to the wall. As he was combing through his hair, he kept having to blow stray bangs that fell across his eyes. He let out a huff and stared at his reflection with pursed lips. With slight hesitancy, Loki raised a hand and brushed the hair back from his face. Even though he didn't have any gel, water may be a sufficient substitute.

Loki wetted his bangs and pressed them flat on top of his head whenever he brushed them back. He added more water to any stubborn hair that refused to stay in place. Once he was pleased with what he saw, he nodded once in approval and exited the washroom.

"I do not have a big forehead. Thor doesn't know what he's talking about."

When Loki reached the Queen's garden, he was relieved to see that the gate had been left unlocked for him. He was expecting it, but it still brought a smile to his face. It meant the Queen trusted him. He had a feeling she would be in their usual spot, if he could be bold enough to refer to it as "theirs."

As he approached, Loki saw the Queen sitting on her side of the bench, because they each had their individual sides that they had called claim to at some point, with a small teacup lifted to her lips. From what he could tell, she looked much healthier and well rested since the last time he saw her. When she noticed she was not alone, Frigga lowered the teacup and offered her guest a serene smile.

"I see you received my message," she said as she placed the cup on a tray next to her.

"Yes. I…I just want to…to thank you."

"For what?" Frigga asked, patting the bench gently, indicating to Loki that she wanted him to join her, which he did.

"For being so kind to me. And patient. Without you, Thor and I wouldn't…" Loki wasn't sure how he wanted to finish his thought, and he was having trouble because just thinking about the other man made him blush.

"You wouldn't have discovered how you felt for each other."

"Yes, you could say that."

"Hmm…" She lifted the teapot and poured some of its contents into the other cup before setting it down. "How do you like your tea?"

"Um, I don't know. I've never had tea," Loki answered, rubbing his hands together. "I'll just…like yours is fine."

"Very well." While Frigga was adding the sugar to Loki's tea, she glanced up and took in the male's appearance before looking back down. "That is a very interesting outfit you're wearing. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, um, well, it was in the closet in my new room. I just thought I would dress nicely. Although I'm not quite sure what all of these straps are for," Loki said, tugging at the strap that went across his torso. "Or this," he added, pulling the small metal object up and down on the edge of the coat.

"It is called a 'zipper,'" Frigga said, handing Loki the teacup. "Midgardians use it as an alternative to laces. Thor told us about it when he came home after being banished to Midgard."

"'Banished'?" Loki exclaimed, almost dropping the cup. "I thought he was there to save people!"

"He was. The first time he was banished for three days after nearly starting a war with Jotunheim. The times after that were when he was working with his friends to protect it."

"He never told me that," Loki muttered before taking a sip of his tea.

"I can't imagine why he would. He wouldn't want you to know about that side of himself. He is still ashamed of what he did."

"Thor, he…he doesn't seem like the kind of person…"

"That's because he is not. Not anymore." Loki merely nodded then sipped at his tea. "I hear things are not going well between the two of you."

"What? That's not-where did you hear that?"

"Thor."

"That foolish oaf…" Loki muttered under his breath, but she seemed to hear him because a smile graced her features. "Nothing's wrong. Really."

"Mm hmm, well, he wasn't flailing like a headless chicken for once, but he did seem to be having some sort of crisis. He was dealing with it in a calm manner, which only worries me more."

Loki was trying hard not to laugh at her descriptions, so instead he hid his smile behind his cup. Once he had schooled his features, he set it down on the tray and heaved a sigh.

"Thor uh…he wants to…"

He was making gestures with his hands trying to think of the right way to word it, but he was coming up with nothing.

"He wants to take it to the next step," Frigga said.

"More like a _giant leap_. And wait, how do you know? Did Thor tell you?"

"Loki, I'm a mother. Mothers know everything."

Loki couldn't hide his smile this time, but he was okay with that. He was just thankful she was being subtle enough so that he wasn't feeling embarrassed.

"I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean, Loki?"

"I mean…_I don't know what to do_. I've never done this before." Loki ran a hand over his face. "I just don't want to embarrass myself."

"Loki, it is important that you remember one thing," Frigga said as she took both of Loki's hands and clasped them in her own.

"What?" He asked with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Thor _loves_ you," she replied, squeezing his hands for emphasis. "He loves you, and he will never let you fall."

See? I told you this wasn't the sex chapter you had been waiting for! YOU'VE BEEN LOKI'D! -loses readers-

Yay Avengers!Loki now the party can officially start. He has discovered…the zipper…SAVE YOURSELVES! Lol Mama Frigga, I see what you did there.

Anyway. For people who aren't familiar with the Language of Flowers, Chickweed (which is the plant I was describing even though that was a shitty excuse of a description) means "rendezvous" or "will you meet me?" Loki just thought that Frigga was telling him that she wanted him to meet her in her garden. What she was telling him was that she wanted him to meet her in her garden. That makes sense, right? Of course it does.

I should not be laughing this hard. Now I know why y'all think my Author's Notes are so funny.


	28. Drum Roll, Please!

Pairing: Thor/Loki (-flips table-)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: The worst pr0ns you will ever read ever. Ever ever. Ever.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: imaPotato, luvzdeidara, Pace1818, simply anonymous, uchiha . carol (have to put spaces or it won't show up)

Favorite Author: imaPotato, luvzdeidara

Favorite Story: ABECrudele, Batsyify, dracowillbeloved, DragonWilliams, Fere will keep you alive, iamnobody679, imaPotato, isam363, Kiiriya, KrazyCookieRaider, luvzdeidara, trax-32, YoungBloodSpillsTonight

Story Alert: ABECrudele, Batsyify, dracowillbeloved, DragonWilliams, EvilConcubine, Fere will keep you alive, hermeticia . smythe1, iamnobody679, imaPotato, isam363, Kiiriya, KrazyCookieRaider, Laatikko, Sesshylover4eva, Shadowtiger0502, simply anonymous, SloaneKato, Tamnyan, tasha002, trax-32, vvolfie, Witchdoctr, YoungBloodSpillsTonight

Review: ABECrudele, dracowillbeloved, EvilConcubine, Fere will keep you alive, honeyberries, imaPotato, Klalista, luvzdeidara, Pace1818, simply anonymous, uchiha . carol (your review killed me omg I love you), Witchdoctr, and a bunch of anons.

Oh yeah, and that one Anonymous, I can't answer your question because you're _anonymous. _Although you may be able to figure it out in this chapter. -shrugs-

Well at least no one broke into my house and killed me after depriving you guys of sex. I guess I should point out beforehand that this will be more…intimate than smutty. I just can't imagine _this _Thor taking advantage of poor damaged Loki. And sorry I posted this so late, it was really hard to write because…well, I'm just not very good at this kind of stuff. -punishes self- Lol it's still Sunday somewhere.

And thank you guys again for the warm wishes. Nothing's wrong (besides the fact I'm depressed and need therapy lol), they were just doing lame ass tests and blah blah blah, as well as scheduling a bunch of procedures (sooooo not looking forward to tomorrow…I mean today).

Lmao I love AO3 people. They have the nerve to tell me how I should write my own stories. You haven't even written anything you lazy ho. Go die in a ceiling fire, bitch.

Chapter 28: Drum Roll, Please!

After Loki had finished his tea, which was one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted by the way, he offered to bring the tray back up to the palace, but Frigga told him there was no need. She wanted to stay a little while longer and that she had already notified a servant when she was planning on returning, so there was already somebody to take it up anyway. She told Loki that he was welcome to join her for tea any time and that she would let him know when it would take place.

With a parting bow, Loki turned and left the Queen, heading back in the direction he came from. When he reached the barred gate, he again closed it, not all the way, then continued through the public gardens. Now that he thought about it, he had never had a chance to explore this area. He still had a few hours to himself, so he might as well.

While there were numerous plants that he did not know the names of, the public gardens were still nowhere near as beautiful as Frigga's. It was probably like that on purpose.

As he was looking around, he entered an apple orchard. These apples were normal, so he wouldn't get in trouble if he picked one. Even though he had been told to never take anything without asking, there was nobody around to ask. That counts, right? Loki looked once more to see that he was alone before reaching up and picking a large red apple. He rubbed it with his sleeve then tucked it in his overcoat for later.

By the time Loki had reached his room he was close to sobbing. He had never stolen anything before and he was worried that if somebody found out that he would be punished.

"If Thor ever knew, he would…he would send me away. He would take me back there." He leaned forward and tangled his fingers in his hair, ruining his earlier work on his bangs. "I don't want to go back there. I would rather…"

_I would rather die._

Loki quickly stood up from the bed and began to pace the length of the green rug. He had taken the boots off when he got back because they made his feet hurt, so he wasn't leaving deep indentations in the material.

"No, Loki. Remember what Thor said. He would not send you away until you were no longer of any use to him." Loki finally stopped and inhaled sharply. He lifted an arm and sniffed too before his nose scrunched up. "I need a bath, I stink."

When Loki slid the overcoat off his shoulders, the apple slipped out and tumbled to the floor. He knelt down and picked it up then simply stared at it as if it held all the secrets of the universe.

"Hmm. Strange…that I feel so much fear and doubt over such a small thing as an _apple,_" Loki mused and placed the fruit on the bed before entering the washroom.

While the bathtub filled with water, Loki removed the rest of his clothing, then sat on the side of the tub until it was full. After easing into the frigid water, he went through his normal routine of washing his hair then body, but instead of immediately getting out he stayed and leaned back with his head tipped against the ledge.

Loki stared up at the high ceiling, occasionally allowing his eyes to wander. He tried to keep his mind clear, but it would continue to stray towards his earlier thoughts he was having before he had entered the room. Over and over again like a mantra, he kept convincing himself that everything would turn out fine and that nothing bad would happen to him. Thor was not going to find out about what he had done, so he had no reason to worry.

When the temperature of the water became lukewarm, Loki got out and drained the bathtub before drying himself off. After he put on a bathrobe, he combed through his damp hair and picked up his folded clothes before returning to the bedroom.

He was beginning to think that perhaps he should leave the outfits he's worn placed somewhere in the open for a servant to see them so they will know they need to be washed. Loki knew that servants came to his room because his bedspread was always replaced every day, so maybe he should do the same with his clothes. He decided to leave them on the desk because it was close enough to the door that anyone walking in would see them.

After he had set all of his outfits on the desk, Loki's attention returned to the apple on the mattress. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment before bringing it to his lips and taking a bite. Whatever guilt he felt earlier had seemed to wash away with the water. When he finished it, he tossed it into a nearby waste basket next to his bed and wiped his hands on the bathrobe. He breathed heavily through his nose then looked over his shoulder towards the window and saw that the sun had begun to set. This day seemed to go on forever.

Loki still had yet to use this room's balcony, so he decided he might as well with the time he had left. And he had never actually watched an Asgardian sunset. He was always busy doing something else. As he had suspected, the sunsets here were nothing like the ones he was used to seeing. Even though they had always been beautiful in their own way, Asgard's sunsets actually changed the colors of the city itself. Loki didn't think he would ever be able to learn all there really was to know about this place, even if he lived a hundred lifetimes.

When the sun had finally gone down and the sky was a blanket of stars cradling the moon, Loki went back inside and sat on the bed. As he stared down at his folded hands, he realized that ever since he had been moved into this room, he still had yet to actually sleep through an entire night. And he would not be doing so again, this time. Deciding he had delayed long enough, Loki stood up and walked to the door on silent feet. As he checked the hallway for anybody wandering about, he felt like he was being led to his own execution, and the guillotine was on the other side of the door.

"Gods, Loki, stop thinking like that. It's only _Thor_," he hissed, hitting his forehead on the wall before backing away with worry that Thor had heard.

With one hand rubbing his slightly throbbing head, Loki used the other to knock on the door. He heard no response and no movement of any kind, so he tried again. Maybe Thor was still in the dining hall with his friends. Loki was starting to consider just going back to his room and staying there. Thor did say that it was his choice if he wanted to go through with this. But he had made a promise to Thor that he would, and Loki always keeps his promises.

With a deep breath, Loki turned the knob and pushed open the door.

To be continued…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ehehehehe, just kidding. You've been Loki'd! AGAIN!


	29. Skeletons in the Closet

Pairing: Thor/Loki (-flips table-)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: THIS is the worst pr0ns you will ever read ever ever ever.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Wasn't that great? I thought it was pretty clever.

Chapter 29: Skeletons in the Closet

When he entered, Loki saw that it was dimly lit by candles in various places throughout the room. He felt like he was seeing this place for the first time, it seemed so long ago he was last here. Yet it had only been around three days. Then again, today felt especially long to Loki, so it would make sense. The sound of water draining drew his attention towards the closed doors of the washroom where he could see a golden light bleeding out through the cracks.

"Ah, so that's why he didn't hear me."

"Did someone come in-?" One of the doors opened revealing freshly washed Thor who was, thankfully for Loki, wearing a towel around his waist, and was wiping his hair with another. "Ah, Loki. It's good to see you."

"Hello, Thor."

"Just give me a moment, I'm almost finished."

Loki merely nodded then sat down on the edge of the mattress. He glanced at the bedside table where he saw a single mountain laurel seed. He picked it up and held it in his palm.

"You kept this?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes I did," Thor answered, peaking his head out.

"I figured you would have tossed it outside."

"But it's yours." This made Loki's breath hitch. "You can take it with you when you leave tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"Mmm no. You can keep it. That way you'll always have a part of me with you." Thor looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, that was stupid."

"Thank you, Loki."

Loki forced a smile in return, even though he still felt a little embarrassed about his cheesy comment. While Thor was finishing up, he placed the seed back on the table and waited for the other man to join him. When the light went out and Thor entered the room, Loki didn't look up to meet his gaze.

"I see we both had the same idea." This time Loki did look up, seeing Thor tugging on the collar of his bathrobe. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"It was the only thing I had." He didn't want to finish the rest of his thought.

'It was the only thing I had…that is easy to remove.'

As if sensing his discomfort, Thor sat next to Loki and wrapped an arm around him. Almost immediately, Loki leaned into the embrace and heaved a sigh.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"But you have been looking forward to it all day, right? Even longer than that. It wouldn't be fair for me to just show up and then change my mind."

"Loki, this isn't about me. I am giving you a choice."

"I'm sorry, I'm just…nervous. I've never done this before." Thor abruptly pulled away and stared at him.

"Never?"

"Never," Loki replied, shaking his head.

"Never."

"Never." He laughed a little at Thor's shock. "What, is it that surprising?"

"Yes, well, no, but…wow. _Never_."

"Thor, is it your purpose in life to make me feel embarrassed about myself?" Loki asked, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I won't do it anymore."

"We'll see how long _that _lasts," he said, shooting Thor a reproachful look.

"Yes, I suppose we will," Thor replied, huffing out a laugh.

For a while the room was silent except for the sounds of the two men breathing. Loki had never been in a situation like this. Normally he would be told what to do and everything that happened to him was out of his control. But so far Thor still had yet to give him an order, and if Thor asked him to make the first move, he would have no idea what to do.

Loki's nervousness bled away when Thor tilted his head up and sealed their lips together, immediately parting his lips for the blonde's tongue. Loki reached up and tangled his fingers in Thor's somewhat damp hair. His breath hitched when he felt Thor tug open his robe and his eyes widened.

"It is alright, Loki. We will go at your pace. I swear I do not wish to harm you."

"I know, Thor. I know," Loki said, curling his fingers around the material of Thor's own robe as if the man was the only proof that this was all real. "I trust you."

Thor leaned forward and pressed his lips to Loki's forehead, knowing that was something the other male liked, and cupped the back of his head with one large hand. Figuring that Thor would prefer sooner than later, Loki lowered the robe from his shoulders and allowed it to pool around his hips. Thor had already seen his bare chest on more than one occasion. Actually, he had seen everything when they were in the Healing Rooms his first day in Asgard, but it didn't seem like that big of a deal to him at the time.

Thor began trailing kisses down the side of Loki's face, along his jaw line, jugular and across his collarbone. This left a tingling sensation all over his skin, making him shiver. Feeling bold, he slid a hand under the collar of Thor's robe and ran it across his chest, earning a groan against the crook of his neck. It can't have felt that good. Loki was beginning to wonder if Thor was only acting to make him feel better.

Loki had a feeling that an opportunity like this may never happen again, so he might as well make it enjoyable for Thor. He knew what men liked, and Thor was a man, so he wouldn't have to think on it too much. Loki reached down and pulled open Thor's robe before scooting back so he was on his knees. Thor's entire body flinched when Loki wrapped his hand around his cock and swallowed the head.

"Loki, what are you doing?"

A mixture of fear and confusion shown in the other male's eyes when he looked up.

"Did I do something wrong? The others never told me to stop, so I thought you would like it too…"

"Oh my gods, Loki…were you a sex slave?"

"'Pleasure slave' is the more appropriate term. And only sometimes." Thor growled and fisted his hair. "You are angry."

"No, I'm not angry. It's just…why did you never tell me?"

"Because I'm ashamed of it. And I was worried you would be disgusted with me."

"No, Loki, I'm not disgusted with you. I love you, remember?" Thor asked, reaching down and uncurling Loki's fingers.

"Yes. I remember."

"Do you still trust me?"

"Yes, Thor. I still trust you."

Even though he hadn't been ordered to, Loki removed the robe from around his legs and set it aside before moving back towards the headboard. He waited for Thor to join him before lying down on his back. He turned his head to the side towards the dark windows, because he was still embarrassed, but he gasped when a hand on his chin made him look up into Thor's sympathetic blue eyes.

"It's alright. Yes?"

Loki could only nod because he knew that if he opened his mouth to respond that his voice would be unsteady. Thor pressed their foreheads together as a reassuring gesture, which really did make Loki feel better, before sitting back on his heels. Loki spread his legs to give Thor more room, but his expression became one of confusion when the blonde suddenly focused in on his crotch. After a while he lifted his gaze up to Loki's face, then back down, then back up. This continued for a few more seconds.

"W-what is it, Thor?"

"You uh…you have…" Thor stammered, gesturing at the area between Loki's thighs.

"I have what?"

"You have…_both_."

"Both what?"

Thor turned his head and rubbed his chin as if he was trying to think of a way to word this. In reality, he was giving himself a moment to just mull over what he was seeing. He cleared his throat then turned back towards Loki, who was still looking up at him expectantly.

"You have a cunt."

"Yeah? And?"

"And a _dick_!"

"So…? Doesn't everybody?"

"No! They don't!" Thor shouted, slapping his forehead.

"Oh," Loki replied, biting his lip.

"You didn't know that? I mean, was everyone at the slave camp…like you?"

"I don't know, it's not like we would stand around and check each other out. That would be _weird_." Loki shifted to the right then lied down flat on his back and stretched his legs out, covering his crotch with his hands before twiddling his thumbs. "Well this is awkward."

"Yeah a bit," Thor muttered, running a hand over his face.

"So…does this mean we're not having sex now?"

Thor lowered his hand and looked over at Loki, who glanced up at him from where he was reclining on the pillows.

"Do you still want to?"

"Do _you_?"

"Well, yes. If it's alright with you."

"I'm all for it."

"Alright. So, how do we go about-oh! I almost forgot. I'll be right back."

Loki propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Thor dash into the washroom. He raised an eyebrow when he heard the blonde clambering around, then cringed when something glass broke.

"Thor? Are you okay?"

"Fine. Great. Never better," Thor stammered as he peaked his head out the door with a huge grin on his face before disappearing again.

Loki heaved a sigh and lied back down with his arms crossed behind his head. He rolled his eyes when he heard Thor curse and wondered what he could possibly be doing that was so important. The sound of bare feet padding on the rug alerted him to the other man's presence in the room.

"Ah hah! Found it," the blonde exclaimed, looking as if he had just succeeded in some major accomplishment.

"What is it?" Loki asked, turning his attention to the bottle Thor held in his hand.

"Lubricant," Thor answered as he sat down and placed the bottle on the pillow.

"What's it for?"

"To uh…ease the way," the blonde said making a sort of whooshing motion with his arms.

"Ease the way for what?" Thor's brow furrowed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "You know what, it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"So uh…" Thor began, clearing his throat. "Which would you prefer, front or back?"

"Front?"

Thor pressed his lips together into a thin line and nodded once before turning so he was hovering over Loki, using his arms to hold him up. He attached his mouth to Loki's throat, kissing and biting it, but not so hard as to cause the other man any pain. Thor's beard felt scratchy and left slightly pink marks as it moved across Loki's torso. Loki released a surprised yelp when Thor's tongue coated his nipples in saliva. It just felt extremely warm to him compared to his cool skin, but not necessarily in a bad way.

'I said front, so why isn't he having me turn over?' He jumped when he felt one of Thor's fingers slide into his cunt, almost immediately followed by a second. 'Oh that's what he meant by "front."'

Loki tipped his head back and emitted a breathy moan when Thor's mouth engulfed his manhood, squeezing slightly at the base with his other hand. Now Loki understood why men found this so pleasurable, why they wanted him to do it to them. What he didn't understand was why Thor had refused him. Then he remembered all that the other man had said to him and realized _his _pleasure was the main priority, not Thor's.

Even though that was a generous thing to do, Loki didn't think that was completely fair on Thor's part. He had to come up with something, but what was going on below was really distracting and making it hard to focus.

"Th-Thor hah…stop. I can't hear myself think!"

"Why would you need to think during sex?" The blonde asked, looking genuinely confused.

"I have no idea."

"Then…maybe you shouldn't…?"

Loki looked down at the other male, who still had a grip on his cock and by now had three slick fingers sheathed to the knuckles in his opening. He had been too enraptured in his brainstorming that he had completely blocked out what was going on elsewhere.

"Yeah that…that sounds good," Loki replied with a nod.

Thor nodded in response before removing his fingers, making Loki grimace because of the wet sound. The blonde reached over and poured some more of the bottle's contents into the palm of his hand before spreading it on his manhood.

"You seem distracted."

"No, no. I'm fine. Really." Thor looked doubtful, almost disappointed. "I'm still here. I promise."

The feeling of Loki's cool hands cupping the sides of his face, then sliding down his arms and chest made Thor close his eyes, relishing in it. If he could have Loki touch him like this until the end of his days, he would be perfectly content. He had to resist the urge to pin Loki to the mattress when the words "I'm ready" were whispered into his ear.

Loki lied back down against the pillows and pulled Thor into an open-mouthed kiss, at last taking the lead. As Thor tried to align himself, Loki wrapped his free hand around Thor's to help guide him. With their lips still sealed together, Thor gazed down at him with somewhat wide eyes and Loki returned the look with a half-lidded stare. Loki's eyes then squeezed shut when Thor first entered, and the blonde pulled away before pressing their foreheads together.

"You're okay, Loki. You're okay."

"I'm okay. I'm okay…" He hissed through his teeth when Thor was fully inside, curling his toes and gripping the sheets. "I'm o-okay…"

"Just hold on to me, alright?" Thor asked as he separated from the other male and they were looking at each other.

Loki nodded and wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders and tangled his fingers in his hair, gripping it firmly when the blonde started to move. The sounds that emitted from Loki's mouth alternated between whimpers of pain and moans and gasps of pleasure, eventually just shifting to the latter.

Thor tried to watch Loki's facial expressions to see whether or not he was causing him any pain, but he seemed to be doing okay now. He then remembered that he hadn't finished what he started in regards to giving Loki a blow job when he was preparing him, but that was because Loki told him to stop. So he reached in between them and wrapped his fingers around Loki's erection, which earned him a hard yank on his hair, but he didn't really mind that too much.

Loki began to whimper again, but now it was because there was so much physical contact being inflicted on his body that he couldn't handle it all at once. He didn't want to say anything because it would make him seem weak and Thor would find him unworthy of his attention. Loki suddenly found his hips rotating up of their own accord. Whether it was to meet with Thor's thrusts inside him or the hand on his cock, he was unsure. But it seemed to please Thor.

Loki's entire body jerked before he felt a wet substance cover his pelvis and thighs. He was somewhat delirious and his arms started to slip from around Thor's shoulders as his limbs turned to gelatin. Thor's hands caught his arms, one of them covered in the same sticky substance that was between his legs, then set them down on either side of his head. The same wave of ecstasy washed over Loki as he clenched his thighs together and cried out, soon feeling another warmth filling him as Thor hunched over him and gripped his waist.

Their panting breaths eventually became in sync and for a while neither of them moved. When Thor finally pulled away, there was a slight pain, but it was gone almost as soon. Loki's eyes followed Thor as he got up from the bed and entered the washroom, hearing the water turn on and off, and then he came out again with a wet cloth. Thor sat to Loki's left and placed the nearly empty bottle on the table before turning back to him.

"Do you want to do it yourself?" He asked, holding the washcloth towards him.

"Please," Loki replied after some hesitation.

After Loki had cleaned all of the mess from between his legs and on his arm, he handed the cloth back to Thor so he could do the same. He again watched Thor leave and return, but lowered his gaze when he sat down on the bed. He raised a questioning eyebrow when he saw Thor putting on his bathrobe.

"So I don't have to feel the damp sheets on my skin," the blonde replied with a grin. "Do you need help getting into yours?"

Loki shook his head and turned his back to Thor as he also put on his robe, moving a little bit slower. When he faced the other man again, he saw an expression of something on the lines of regret or guilt.

"Thor? What is it?"

"Are you…did I hurt you?"

"I'm a little sore, but it's nothing I cannot handle," Loki answered with a small smile. "Thank you, Thor. That was…nice."

Thor smiled back and leaned forward to kiss Loki's forehead, bringing a grin to his face. Thor lifted the covers so Loki could climb under before he did so and the smaller male immediately curled up against his chest. He wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and pulled him closer, if that was possible

After awhile the pair fell asleep with Loki closest to the window and Thor to the door, just like it used to be.

Yes, in the previous chapter that was an alteration of Boromir's line from "Fellowship." I'm a nerd. Tee hee they're fighting like newly weds again how adorbs. Seriously, they should have their own sitcom. And I think Loki needs a cigarette after all of this.

Anyway, sorry the first chapter is so boring. I hope nobody just skipped it and only read the God awful sex scene, because I'll cry. I honestly think Loki touching himself is hotter than…whatever that pile of shit was. Seriously, if I ever do lose my virginity, my first time is probably going to be just as awkward as that was, except my stomach really will growl even if I eat beforehand. Oh yeah and I'm ticklish so that kinda sucks.

And I had to add the scene with Thor looking around and breaking things in his bathroom because it pisses me the fuck off whenever they _ALWAYS_ have convenient lube within arm's reach. Or in the dresser against the wall. I'm sorry. I dunno about the rest of you, but I'm practical about everything, and I pay attention to detail. That's what ROTC does to you.

Ehehehehe lady parts…oh Loki you poor bastard. Oh my God that was so awkward to write, you have no idea. I was laughing the entire time. I really would have loved to see the look of utter shock on Thor's face.


	30. The Morning After, The Sequel

Pairing: Thor/Loki (-flips table-)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: X's and O's. And Fandral.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: Alexinie, intenseObjections, itachi234, MarineLvr84, Paola Dysson, Swallows a lot

Favorite Author: MarineLvr84

Favorite Story: anhazyshadeofwinter, hugsbugs, MarineLvr84, Maschinenherz, Paola Dysson, Sherlockian12, XxMaskedPuppetxX

Story Alert: Alexinie, angryangl, anhazyshadeofwinter, Kamata, MarineLvr84, Maschinenherz, Paola Dysson, Sherlockian12, Singer Salvage, Swallows a lot, Waiting . for . an . Alibi

Review: AnnieNymous (lol yes, he is; he has to get preggers somehow), BaileyMonsterBow, EvilConcubine, intenseObjections, itachi234, MarineLvr84, Paola Dysson, prima (since he doesn't remember Sleipnir, then yes you are correct), and a bunch of anons or guests or whatevs

No, seriously guys. Why are you saying that chapter was good? It was terrible. Fo real.

Eh, some more sexy tiems because y'all deserve it. And I'm just that nice of a person. You're welcome. I had time to write this crap because I'm still recuperating from my horrific experience on Monday. Let's just say a catheter was involved. If you're _dying_ to know, type in "Wada Test" on Google.

Also one more thing. I had this problem recently on AO3, and I really don't want to experience it here too, because I love you guys dearly. I really do. Please do not tell me to change what I've already written just because you don't like it.

And read my "new" SWATH/Thor crossover fic! FrostHunt mmmmm…

Chapter 30: The Morning After, The Sequel

When Loki awoke he felt well rested, despite what had happened the night before. The last time he was this refreshed after a night's sleep was…before he moved into the other room. He didn't want to mention this to Thor because it had been his idea in the first place. And speaking of Thor, Loki noticed that, for once, he wasn't snoring. At some point during the night their positions had changed from facing each other to Thor on his back and Loki laying on his chest. The other man didn't seem to mind, probably because Loki hardly weighed anything.

Loki rested his chin on Thor's chest and crossed his arms. He exhaled through his nostrils, which made the other man stir before opening his eyes blearily. The slight pressure on his torso confused Thor, but when he saw that it was only Loki, a lazy grin spread across his face. He brought a hand up and cupped the back of Loki's head and entwined his fingers in the dark hair.

"Morning," Thor said, his voice a rumble in his chest that Loki could feel in his own body.

"Morning."

Loki rolled his shoulders to get any kinks out of the muscles and emitted what sounded like a half-sigh half-chuckle.

"I see you slept well."

"Mm hmm."

He pushed himself up slightly before pressing a kiss to Thor's lips and he could feel the other man's expression change into that of a smile. Loki didn't want to see his reaction, should it be one of disapproval, so he closed his eyes as he turned his head and ran his tongue from Thor's chin down his neck before gently biting the collarbone. This caused the blonde to jerk and tip his head back, so Loki assumed that he must have liked it. This gave him the courage to continue down to Thor's chest and shift so he straddling the other man's hips. Being twisted at such a weird angle was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

He moved his mouth back up to where Thor's neck and shoulder meet and bit down, sliding his teeth along the skin. Thor had made a permanent mark on him, so it was only fair. And this one was low enough that it wouldn't be seen by anybody else. This was a really selfish and bold move. Maybe _too _bold. But the groan that resonated in Thor's throat convinced him otherwise and caused him to look at the other man's face.

"Is this okay? Was that good?"

"Yes, Loki. That was good."

Loki wasn't really sure what he should do next, and he didn't want Thor to know he was having such difficulty with making decisions. He made it seem so easy. Loki bit his lip and glanced around nervously before deciding that if he didn't make a move then Thor would see right through him. He swallowed thickly before surging forward and drawing Thor into an open-mouthed kiss, tangling the fingers of one hand in the man's hair. With his other hand he reached down between Thor's legs and wrapped his fingers around his manhood, which caused the blonde to flinch.

"Loki, no."

"Why not? You did it to me last night. Why won't you let me?"

"I just don't want you to feel like you're obligated to do anything."

"If I felt obligated I would not have come here last night." This seemed to catch Thor off guard because he stiffened and looked at Loki with wide eyes. "Please Thor? I want to do this."

Loki yelped when Thor suddenly switched their positions and pinned both of his wrists down on either side of his head. He knew Thor wasn't going to hurt him because he could easily pull out of the other man's grip if he wanted to.

"Thor that's not faaaaiiir. You were supposed to just _lay_ there, I wanted to make you _feel_ gooood," Loki whined.

"Nobody ever said life was fair."

"Oh don't give me that." Thor looked up from where he had been laving behind Loki's earlobe and appeared as if he was about to apologize but instead let out a chuckle. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but that pouty look on your face is just precious."

"I am not pouting."

"You are pouting."

"I am _not _pouting!"

"Yes, Loki, you are pouting." Loki snarled and pulled his hands free from Thor's loose grip to cover his _not_ pouty face. "It's a good look."

Loki grabbed the nearest pillow and covered his head. When Thor tried to pull it away, he gripped it tighter and curled in on himself.

"I suppose it really is my job to mess with you."

Loki tore the pillow away from his face and shot Thor with a weak glare.

"You think?"

"Hey, why don't you go take a bath? It might help you feel better. And you may not be so angry with me afterwards."

"Oh Thor, I'm not angry with you. You just drive me a little crazy sometimes," Loki said, moving out from under his pillow shield and cupping Thor's face with his hands. "But a bath does sound nice."

"It's all yours," Thor said, tilting his head while he dragged his fingers across Loki's exposed thigh.

"Hey stop that. You'll make me change my mind if you keep that up," Loki scolded, slapping Thor's hand away.

"It was just _there_, out in the open. I was unable to hold back from the temptation."

"Yeah, _that's_ what happened."

Loki rolled his eyes as he got out of bed, but Thor saw it and held back a laugh. His eyes followed Loki until the washroom doors closed behind him and he soon heard the water start to fill in the tub. Thor lied down on his back with one arm behind his head and the other folded over his stomach and stared up at the ceiling. He had already acknowledged it before, but now the realization was really starting to hit him like a ton of bricks.

He and Loki had lain together. It was something he thought about asking Loki on more than one occasion, but he knew that it would have been much too soon. He _still_ thought it may have been too soon. And then there was the whole situation with Loki's…anatomy, and whether or not that could pose a problem. It was pretty obvious that Thor hadn't completely thought this through.

"Oh Thoooorrr…"

The blonde glanced up towards the sound where he saw Loki peaking out of the washroom door, crooking his finger and staring him down with mischievous eyes. For a moment Thor tensed, but he soon found his feet moving without his consent. He then figured he had some control, judging by the upward curve of his lips. When he was close enough, Loki reached out and took one of Thor's hands before pulling him inside and closing the door. Thor shivered slightly as Loki ran his cool hands up his chest and in his hair.

"I hope the water temperature is to your liking."

"Huh? I said you could use it first."

"I know. But I made it to where it's warm enough for you and not too scalding hot for me."

"Wait…are you suggesting-?"

"Perhaps. If that's alright with you."

"It's _more_ than alright with me!"

"Well alright then." Loki pecked him on the lips before pulling away and approaching the bathtub, shrugging the robe from his shoulders and allowing it to pool around his ankles. "Preferably in this lifetime, Thor."

Thor shucked his robe and tossed it carelessly to the floor behind him as he walked over to the tub and climbed in. Loki moved over to give him room before maneuvering himself so that he was sitting in front of Thor leaning back against his chest.

"You got the water just right," Thor muttered against Loki's neck.

"Is that so? Do I get a prize?"

Thor gripped Loki's chin and turned his head before sealing their lips together. Loki half expected it, but that didn't mean he was disappointed. He liked when Thor kissed him and welcomed the man's affections. He bucked, mostly from surprise, when he felt Thor's other arm encircle his waist, so he reached down and entwined their fingers.

"-Thor!"

"Damn it, I specifically said no one was allowed in my chambers unless they had my permission."

"Hey, Thor!"

"It's Fandral," Loki said with a hint of dread. "And he's getting closer."

"I'm sorry about this."

"Hu-"

Loki barely got a sound out before Thor placed his hands on his shoulders and shoved him under the water. Seconds later, Fandral opened one of the doors and walked in to see Thor with his arms submerged up to his elbows with a flustered expression on his face.

"Ah, so this is where you've been hiding. You missed breakfast. Again."

"Well, I slept in. Again."

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately. You haven't been staying up late doing scandalous activities, have you Thor?"

"I'm not _you_."

"Of course not. There's only one."

"Thank Odin for that."

"Well, I expect to see you at lunch then?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because Sif is mad at you again."

"What did I do now?" Thor sighed.

"I don't know, she never tells me anything," Fandral answered with a shrug.

"So are we done? I was kind of in the middle of something."

"Ah yes. I'll let you get back to your beauty time." Fandral turned and left the room, closing the doors behind him.

Thor heaved a sigh and lifted his hands from Loki's shoulders, who sprung out of the water and sputtered. He looked like a drenched cat after a bath.

"Are you _crazy_? What are you doing? Are you _trying_ to kill me?" He shouted, smacking Thor on the arm.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't let Fandral see you in here with me."

Loki's eyes narrowed until they were slits and Thor thought he was about to strangle him.

"Oh, I just remembered-"

Both males in the tub turned their heads towards the doorway where Fandral stood with his mouth hanging open. For a while nobody said anything, and then Fandral's expression morphed into a crooked grin.

"Hehehe…I'm going to tell everybody," he said before quickly dashing out of the room.

"No, Fandral! Get back here! Ugh."

"He's not…really going to tell everyone," Loki said more than questioned.

"No, he was only joking."

When they got out of the bathtub and dried off, Loki returned to his room to get dressed while Thor did so in his. They then met outside in the hallway so they could go to the dining hall together for lunch. As soon as they walked through the doors, the eyes of every occupant turned towards them.

"Oh gods he told everyone," Loki muttered.

"Fandral you little-I'm going to strangle the life out of you! Come here!" Thor shouted as he ran over to the table and reached for the blonde.

"Ow ow ow! Thor let go of my beard!"

Loki sat down, not really paying attention to who he was next to, and dropped his forehead on the table. He felt a hand rubbing his back and knew it belonged to Sif, because Hogun definitely wouldn't do something like that, and it was too small to be Volstagg's. Even though at the beginning he had been uncomfortable around Thor's friends, Loki couldn't be more thankful for them right now. Except for Fandral.

Stupid ending is stupid. Seriously, I was stuck so I just went with that. Thor and Loki are such a stupid couple, they can't even have sex or whatever without bickering. I think Loki gets a little high after he's had sex. Or horny. Just sayin'. Ehehehe I love writing Fandral's character.

I watched a hilarious version of _Das Rheingold _on YouTube. So, it takes place during the 20's, the Rhinegold is a naked dude swimming in a tank (yes, there's penis), Thor's hammer is a rifle, Loki is some fugly old guy with no hair and looks a mob boss (but he's still a lying bastard and really funny), Mama Frigga is not amused, Science Bros is canon, you can't help but feel sorry for Fasolt, and Alberich gets his arm cut off. I was like "Holy shit he cut his fucking arm off!" Oh, and Brunnhilde reads a bunch of shit but no one gives a fuck. Just type "Wagner - Das Rheingold (Schonwandt)" on YouTube and you'll find it. It's 2 and a half hours long, so make sure you have popcorn…or something.


	31. Good Talk

Pairing: Thor/Loki (-flips table-)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: More Mama!Loki/Sleipnir fluff because I do what I want, Thor

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: Lily Icerem

Favorite Story: ClockworkMystery, grissrox, sanemadness, twobrothers135, Viven

Story Alert: ClockworkMystery, desartrose, grissrox, imperialmoon, killotine, kitmistress, MayhemMagic, sanemadness, segagenny, Viven

Review: Alexinie, AnnieNymous, EvilConcubine, honeyberries, I.C.2014, january, reviewer, sanemadness, Saskikana, Twina, and a bunch of anons and guests and whatevs

Lmao everyone is so pissed at Fandral. I love it! XD

In regards to the whole AO3 issue, I will post some of my other fics here. Not all of them because a few are kinda dumb and I don't plan on finishing them. A couple are RPFs and I'm not sure how I would do that on here (I CAN MAKE IT WORK). I won't post them all at once because I can't keep up. Again, Author Alert me if you want.

In regards to the story cover, it's actually the thorki LJ community's icon (which I am using without permission so shhh). I can't make graphics because I suuuuuck. The one for my Avengers/LOTR story is an icon I found on Google Images and my SWATH/Thor story is part of a fanart from Tumblr (which I am also using without permission so shhh).

Oh and one more thing: POPCORN Ohohoho~ I'm the bad guy!

Chapter 31: Good Talk

After they had finished eating lunch, Thor asked Loki if he felt up to going horseback riding with him. Not only would his horse appreciate the fresh air, but he could use some as well. Loki was hesitant at first, but when Thor told him that it would give him an excuse to say hello to Sleipnir, he immediately changed his mind.

As opposed to the last time Loki had been to the stables, the animals were all awake and in a lively mood, not to mention quite loud. When they reached the area that held the horses, he could hardly contain his excitement about getting to see Sleipnir again. And judging by the whinnying and stomping of hooves nearby, the horse felt the same, because he somehow knew Loki was coming. All worry about possibly getting into trouble with Odin washed away when he saw the horse and he walked a little faster to greet him.

"Hello, Sleipnir. Did you miss me?" Loki asked as he cupped the horse's large head between his thin hands.

"You two talk amongst yourselves. I'm going to go get my horse ready."

Loki looked over his shoulder to where Thor was speaking but faced forward again when he was head butted in the chest. He laughed and rubbed a hand on the horse's head and the back of its neck.

"I guess you want my undivided attention, huh?" Loki closed his eyes and hummed against the horse's neck. "I wish I could take you outside again. But I know the King would never allow it. If only he hadn't woken up-"

"Ready to go, Loki?"

"Y-yes!"

He really hoped that Thor hadn't heard the last thing he said, but the blonde still had yet to make any sort of comment about it. When he turned around to face the other man, he saw that Thor was looking at him with slight scrutiny.

"Are you alright, Loki?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a bit jumpy."

"Oh. Well, you startled me. That's all."

"So, shall we go?"

"Yes, we can go. I'll be back soon, okay?" Loki said as he pressed his forehead to Sleipnir's before stepping away and walking over to where Thor was standing with his horse.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Oh I don't know about that," Loki replied with a chuckle. "I mean…he's a horse, Thor. That's coming on a little strong, don't you think?"

"That doesn't seem to faze him. I can tell he likes you."

"Oh you think so? Because I was under the impression that he didn't like me at all." Thor rolled his eyes. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking the lake again, if that is alright with you."

"Anywhere we go is alright with me."

"Heh. Why can't Balder ever be as agreeable as you?" Thor asked with a sigh.

"Because I'm not your brother," Loki said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank Odin for that. It might be a little awkward because of…well."

"_Really_, Thor?"

"You're right, sorry. We were going to the lake, yes?"

Loki shook his head as he waited for Thor to pull himself onto the horse's back, then grabbed the man's hand when he held it out to him. Once Loki was seated behind Thor and had his arms wrapped securely around his waist, Thor snapped the reins and the horse took off galloping away from the stables.

When Loki had gone out with Sleipnir, the horse had run too fast for him to be able to look at his surroundings, or what he could see of them that night. Now that he was on a much slower horse, Loki watched as they passed several orchards, a large golden field, a smaller lake with a flock of geese floating on the surface, which took flight as soon as they approached, and a more mountainous area where their destination was located.

While Thor was securing his horse to a tree limb, Loki stood near the edge of the lake and looked around. What difference a few hours in the day could make. He then remembered that this was the place where he and Thor had said they loved each other, and this made his cheeks darken slightly. He knelt down on the ground to hopefully avert his face from Thor's eyes, should he happen to glance over, and then stared down at his reflection in the water.

His features became distorted when he brushed his fingertips across the surface in random patterns. Loki wondered what it would be like to swim. He had seen the other slaves do it, and after hearing Thor talk about it, it seemed like fun. It wasn't vital that he learn, though, so he had no intention of bringing the subject up. He would just freeze the water anyway.

"It's a nice day to be outside," Thor said as he sat down beside Loki.

"Mm hmm."

"Listen, I want to apologize again about Fandral," the blonde began when he saw Loki start tugging on blades of grass.

"Why?"

"He's a good friend and he does like you, but he probably shouldn't have played that prank."

"Well, I was mortified at first. But then I had a feeling that something was wrong because your parents didn't seem angry." He chuckled before tossing a few stems of grass away. "That was a pretty good trick. Telling everyone to stare at us when we walked in."

"Haha yes. He did almost lose his beard though."

"Oh what an _awful_ loss that would have been."

"Actually, he is very attached to his facial hair. And I mean that in more than one sense."

"Hopefully you aren't the same way, because don't expect me to compete against your beard for your attention," Loki said, looking at Thor's chin with scrutiny before his eyes widened. "You cut your hair!"

"I was beginning to think I would be an old man before you even noticed. And my mother did it, actually."

"Oh. Well that explains why I wasn't getting slapped in the face last night…" Loki reached up and combed his fingers through Thor's slightly shorter hair, which was now down to his shoulders. "So is this one of the things you did yesterday?"

"It is," Thor replied with a nod.

"It looks nice."

"I would hope so." Loki chuckled before lowering his gaze to the ground. "I miss you, Loki."

"What are you talking about? You see me every day." Loki looked back up with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean…I miss how things used to be. How you were the last thing I saw before I fell asleep and the first when I opened my eyes each morning. How you would complain about my snoring and we made fun of each other's bed head." Thor fumbled with his hands, feeling like he had said too much. "You haven't slept in that room at all, have you?"

"I have taken naps during the day, but I haven't slept through the night yet," Loki admitted. "But it's only been three days. I'm sure tonight will be the one."

"Maybe it was a bad idea…"

"Thor please. It's alright."

"What about those visions? Have you had any more?"

"No. The last one was the day you first brought me to that room."

"Well, I suppose something good did come out of it after all," Thor commented, sounding as if his mood had improved slightly.

"I guess so. And it's really not all that bad. I just…never had what people would call a 'good night's sleep.' We don't have the luxury because we're always on edge, never knowing if we'll live long enough to see the next day."

"I had no idea."

"Hmm. I didn't expect you to." Loki reached down between them and entwined his fingers with Thor's. "I won't leave my room tonight, I promise. So now you don't need to worry about having to run around like a headless chicken."

"A headless chicken?"

"That was how your mother described you."

"Heh. She always did have a way with words."

"I don't know anything about my parents, whether they loved me or not. But I can selfishly say that I wish Frigga was my mother. She is such a kind and wonderful person and you are lucky to have her."

"Well, from the way she talks about you, she already thinks of you as another son." Loki looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What? But she can't! I-I'm not…I'm…"

"You're what?"

Loki pulled his knees inward and turned slightly away from Thor. Both men were silent for awhile, the only sounds around them were the birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves. Loki heaved a sigh and gripped the material of his pants.

"I'm…different."

Oh yeah by the way, I changed my username. So nobody lose their shit and be like "OOOOHH MY GOD THAT BITCH IS WRITING SOMEONE ELSE'S STORY!" Calm thy breasts.


	32. Busted

Pairing: Thor/Loki (-flips table-)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Plot twist (dun dun duuuuuun)

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Story: Cybella, FinalSoul

Story Alert: Cybella, funkeemonke, MissCrissColfer, Shadow2485

Review: Cartlin, EvilConcubine, intenseObjections, january, Kerokofoxxx, MarineLvr84, Paola Dysson, Reviewer, Rockstarhinata, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

I'll say this once and ONLY. ONCE. Do _NOT_ send me reviews that say "update soon" or anything related. I update every weekend unless something comes up. I was out of town since Friday and didn't come home until Monday afternoon, so that's why this chapter is late. Unless you have something to say about the chapter itself, please don't waste my time and yours. I constantly have this problem on AO3, and I really don't want to have to deal with it here.

Anyway. There's a time skip here about 3 months because reasons. So it was spring and now it's summer. Lol #Winchester logic ("First it was night, and now it's day!" Thank you Sammy.)

Chapter 32: Busted

Just as Loki promised that day by the lake, he remained in his room the entire night, and he did so ever since. Even though Thor still missed the close proximity they used to share, he felt much more at ease now that he didn't have to worry about Loki wandering off. They would still see each other during the day and spend time with Thor's friends. Whenever Odin summoned him or he had to take care of his duties as future King, Loki would keep busy by having tea with the Queen while she told embarrassing stories about when Thor was a child.

This time of tranquility was only temporary, however. Thor and Loki had made it a habit to meet each other outside their rooms before they went to breakfast together. But for the past few days, Loki would take longer to get ready in the morning or he wouldn't come out of his room at all. At first Thor was worried that he had upset Loki, but that idea was tossed aside because he couldn't think of a time when he had done anything. He decided to not press the issue and give the other male his space, but when this continued for days Thor became concerned and knew he had to do something.

So now he finds himself standing in front of Loki's door. He had been there for a few minutes, wondering if he should just go to breakfast like he always did. After breathing deeply, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

"Loki? It's me. Are you well?"

He heard no reply or any movement inside the room. It was unlike Loki to leave without telling him, during the day at least. He tried once more and was greeted with silence again.

"I'm coming in, alright?"

He opened the door slowly and took a few steps in the room. He looked around and saw that the bed was empty, but the sheets and blankets were pulled away. They looked like they had nearly been ripped off the mattress. This was strange because Loki always tried to keep his clothes and other belongings clean and tidy. Even though Thor constantly reminded him that servants changed the sheets every day, Loki stubbornly insisted on making his bed.

In his musings, Thor nearly missed the distinct sound of choking coming from the washroom. No, not choking. Vomiting. Thor tripped over his feet to get to the washroom, and when he stood in the doorway he saw Loki hunched over, gripping the edges of the sink. His dark hair clung to his sweat-soaked face and neck and he was breathing heavily. Loki reached up and wiped his mouth with one hand, and his eyes widened when he finally noticed Thor's presence.

"I uh…I-" Loki stammered as he blindly reached for the faucet and turned it on to wash away the mess he made.

"Loki, why didn't you tell me you were ill?" Thor asked, striding over before cupping Loki's face in his hands. "Why would you keep something like this from me?"

"I'm sorry. It's really not a big deal."

"What do you mean 'it's not a big deal'?"

"I just don't do well during the summer months. I'll be fine when it gets cooler."

Thor had a feeling Loki wasn't telling him the truth, but he didn't want to interrogate him after he realized that Thor had seen him like this.

"I know you will not be pleased with this, but I want you to go see the Healers." Loki looked like he wanted to argue but Thor held up a hand to silence him. "Please. It would make me feel more at ease. And I promise they won't go anywhere near your ribs."

Loki couldn't help but laugh at that. He nodded his consent that he would go.

"After I've brushed my teeth. My breath is rancid."

"You can be so vain sometimes," Thor said, shaking his head.

"Would _you_ like to smell my breath?" Loki asked, placing his hands on his hips. Thor grimaced. "That's what I thought."

While Loki finished getting ready, Thor sat on his bed and waited for him. Even though he trusted Loki's word that it was nothing serious, he was somewhat worried about what the Healers would have to say. Had Loki always been like this? Did he have to endure three months of sickness every year since he was a child? Thor wasn't sure if he would get a solid answer, considering how hazy the other male's memory was.

"Shall we go?" Loki asked, suddenly standing in front of Thor.

Thor smiled at the switch of roles.

"Yes, Loki. We can go."

When they made it to the dining hall, they found Thor's friends in their usual spot and sat in _their_ usual spots, Loki next to Sif with Thor across from him and next to Fandral in case he misbehaved. Fandral, Sif, and Hogun had mostly finished eating and were occasionally drinking from their wine goblets while Volstagg continued to ingest everything within reaching distance.

For a while, Loki and Fandral were still somewhat uncomfortable around each other. Loki had forgiven him for the prank he played on him and Thor, as well as for upsetting him with the whole "love interest" incident. But if Loki absolutely had to choose, Sif was his favorite of Thor's friends. Not only did he admire her for her strong personality and physicality, he was deeply impressed by how well she handled the Warriors Three with such a clear head.

"Shall we go?" Thor asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Yes, Thor. We can go."

Loki sighed, just wanting to get this over with. As they walked through the corridors, Loki caught Thor sneaking glances at him on more than one occasion. When he turned his head to look at him, the blonde merely grinned at him. He can't be _that_ excited about Loki being poked and prodded at. When the doors to the Healing Rooms were in Loki's line of vision, he suddenly remembered that Thor had made a promise to send him away once he was better. He had to fight the urge to run back to his room and lock the door, but he knew that he wouldn't get very far before Thor caught him.

"Don't look so down, Loki. Everything will be alright."

Loki looked down at the floor sheepishly and nodded. When Thor opened the door, he walked inside without looking at what was in front of him. If the Healers were going to yell at him, he didn't want to see the expressions of anger on their faces.

"So why are you in here _this _time, Prince Thor? Battle scars or did you fall down a mountain?" The Elder Healer asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Actually, I'm not the patient."

She wore an expression of confusion on her face for a second before her gaze shifted to Loki. Her brows furrowed and she gave Thor a reproachful look.

"I should have known you wouldn't keep your promise." Thor laughed sheepishly. "But considering I have not heard any utterances of him causing mischief, I can't be too angry with you. Now, what can I do for you?"

"He has some kind of ailment. He told me that it afflicts him during the summer months, but I just wanted you to take a look at him. Just to be safe."

"Very well." The woman walked away from them for a moment then returned holding some sort of white cloth folded over her arm. "If you will change into this. That way it will be easier for us to examine you," she said, holding one of the standard-issue white robes out to him.

Loki took the garment from her and changed his clothes without turning his back or trying to cover himself. Thor was still a bit unnerved about how Loki wasn't at all embarrassed about standing naked in front of them. But considering what he does-used to do-he was probably used to doing this.

"Now, if you would get on the bed again, just like last time."

Although unlike last time, Loki wasn't nearly so nervous. He wasn't in any pain, and he wasn't being held down by his arms and legs. He felt much more calm, and he thought his earlier worry was silly. And another difference was that unlike last time, the Healers were letting Thor stay with him.

The first thing the Healer did was feel his forehead to check for a fever. Considering his skin was always relatively cool, they probably weren't going to be successful with that. She tested his alertness and reflexes by having him grip her hands as hard as he could, following her finger with his eyes, touching his finger back and forth between hers and his nose a few times, sticking out his tongue. She separated the folds in Loki's robe so she could press lightly on his stomach, maybe feeling for some kind of stomach virus Loki thought. He wondered if this was a normal thing when they examined sick people.

"Well, you seem perfectly healthy to me. You aren't feverish or showing similar symptoms."

"See? Told you," Loki said, turning to look at Thor who sat on a nearby chair. The blonde merely shrugged his shoulders.

"You said that you vomit several times throughout the day. How long has this been going on?"

"Well, I usually don't feel good during the summer. I just don't like hot weather. But I've never actually vomited before."

"Hmm…let me try just one more thing. May I?" Loki nodded and the woman pulled the robe all the way open. She placed her hand on his stomach again, then moved it slightly lower, letting it linger. After moving it to several other places, she stepped back and closed the garment but didn't tie it. "I shall return shortly."

Thor and Loki looked at each other with confused expressions as she left the Healing Rooms. She returned a few minutes later with the Queen trailing behind her, which made the two men _really _confused.

"Mother?"

"Good morning, Thor. Well, Loki, I hear you are giving the Healers some trouble."

"Um, well, I don't-"

"Would it be alright if I take a look?"

"I s-suppose."

Frigga sat down on the bed and felt Loki's forehead, which was pointless. And she wasn't even looking at him, more towards the wall behind him. The Elder Healer leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

"May I feel your abdomen?"

Loki opened his robe enough so that she could see his stomach and nothing below that. Frigga placed her palm in several areas, still not looking at him. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and Loki wondered if he really was sick. She then pulled away and smiled at him.

"It will pass."

Mama Frigga, you sly dog. If you're familiar with Norse mythology and Frigga's role, you'll know why I added her in there.


	33. Oh the Pain

Pairing: Thor/Loki (-flips table-)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Loki being a whiny bitch and Frigga's A+ parenting

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: TimeyWhimeyPowerOfTechnetium 

Favorite Story: ANGELnDEVIL, Ayla Super Duckies, octavaluna-801, Scavenger'sDaughter2, Shadow2485, The Ash Tree 3

Story Alert: 93182, Ayla Super Duckies, Blackoil, Scavenger'sDaughter2, The Ash Tree 3, Toraberushi Meriemu

Review: Ayla Super Duckies, EvilConcubine, Love Tap, Paola Dysson, Rockstarhinata, Scavenger'sDaughter2, segagenny, sephiro90, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

I hadn't expected so many people would like that chapter. It's quite hilarious actually. Anyway. Another time skip of about a month. Yes, I know, I'm being lazy. It's my story I do what I want. And I went back and changed the last chapter to 3 months because I don't wanna spend too much time on this. Plus, I'm already making Thor's life miserable enough. Yes, Thor's.

I think you guys will like this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 33: Oh the Pain

The vomiting had at last stopped, which put Thor at ease. A few times he had tried to coax Loki to make more visits to the Healers, but naturally the other male was stubborn and refused. Thor figured Loki was having to deal with enough already, so he finally stopped pestering him. It was when Loki's moods took a drastic change for the worst that he started to worry again.

It began with Loki complaining that he was never hungry during mealtimes, but then he would complain at random moments during the day that he was starving. When Thor questioned him on it, the other male snarled and reached for him as if he wanted to claw his face off. One time he went for an entire week without speaking to Thor. The blonde couldn't decide whether or not that was an improvement.

After the silent treatment ended, Loki was still having his strange mood swings, but they weren't as bad as they had been before. Spoke too soon. Thor was worried that Loki may have started throwing up again when he didn't come out of his room one morning, and after knocking and receiving no reply, he went in the other male's room to check on him. Like before, he found Loki in the washroom, but the situation was much different this time. Instead of Loki standing hunched over the sink, he was sitting naked in the bathtub with his knees drawn up to his chest. And he was crying.

"Loki? Is everything alright?" Thor asked, taking a few hesitant steps forward.

Loki turned his head to look at the blonde. His bottom lip quivered before he broke down into sobs. Thor simply stayed where he was to give Loki some time to collect himself, and because he didn't know what to do.

"No, everything's not _alright_!" He took in a shuddering breath and sniffled. "Oh it's _terrible, _Thor. Just _terrible_!"

"What's the problem, Loki?" Thor asked, trying to sound genuinely concerned for the man's wellbeing.

"I'm _fat_!" He shouted, smacking his palm in the water and making droplets fly in different directions.

Thor furrowed his brow and formed his lips into a thin line. Whatever was going on with Loki he hoped it was going to end soon because this was just getting ridiculous.

"Loki, you are the _last _person in the Nine Realms who would be described as 'fat,'" Thor replied, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Oh _shove it_, Thor." Loki hiccupped and rested his chin on his knees. "I'm fat and I can't sleep and I keep puking my guts out and my nipples hurt."

"C-come again?"

"Honestly, do I need to spell everything out for you?" Loki sighed as he stood up and got out of the bathtub, dripping water all over the floor. Thor's eyes shifted from side to side as the other male seemed perfectly content with not covering himself. "But they're so tender and hard. Here, feel them."

Thor's eyes widened as large as dinner plates when Loki grabbed his wrists and pressed his hands flat on his chest. For a while neither said anything, then Thor made a sort of wheezing sound.

"O-okay, Loki. How about we get you dressed and then see if we can figure out what's going on? Alright?" The blonde asked, tugging hard in order to pull his hands free of Loki's grip on them.

"Fine," Loki replied with an exasperated sigh.

After Loki had been dried off, Thor dressed him in a bathrobe and sat him on the bed before entering the other male's closet. For the next hour, Thor pulled out dozens of combinations for Loki to wear. For the next hour, Loki turned down everything he was shown and he called Thor an idiotic brute with poor fashion taste. In the end he settled on the outfit he had worn the night he went out to the lake with Sleipnir, because it was relatively loose and would hide his non-existent body fat.

"Alright, are you ready to go now?"

"Why, where are we going?"

"To breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Loki retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Thor had to resist the urge to facepalm himself. He drew in a calming breath and exhaled slowly before forcing a smile.

"Okay. What would you like to do, then?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe you ought to try and sleep some more, since you said that you've been having trouble lately."

"I just got dressed, Thor. I don't want to get my clothes wrinkled."

"Fine. Do nothing. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Well fine then," Loki said petulantly as he sat back down on the bed.

Thor threw his hands up in defeat and left the room without looking back. He considered going to breakfast anyway, but he had lost his appetite. Thanks, Loki. Instead he returned to his own room and ended up pacing the length of the floor for about an hour until his feet started to hurt. He honestly had no idea what he was supposed to do, and Loki wouldn't tell him what was wrong or how he could help. Then an idea came to him.

"Maybe my father would know. Surely Mother acted this way at some point."

After asking a passing servant, he was told that his father would be in his study. Thor immediately went there and knocked on the door, entering when he heard a muffled response on the other side.

"Ah, good morning Thor. I did not see you earlier at breakfast," the older man commented.

"Yes, well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Thor replied, fumbling with his hands.

"Oh?"

"You see, I have this friend…"

"Go ask your mother."

Thor was about to protest, but the look from Odin made him change his mind. With a huff he turned on his heel and left the room. That went well. He found Frigga in her chambers with some of her handmaids scattered in various places. As he came closer, he could see that she was sewing what looked like clothing for a small child. Or an infant.

"Mother, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Whatever do you mean, Thor?" Frigga asked, not looking up from her needlepoint.

"Why are you making baby clothes? Has someone given birth?"

"Not yet."

"You can be so cryptic sometimes, it frustrates me."

"What troubles you, Thor?" The Queen asked, finally setting her work to the side and patting a spot next to her for Thor to sit.

"I think there is something wrong with Loki. He has been acting very strange lately, and then this morning when I found him he was very upset." Frigga lifted a hand to stifle her laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I should not laugh."

"You're right you should not laugh! He keeps crying and I don't know what to do!" Frigga laughed even harder at this and didn't even bother to hold back. "This is not funny!"

"Oh Thor, do not worry. It will pass."

"What does that even mean?!" Thor shouted, tangling his fingers in his hair. He then lifted his head slowly and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You know something, don't you?"

"Take him outside, let him get some fresh air."

"He doesn't want to go outside. He doesn't want to do anything!"

"Have Lady Sif accompany him. Perhaps she will be able to calm his temper."

"Alright. I shall ask her if she is willing."

"I'm sure she would not mind. Lady Sif seems as fond of Loki as he is of her."

"Yes, you are right. Thank you, Mother."

Thor rose from his seat and kissed Frigga on the forehead before leaving the room. He knew that Sif would be at the training grounds with the others, so that was where he went. He felt bad that he would have to ask her to cut her practice short, but he was running out of options. As he had suspected, he friends were in their usual spot near the back of the room and he saw Fandral and Hogun sparring together while Sif was cleaning her spear and Volstagg was sort of just laying there doing nothing.

"Siiiiiiiiif," Thor whined as he approached her, causing her to look up with a raised eyebrow.

"What have you done now, Thor?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what would that be?"

By now they had drawn the attention of the other three and they were looking between the two when each one spoke.

"Would you keep Loki preoccupied for the day? Please?"

"I-I suppose."

"What's the matter? Trouble in paradise?" Fandral asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

Thor glared at the other blonde and was about to reach for him, but Fandral stepped out of the way. He obviously anticipated it and did not want to worry about the possibility of losing any facial hair again.

"Has something happened between you two?" Sif asked.

"No. Loki's just been in a foul mood lately and I need a break."

He felt kind of bad because he was making Loki sound like a new puppy he had just adopted.

"I'll see what I can do."

Well I hope that got a few giggles out of some people.

Oh my God you guys. You HAVE to watch this Thorki vid. It's just…as;dfkas;dlfkjas;ldfholyshit just watch it okay? Link is on my profile.


	34. Whispers in the Dark

Pairing: Thor/Loki (-flips table-)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Another plot twist yay

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: Princesa Blanca

Favorite Author: Princesa Blanca

Favorite Story: Be-My-Breathtaker, HeroofTwilight'sgf, hina lover 1010, Kiiriminna, KunoichiDoll, Lizstyla, lolikisu, MikkiNikki101, Zidane Kuja Tribal

Story Alert: Be-My-Breathtaker, bloodxredxroses, Cartlin, EthanP, HeroofTwilight'sgf, lady-chan, Princesa Blanca, Sopsi, Zidane Kuja Tribal, Zutara1412

Review: DraculAlucard, EvilConcubine, HeroofTwilight'sgf, Love Tap, Paola Dysson, segagenny, val, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

Ehehehehe~

Well, I guess I met your expectations then, yes? I don't know if "beautiful" would be the right word to describe that chapter, but hey I'll take any compliments I can get. So there's more crack in this one except towards the end. And that's all I'm gonna say about that. Okay? Okay.

Chapter 34: Whispers in the Dark

As Sif walked over to Loki's room, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on between him and Thor. They'd had arguments before, but she had never seen Thor so worn out by one. And to think that _Loki_ was the cause. When he first came to Asgard, he couldn't even look at someone without becoming flustered. It did take him awhile to fully trust her and the rest of Thor's friends, but if Thor asked for her help then she would do so in a heartbeat.

When she arrived at the door, she huffed out a breath before knocking loudly. She heard a grumbling inside and thought Loki was approaching to open the door for her, but she couldn't hear any movement.

"Go away, Thor! I don't want to deal with you right now!"

"Will you settle for me, then?"

Now she heard the rustling of cloth, followed by the fumbling of the doorknob turning before it opened, revealing a very…skeptical Loki.

"Sif?"

"Good morning, Loki."

"Thor put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Ah…well…"

"Come in," he muttered as he moved away to make room for her to walk by.

Loki closed the door behind them and looked around awkwardly. His sheets were a mess, so they couldn't sit on the bed, if they were planning on talking about their feelings or whatever.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Sif asked, breaking him out of his daze.

"I suppose. Let me find some shoes," he replied with a shrug.

Sif nodded and waited patiently while Loki entered his closet and dug around for some shoes to wear. After a couple minutes Loki came back into the room wearing his sandals and he forced a thin smile.

"Ready to go then?" Loki nodded silently. "Good."

Loki didn't know what Sif had planned for him, but he figured it out when he recognized the path they were taking. He had gone this way many times since he had arrived in Asgard, so he knew she was leading them towards the public gardens (she probably wasn't allowed inside Frigga's, but considering she was a close friend of Thor's he could be wrong). When they stepped outside, he squinted at the brightness and heat of the sun's rays beating down on his face. But if he had to be honest with himself he did feel a little better.

"Thank you, Sif."

"Hmm? For what?"

"For spending time with me, even if it was because Thor asked you to."

"I don't mind at all, really. Besides, I could use the fresh air as well. I'd spent nearly all morning at the training grounds."

"I know I have been giving Thor a bad time lately, but…I don't mean to. For some reason I just get so annoyed with him."

"Thor knows you mean no harm by your words and actions. He is just worried about the changes you are going through. He feels useless and frustrated because you won't let him help you," Sif replied, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I know. I just don't want to seem weak, but I'm _trying_ to control my anger-"

Loki didn't get to complete his thought because all of a sudden he was face-down on the ground with one foot in the air. A muffled growl was heard against the dirt and Sif bent down to help lift him up.

"Loki, are you alright?"

"What in the Nine Realms did I just trip over?!"

"Um…this?" Sif replied, reaching over and picking up a rock that was about the size of a tangerine. When she held it out to him it cracked in half and broke apart into two chunks.

"You…you shall suffer my wrath!" Loki snarled as he grabbed the rock chunks from her hand and squeezed them.

"Yes, yes. Punish the rocks if it will make you feel better."

"Oh it will," he seethed as he tucked the rocks in his shirt. "_It will_…"

Loki and Sif spent the rest of the day together, even forgoing lunch. It took some persuasion, but she was able to goad him into eating dinner with everyone. After they had bathed because they smelled atrocious and he had to make sure his face wasn't too damaged. Loki was somewhat startled to come out of his room and see Sif waiting for him, but he quickly shook it off and offered his arm to her. At first he thought she'd laugh at him and just walk away, because she's not that kind of girl, but she played along and linked her arm with his. He couldn't hide the smile that graced his lips as they continued on towards the dining hall.

When they sat down at the table with the others, Sif was immediately pulled into a conversation with Fandral. While Loki placed a few items on his plate, he glanced up from under his bangs to see that Thor had his head down. He started to panic because usually Thor would have greeted him by now, but he wouldn't even acknowledge him. It was usually in his nature to wait, but he had to do something.

"Hello, Thor."

The blonde glanced up from his meal with wide eyes, and the expression on his face was as if he had never seen the other male before. A thin smile gradually made its way onto his lips and he inclined his head slightly.

"Hello, Loki."

Loki fumbled with the napkin in his lap and bit his lip, unsure of what he should say. There really was only one thing he could say.

"I'm sorry."

"For wut?"

"Thor don't chew with your mouth full, it's rude." He shook his head. "And you're distracting me from my main point!"

"Sorry," the blonde said before taking a swig from his goblet. "Go ahead."

"Okay." Loki set the napkin on the table before he ripped it apart then ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately, as well as for the way I've been mistreating you."

"All is forgiven, Loki. You should never have any reason to doubt that," Thor said as he reached across the table and took hold of one of Loki's hands.

"Thank you, Thor."

The two men were startled when a few pairs of hands clapping and some cheering noises sounded from next to them.

"Well, it looks like the lovebirds are back together again. A celebration I say! Drinks all around!" Fandral shouted.

"I'll drink to that!" Volstagg jeered.

Sif shook her head and rolled her eyes while Hogun mostly kept to himself, but it was obvious that he was aware of what was going on around him. Even though things still weren't quite back to normal between them, Thor and Loki managed to converse through the meal like they usually would. The occasional bickering included that led to a comment regarding something about being a young married couple.

Now that the heavy weight had been lifted from Loki's shoulders, he was able to flop down on the bed and fall asleep almost instantly. But all good things must come to an end, as he has become accustomed to. While Loki believed he would finally be able to get the full night's sleep he had been lacking for so long, he found himself tossing and turning from a sharp pain in his head. He sat up clutching at his temples and clenching his jaw because of the ringing in his ears. Loki then remembered that he'd felt something similar to this before, when Thor had shown him the weapons vault and there was that strange humming noise that only he could hear.

Loki knew he was going to regret this, but he had to know if that Casket was connected to any of this somehow. Loki realized that he hadn't changed out of his clothes from earlier, so he didn't need to worry about wandering the halls in his sleepwear. He decided to forego shoes because they would make too much noise, and he spent most of his life without them anyway. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he turned his attention to the bedside table where the two rock chunks from earlier had been placed. He picked them up and, after thinking it over, tucked them in his shirt. They may come in handy.

Loki remembered that they had stopped at the library on the way to the vault, so if he could just remember where the library was, maybe he would be able to figure out the rest. After awhile he spotted the tall doors of the library, so he continued on from there. As he normally did when he walked the corridors alone, he kept close to the walls and away from the torchlight. His heart nearly leapt into his throat when he found the first set of doors to the vault with two guards standing outside. He ducked behind a large pillar to catch his breath then peaked around.

He then reached into his shirt and took out the rocks, rotating them in his hand. He silently hoped that his aim would be good and chucked one towards the left hallway. The two guards murmured to each other before one stepped away to see what the noise was. Loki dashed behind another pillar before he could be seen, then once sure the other was out of hearing range threw the other rock in the opposite direction. He had to force back a chuckle when the guard walked away from the doors to investigate the noise.

'I guess they're only useful for their strength of body, not of mind.'

After the other guard was a good distance away, Loki moved to where he had been standing and pulled the door open as hard as he could. It wasn't much, but it was just enough space for him to fit. After pulling the door closed, he heaved a sigh of relief before freezing on the spot. He had forgotten about the bridge.

Loki spent the next few minutes pacing and trying to convince himself that all he needed to do was not look down and everything would be fine. He took a few steps forward and right when he reached the edge of the bridge he jumped back because he looked down. Not intentionally, of course. In the end, he had to crawl across with his eyes closed. And he was slow. _Very_ slow.

"M-maybe this was a b-bad i-idea," he stammered when he reached the end and collapsed against the door to the vault. "It's too late to turn back now."

After pulling himself up he opened the door and immediately his eyes focused in on the fluorescent light of the Casket at the far end of the room. He shut the door behind him and walked down the stairs, as if in a trance, and continued until he was standing next to the object of interest. Just like the first time he had come, the sound had been deafened as soon as he was in close contact with the Casket.

When his curiosity became too much, he raised his arms and wrapped his fingers around the handles on either side, and watched in amazement as the skin on his hands began to turn blue. The color, and an eerie coldness, continued to spread up his arms and through his upper body.

"Stop!"

Loki nearly dropped the Casket but managed to set it back in its place before he spun around to see the All-Father at the top of the stairs. He took a couple steps backwards towards the glowing checkered wall and his breath was coming out in shallow gasps.

"Your Majesty, I wasn't going to steal it! I swear! I-I was just-"

Loki stopped talking when the All-Father raised his hand in a gesture of pause. He knew this was a bad idea. He should have known better. But he still messed up because he's stupid.

"I know."

'What? Know what? That I'm stupid?'

"Come with me," Odin said as he turned towards the doors, not even bothering to see if Loki was following him.

Loki lowered his head and did what was asked of him, hoping that Thor didn't know about this.

Whoa. Shit just got real. Again. Fucking Odin, he seriously needs to die in a ceiling fire. But not yet, we need him to stay alive for the next chapter.

I've got a poll up on my profile page and I'd really appreciate it if you guys would take a moment to check it out. Pretty please with a naked Loki on top?


	35. Odin Confesses

Pairing: Thor/Loki (I bite my thumb at you, sir)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Odin's A+ parenting

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: bluejeanhorse, Kerokofoxxx, LovelyKitsune

Favorite Author: Kerokofoxxx

Favorite Story: FireSenshi2, Kerokofoxxx, LoveBitesSoBiteBack, LovelyKitsune, Nani-1-9-5, Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes, SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up, Whisp Of A Shadow, yuki m

Story Alert: AlluringNacht, Asrial, bluejeanhorse, darkshadowarchfiend, fujoshi2012, Hellysion, iampurplelavender, JayJay133, Kerokofoxxx, Loki-Ryuu, LoveBitesSoBiteBack, LovelyKitsune, Luci Luz, Misplaced Matches, MyraThorne, Nani-1-9-5, Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes, Whisp Of A Shadow, yuki m

Review: Annie Franklin, darkshadowarchfiend, Emma, EvilConcubine, Hellysion, HeroofTwilight'sgf, january, JayJay133, Keroko (your review was beautiful, thank you so much), Paola Dysson, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

By the way, the poll will be open until I finish both stories I'm currently writing. Then I'll upload the first chapter of the story that had the most votes after I've finished both fics because school starts in a couple weeks. Okay? Okay. Thanks so much to everyone who has voted so far, you few and proud.

Chapter 35: Odin Confesses (yes, like the song from the soundtrack)

It was late into the night when Odin felt the disturbance. He got out of bed and immediately headed over to his closet to put on something quickly over his sleepwear. He tried to ignore the shuffling of blankets behind him, but the voice he could not.

"Dear, it's late. Why are you getting out of bed?" Frigga said, her voice groggy from tiredness.

"There is nothing to worry about, go back to sleep." She furrowed her brow at him skeptically and he heaved a sigh. "I'll take care of it. Go back to sleep."

Frigga shook her head before turning her back towards him and lying down on the pillows. Odin waited a few more seconds before heading towards the door and quietly shutting it behind him. Once outside, he turned to one of the guards standing watch in the corridor.

"Go to Thor's room and wake him. Tell him to meet me in my study."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

While that guard left to carry out his assignment, the other stayed to protect Frigga. The All-Father then immediately made his way towards the location of where he felt the foreign presence: the weapons vault. As he was approaching the outer doors to the vault, he saw that the two guards had not left their post. This confused him and concerned him. When the guards saw him coming, they straightened their posture slightly.

"Gentlemen, I must ask if anyone has been here at all tonight."

"No, Your Majesty," the guard on the left answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Odin narrowed his one good eye in thought, trying to come up with any possible way that someone could get past these two men.

"Did you ever once leave your post?"

"I heard a noise earlier down the corridor and left for a moment to find the source," the guard on the right answered.

"And did _you _leave your post?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. For the same reason."

Odin ran a hand over his face but remained calm. He pressed his lips together into a thin line and nodded once.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing at the doors.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

The All-Father waited for the door to be opened for him, then nodded in departure before entering the chamber. The odd feeling became more intense as he crossed the bridge and got closer to the vault itself. His mind was still reeling on how someone could get inside, but when he at last reached the end of the bridge he felt that he had no reason to worry.

Odin placed one hand on the knob and silently opened the door, slipping through the space so as not to alert the intruder to his presence. From his position at the top of the stairs, he could see a slight figure at the end of the room with their back to him. They had their arms bent and appeared to be holding something. Because of where they were standing, he already knew what it was. He also had a suspicion of who it was as well.

"Stop!"

The figure turned around swiftly, nearly dropping the Casket of Ancient Winters because they had been startled. After setting it in its rightful place, they took a few steps backwards. Odin remembered the last time he had seen this boy was when Thor brought him into the vault. The smallest sense of dread filled him when he saw the blue color on his skin and redness of his eyes.

"Your Majesty, I wasn't going to steal it! I swear! I-I was just-"

Odin held up his hand, which made the young man go silent. He knew full-well that he was never going to steal it. The question was why did he feel the need to come here? And why did he reach for the Casket if he knew there was a possibility that it could harm him?

"I know." The boy's expression became one of open confusion and not so much fearful. "Come with me."

Odin hadn't bothered to wait for the young man or make sure he was being followed, but when he reached the end of the bridge, he finally turned and saw that he was still far behind and taking slow steps. As if sensing he was being watched, the other male glanced up and swallowed.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid of heights." He looked down again, either because he was embarrassed or he was watching the path of his feet. Perhaps both. "Well, it's more like I am afraid of falling."

This made Odin's breath hitch slightly and he clenched his hand into a fist at his side. He heaved a sigh before nodding once.

"Take your time, son."

Once the boy had finally made it across, they both left the chamber, pointedly ignoring the confused expressions on the guards' faces as they passed. Beside him, the young man was silent and kept his head down. He knew it would be best not to ask him any questions. That was not what he planned to do anyway. When they entered his study, he saw that Thor was waiting for him like he asked. His son rose from the chair he had been occupying and he felt the other male next to him stiffen.

"Father, what is the meaning of this? Why have you-?" His blue-eyed gaze then moved to the third occupant. "Loki?"

"Have a seat, Thor. You too, Loki." Once everyone was seated and as comfortable as they could get, Odin leaned forward and propped his elbows on the desk, folding his hands together under his chin. "I am sure that for awhile you two have been noticing strange things revolving around you. You in particular," he said, glancing at Loki.

"Yes?" Thor replied uncertainly while Loki merely nodded.

"Loki, you are under the impression that you once had a past life here. Am I correct?" He nodded.

"What is this about, Father? Do you know something?"

"Yes. I'm the one responsible."

"Responsible for _what_?"

"For altering your memories."

"For…for…what are you talking about? You mean we actually know each other?"

"Yes. You are brothers." They both turned and looked at each other with wide eyes before averting their gazes and blushing. "Not by blood, however. Loki is adopted."

"Adopted?" Loki asked, finally opening his mouth to speak.

"Yes. You are a Frost Giant, and after the war I brought you here as a baby when I found you in the Temple left to die."

It was then Loki remembered one of the visions he had. The one where he was shouting at the All-Father and made him fall into the Odinsleep.

"_You know, it all makes sense now why you favored Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claimed to _love_ me, you could never have a _Frost Giant _sitting on the throne of Asgard!"_

After what he had just found out, he now knew for sure that those were memories that he had been gradually recovering.

"Why did you alter our memories? Did you do it to everyone else? My friends too?"

"Only your mother and Heimdall were exempted. And I did it because Loki had to be punished for his crimes. You care for him too much and I knew you would try to help him, so you needed to forget."

"What crimes?"

"Sneaking Frost Giants into Asgard to steal the Casket and kill me, attacking Heimdall, genocide against the Jotnar, and his attempt to take over Midgard."

"Midgard?"

"Thor, that story you told me. About your friends and the Cube. Maybe I was the one who stole it." Thor looked at him in disbelief, not wanting it to be true.

"So what did you do to us?" Thor asked, narrowing his eyes at the elderly man.

Instead of answering, Odin stood up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. He looked over their heads and made beckoning motions with his hands, and before Thor and Loki had the chance to see who he was summoning, they felt a tap against their foreheads and everything went black.

Welp, now you kinda know what happened (it'll be cleared up next chapter). Not what you expected, or am I dealing with a bunch of psychics?


	36. Back to Normal?

Pairing: Thor/Loki (I bite my thumb at you, sir)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: All is revealed -strips naked-

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Author: witlee, xXTiaXx

Favorite Story: Crysenna-kyoshy, lalule, lunarabbit1806, Luna-and-Artemis, Sayuki09, Sheut Oneiroi, witlee, xXTiaXx

Story Alert: Aarinesque, Crysenna-kyoshy, Duda H, lokiworshipper13, pointyearsrule, Sion Alphaios, witlee, xXTiaXx

Review: EvilConcubine, HeroofTwilight'sgf, january, Kittendragon, Paola Dysson, pointyearsrule (so I _was_ dealing with a psychic -throws salt at you-), Rini-D, xXTiaXx (and you too, get out of my head), and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

Okay so I guess it wasn't as surprising to people as I had hoped it would be (or maybe you all really are a bunch of psychics; no I am not letting this go). But that's okay. You guys liked the chapter and that's all that matters.

Chapter 36: Back to Normal?

_Loki didn't know exactly what to expect when he would arrive in Asgard, what Odin would have planned for him. What he _did _know was that despite the fact that he was raised in the Asgardian palace, he would not be given leeway for everything he had done. As soon as he and Thor appeared in the Observatory, they immediately made their way to the throne room. Loki did his best to not acknowledge Heimdall, seeing how they were not on the best terms as of late._

_When they entered the hall, Odin was seated upon his throne, as Loki predicted he would be. He wanted to flaunt his superiority, appear high and mighty above everyone. The All-Father's advisors and several high-ranking nobles were gathered on either side of the room as well. Of course they would want to watch him be punished, humiliated. _

_Loki refused to look at Odin, knowing there would be an expression of false affection on his lying face. He just wanted this to be over with. No ridiculous speeches or prolonging his sentence. He was tired and his body hurt after being thrown around like a rag doll. And he also wanted this gag removed because it reminded him of the last time he had his voice taken away. But Loki knew he would not get what he wanted. He had never been so lucky._

_Loki had been so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't realize Odin had been speaking for some time. He was probably rambling about how he still thought of him as a son and he would always be accepted by the people of Asgard. There was no point in him wasting his breath. Everyone now knows what he is, about his true parentage._

"_-but just as with Thor and his banishment, you must receive the appropriate punishment. There can be no favoritism regardless of your upbringing."_

'_So I am to be banished. I suppose it could be worse.'_

"_Loki Laufeyson, for your crimes of treason, genocide, and enslavement, I, Odin All-Father, enforce such terms: I take from you your power, and your memories. And from this day forward you are banished from Asgard."_

_All Loki could do was stare at the floor in shock. It wasn't like he could say anything. He hadn't anticipated something this harsh. Perhaps his magic taken away and being imprisoned, but all of this? He jumped slightly when Odin struck Gungnir against the floor and the sound echoed through the room. What felt like an earthquake shook the foundation and a bright light began forming behind him._

"_Let him go, Thor." _

_The blonde's head snapped up to look at the All-Father so quickly there was a faint popping noise in his neck. The expression of disbelief was almost adorable, if Loki was honest with himself. But he had more important things to worry about at the moment. _

"_Why all of this? Surely such a punishment is much too severe! Even though it does not seem so favorable either, imprisonment would be preferable! Would it not? And I would look after him myself! At least allow him to stay here."_

_Odin gave Thor a pointed look before Thor reluctantly allowed Loki's arm to slip from his grasp. He kept his head down as he took a few steps away, looking very much like a kicked puppy. _

_Loki looked behind him as the light got brighter and it made an oval shape, crackling somewhat. He knew it was the portal that would take him to whatever realm the All-Father was planning on sending him to. He was wondering whether the gag and chain would be removed beforehand, but he got his answer when he was yanked backwards into the portal by an unseen force._

_The sensation of falling for what seemed like an eternity washed over him, and it was all too familiar. He hated this feeling, and he only hoped that he landed in a better location than last time. Then there was a sharp pain in his head and it felt like his brain had turned numb. He was losing awareness of his surroundings and for some reason had trouble remembering what he had been doing a few moments ago. _

_He was about to voice such thoughts aloud when he discovered the mouthpiece, and when he tried to pull it off it only caused him pain. He also saw the manacles and wondered if he had done something wrong. His trip was coming to an end when he noticed what looked like rocky soil beneath him. But because he was falling at such a fast rate, he didn't get the chance to brace his landing before his entire right side made impact with the ground, resulting in a dislocated shoulder._

Loki woke up with a gasp, reaching up and clawing at his right arm and shoulder to see if anything was broken. He let out a sigh of relief to discover that he was uninjured and tried to get his breathing back under control. It was then he noticed a thin hand clutching his right one. He slowly lifted his head to see Frigga sitting at his bedside, gazing down at him with tears in her blue eyes.

"Mother?"

"Oh Loki, my boy. My sweet boy," Frigga said as she drew him into an embrace.

"I remember what happened to me," he muttered into her hair after awhile.

She slowly pulled away from him, folding her hands in her lap. After releasing a shaky sigh, she nodded her head.

"Everyone does, now."

"And Thor?" When Frigga turned slightly to look over her shoulder, Loki noticed the figure on the bed next to them. "Oh."

"He did not sleep for very long and insisted on waking you to see if you were alright. The Healers finally had to force a draught into him so you would not be disturbed." This reminded Loki of the times he had left his room at night and Thor would run through the halls worrying about him He had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling; he had no reason to smile at the moment. "How are you feeling?"

"Angry. Confused. Tired."

"Well, perhaps I should let you rest some more."

"No. I don't…" He looked down for a moment, trying to find the right words. His brain must be really scrambled if he was having trouble with thinking of an immediate response like he had always been able to. "I don't want to dream again."

"Alright. Would you like me to bring you something?" Frigga asked, petting his hair gently.

"Just some water would be nice. Thank you." This seemed to satisfy her and she nodded. "Although, I must ask something. Has _he _been here?"

"No. I knew you would not want him here, so I specifically asked the Healers not to grant him entry."

"Hmm, that's surprising. I figured he would at least visit Thor." Loki could tell that it was also because Frigga was angry with her husband for everything he had done to her family.

"Thor would probably throw a few punches." Loki was unable to hold back the laugh this time. "I shall return soon.," she said, pressing her lips to his forehead before rising from her seat and leaving his bedside.

Loki's gaze followed her until she disappeared through the closed doors. He turned his attention towards the ceiling before he decided he should try and sit up. He had managed to prop himself up on his elbows when he heard a groan to his right. He looked over at the other bed and saw Thor with a contorted expression on his face, and he appeared to be having trouble stretching.

"Good morning. Or is it afternoon?"

Thor turned his head slightly towards the person speaking to him and his mouth fell open. He then tried to turn over on his side but was finding it difficult.

"Loki, you're awake. I was worr-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he suddenly found himself on the floor. He had tried _too much_. Thor's expression turned into a scowl because of the laughter coming from Loki's lips, but it couldn't be seen since he was face down.

"Now you know how it feels. Or should I say _doesn't _feel?"

"Very funny. Help me up, would you?"

"Yes, of course. Anything for you." The rustling of sheets signified that Loki had gotten out of the bed and Thor felt a grip on his arms. "You could at least _try_ to be useful, you deadweight."

"I can't move, Loki. You don't eat, so you were a lot easier to carry."

"You're right. At the time I _didn't_ eat."

"Sorry."

After a few more moments of struggling, Thor was finally able to get back into bed. He decided not to try and move anymore. Loki agreed that was a good idea.

"So, Mother has been here, I know that much. But has anyone else? Your friends?" Loki asked.

"I am uncertain. They had their memories altered as well, so perhaps they too are resting."

"Perhaps."

"I still cannot fathom his reasons for doing this. Nor how he did it. This is all so strange," Thor murmured.

"Thor, I am pregnant with your child. I don't think this could get _any _stranger."

"You never know."

"Don't. Say that. Ever."

"Sorry…wait, you're pregnant?"

"_Why_ do you think I've been so _grumpy_ lately?" Loki hissed. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes when Thor didn't respond. "I should have known your puny brain would not be able to absorb so much information at once."

Thor emitted a growl and narrowed his eyes. He should have known that now with Loki's memories back, he would be the victim of insults to his intelligence. His features then softened somewhat and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you regret it? What we did?" When Loki didn't respond, Thor turned his head to the opposite wall as if he would be able to pretend the other male wasn't really in the room.

"No. I don't regret it."

That made sense to everyone, right? RIGHT? I hope I didn't make people OOC or anything. I just wanted to add a little comic relief in there because reasons. Oh yeah, and Mama Frigga's still a badass.

Oh, those poor sons of bitches on AO3. They're leaving comments expecting me to post a new chapter. Haha. Yeah right. (By the way I only have 24 chapters on that website ehehehe.) Thor and Loki haven't even gotten to the _fondue_~ yet. The only reason I'm not deleting my account there is because I subscribed to some really good unfinished stories. And now you know.


	37. That Time of the Month

Pairing: Thor/Loki (I bite my thumb at you, sir)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: More proof that Loki is a woman

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: jingkang

Favorite Story: alphazai, Lady Lola, NoNN, silent woods, tasha002, The Nightstress

Story Alert: alphazai, Caitlinger, Connie5660, Diilark, jingkang, NoNN,

Review: ClintBarton-Loki'sButtWarmer (this new name pleases me very much. FROSTHAWK FTW), ClockworkMystery, EvilConcubine, HeroofTwilight'sgf, intenseObjections, january, Llilux Queen, Pace1818 (-hugs your face- I missed you darling!), Rini-D, xXTiaXx, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

Okay, so I guess I didn't explain everything. That's not surprising, because I hadn't expected that chapter to be perfect anyway. And again, I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend but Lokicest.

We'll just pretend that Jotuns still have their periods when they're preggers. Okay? Okay.

Chapter 37: That Time of the Month

Thor was still bedridden for one day, and Loki one more day after that. Most likely it had to do with the pregnancy, because nobody would dare compare his stamina with Thor's if they wanted to remain a human being. Thor remained at Loki's bedside like a loyal guard dog, and he was mostly silent, so Loki didn't mind as much as he would have before all of this happened. The only times he spoke were in reply to something Loki or anyone else said to him.

Sif and the Warriors Three visited one time, and the two princes made no mention about Loki's "condition." The four warriors behaved the same way around Loki as they had for the past few months instead of returning to their normal treatment of him _before _their memories were altered. They didn't appear to be acting, and Loki was glad that they no longer hated him.

Frigga visited several times, and the room seemed to brighten in her presence. Much to Thor's chagrin, she dismissed him, saying she could watch over Loki for awhile. Thor was about to argue but Loki told him to listen to his mother and that he should spend some time with his friends.

"Alright. Is there anything I can get for you when I come back?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Bring me some books. I feel like I haven't read in months." He then brought a finger to his chin and his expression changed to one as if he'd just had an epiphany. "Oh wait, I haven't."

"Alright. Anything in particular?" He almost sounded sad.

"That book you read to me."

Thor merely nodded before leaving the room. Loki leaned back against the pillows and a smile graced his features as Frigga petted his hair gently.

According to Thor's friends, as far as they were aware, Odin had mostly kept to the throne room and his study, choosing to dine alone. He had tried to visit the Healing Rooms one time, but after being denied entrance never returned.

When Loki was finally allowed to leave, he immediately went to his room and sat at his desk so he could read without a bunch of people breathing down his neck. He turned the pages and heaved a sigh that was half relief, half exasperation, when he saw that all of the blanks had been replaced by his name. Did Odin really hate him so much that he would even remove him from books? He really must not have wanted people to remember him. Well, except Heimdall and Frigga. Heimdall was way too powerful, and Odin could never do something like that to his mother. Loki's eyes widened.

"Sleipnir didn't forget me. That's why he trusted me so much so quickly."

Odin had forbade Loki from visiting Sleipnir, believing he would try to free his son, so he had no choice but to wait until tonight to see him. Loki closed his book and leaned back in his chair. He was afraid to admit it, but he didn't feel like reading. In fact, he was quite bored. Maybe the effects of the memory loss were worse than he thought.

When Loki rose from his chair, he felt a sharp pain in his gut, and his hand immediately clutched his stomach. He didn't feel hungry, seeing how the Healers had practically force-fed him, so it couldn't have been a stomach ache. And the baby wasn't even close to being far enough along to be kicking him. He uttered a spell to dampen the pain then left the room on slightly wobbly legs. Several times on the way he was asked by a passing servant if he needed assistance, but he politely turned them down.

As Loki entered the training grounds, he tried to ignore the multiple sets of eyes turned his way. He couldn't really blame them though; it was rare that he come here at all, let alone by himself and without a book in his hands. When he reached the back wall, he sat down on the bench gingerly and closed his legs together. When Thor noticed him he waved his arm and wore a stupid grin on his face. Loki returned the gesture with a twiddle of his fingers and a thin curve of his lips.

After awhile of watching Thor win all of his battles, despite the fact that he had avoided the training grounds for nearly a week, Loki noticed someone sit down next to him, and turned his head to see Sif. It was strange that of all of Thor's friends, he had become closest to her, especially considering their history. And she didn't seem to maintain any of her old grudges, despite the fact that she now remembers everything.

What confused Loki was that at that moment, she seemed to be looking at him with an expression of worry.

"Are you alright, Loki?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just…don't look well. I mean no offense."

'SHE KNOWS.'

"Thor you imbecile," Loki cursed under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, nothing. I am fine, Sif. Really. But I thank you for your concern."

"Loki! You're bleeding!" Thor shouted.

"What? Again?!" Loki exclaimed, rubbing at his nose and chin.

"No, not your _nose_, your _legs_!"

Loki and Sif looked down to see a large red stain in Loki's pants on his crotch and upper thighs. By now, the other three warriors had come over due to Thor's yelling.

"Oh. Well would you look at that," Loki muttered, not sounding concerned in the slightest.

"You are injured! We must get you to the Healing Rooms!" Thor yelled before lifting Loki into his arms.

"What?! Thor, I'm not injured!" Loki retorted. "Stop running, you're making it worse! Oooooh my gods…" he groaned, squeezing his thighs together.

"Was that-? Is he-? What-? How-?" Fandral stammered.

"Don't think too much, you might inflict permanent damage," Sif deadpanned.

As per usual with the blonde oaf, Thor unceremoniously burst into the Healing Rooms, most likely giving everyone inside a heart attack. Loki had long since given up trying to pry himself from Thor's grip and was simply glaring in front of him and had his arms crossed like a petulant child.

"I can't help but notice you're back, Your Highnesses," the Elder Healer muttered.

"Loki is injured! He needs treatment!" Thor yelled, practically dropping the other male on one of the beds. Loki had to clench when the mattress made him bounce.

"Thor! I'm not injured!" Loki shouted, slapping his palms down.

"But you are bleeding!"

"I'm supposed to be bleeding! That's perfectly normal! Well, for someone like me." Loki sighed at Thor's expression of confusion. "I will be fine in a week."

"You are going to bleed for an entire week?! How long has this been going on?!"

"Can we please not talk about this? It's personal and a little embarrassing," Loki whispered when he noticed that they had drawn the attention of nearly everyone in the room.

"Oh, my apologies. I did not know."

"I didn't expect you to." He was _trying _to be patient with the blonde, but it was becoming more and more difficult as the seconds went by.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just give me space when I ask for it and don't annoy me." Thor nodded enthusiastically with a huge grin on his face. "And now would be one of those times when I need some space. Please."

"Oh. Yes. Of course. I shall see you this evening for dinner?"

"I'll be there." Thor shifted on his feet uncertainly then leaned forward to press his lips against Loki's forehead before leaving the room. "I am sorry about all of this, my lady."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Prince Loki. It could not be helped. Let's get you changed into some clean garments," the Elder Healer responded with a sympathetic smile.

Just thought I'd end it there because reasons. I REGRET NOTHING!

Ahh…I love seeing my fanfics on the Thorki Smut tumblr blog. Although I'm still at a loss as to why the High School AU is there. First of all, it's not just Thorki; there are like…10 different pairings. Second of all, it's not smut. It's just a bunch of crack and bullshit okay. And it's on AO3, meaning it's pretty much blocked to everyone. Eh, I'll post it here eventually so all you lovely people can read it. I just hope the Lokicest ones don't end up on there because they're terrible. Seriously, don't read them or your eyes will bleed.


	38. Mama's Boy

Pairing: Thor/Loki (I bite my thumb at you, sir)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: EVEN MOAR MAMA!LOKI/SLEIPNIR FLUFF. And Loki's starting to show ehehehe.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: Jelen Of Moonlight, smiling-for-them, SRatt

Favorite Author: AlteaAuroraRia, Jelen Of Moonlight, PharaohFanGal519, silvermoon-06

Favorite Story: 2gato99999, allbleachyaoi, APleasantShadeofGray, autumsweetpea, Black Rien, DarkFroggy420, debbiexie, Eternidad Absoluta, EveSmit74, jagaimo-chan, Jelen Of Moonlight, lederra, lycanus1, Orro20, , silvermoon-06, Somizura, The Incredible Rori, xxWriteTotheEndxx, Yaoi's Lover

Story Alert: allbleachyaoi, Ashana120, DracoSmythe-Black, jagaimo-chan, Jelen Of Moonlight, QUEENofANGELZ, Sarangae, silvermoon-06, smiling-for-them, Somizura, SRatt, TearyJewelEyes, The Incredible Rori, twobrothers135

Review: AlteaAuroraRia, Cartlin, ClintBarton-Loki'sButtWarmer, DraculAlucard, EvilConcubine, HeroofTwilight'sgf, january, Pace1818, Rini-D, supervampire1000, Yaoi's Lover, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

Again, we're pretending that Jotuns have periods when they're preggers. I just wanted to write a chapter where Loki was on his period and Thor was losing his shit. And now you know.

Sorry this is so late, but "Return of the King" was on TV and it inspired me to start working on my Avengers/LOTR fic again. Oh and more Lokicest even though I swore to myself that NEVER AGAIN but I lied. And then there was that other thing that we won't talk about.

My apologies for the short chapter, but I've been distracted by porn.

Chapter 38: Mama's Boy (and I'm not referring to just Loki)

When Loki left the Healing Rooms, he headed towards his own room to rest. It seemed as though Thor absorbed his energy into his own body, because he was exhausted. Loki never did like being the center of attention or being in a crowded room, so naturally all of these recent visits to the Healing Rooms grated on his nerves quite a bit. When Loki entered the corridor that led to his room, he saw a slender figure standing outside his door. Normally he would heave a sigh of frustration, but because of who this person was, he did not mind so much.

"Hello, Mother. What brings you here?"

"Thor." Loki groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He has become quite devoted to you, Loki."

"Does he tell you _everything _now?" Loki asked as he opened his door and allowed the Queen to enter first.

"Well, he cannot go to his father."

Loki's eyes widened slightly, and when he looked at Frigga, he was met with that bright smile that he had seen ever since he was a child. Even after all of the things he'd done, and despite the second life he had those several months, her love for him never changed. She also respected his wishes regarding how he refused to acknowledge Odin as his father.

"No. He cannot."

"So, how far along are you now, Loki?" Frigga asked after sitting down on the bed.

"Surely you know already without me having to tell you." Loki chuckled at the knowing twinkle in the woman's blue eyes and sat down next to her. "Almost five months. And even after all this time, I had to come out and _tell _Thor or else he never would have figured it out."

"I do not believe so. You need to have more faith in him. Besides, how could he have known what was going on when even _you_ did not?"

Loki looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Frigga was _always _right. He stood up slowly from the bed and held his hand out.

"Shall we go to dinner?"

A smile lit up Frigga's face as she took the offered hand and allowed him to help her up. She then linked her arms through one of his.

"Yes. We can go."

Of course, Loki had completely forgotten that he had come directly to his chambers from the Healing Rooms, so he was still wearing the white robe. With a silent chuckle hidden beneath her hand, the Queen said she would give him some privacy and she would see him in the dining hall.

After Loki was dressed, he headed over to the dining hall and immediately sought out Thor and his friends. He didn't have to look very long because they were in their usual spot. As silently as possible, he walked over to the group and sat next to Sif. Thor was the first one to notice the newcomer and he offered a smile from across the table. Loki looked over with a raised eyebrow at Fandral when he heard the man snort.

"Not that it's anything to complain about, but you've gained weight."

"Thank you, Fandral. That is very kind of you to say," Loki deadpanned.

"Ow! What?! It was a compliment!" The blonde shouted when Sif kicked him from under the table. "Seriously, he needs to fatten up."

"That is one of the main rules of pregnancies. You _never_ comment on a pregnant person's weight or else you'll be in for a world of hurt," Sif lectured.

"Wait, you _know_?" Loki exclaimed. "Thor, you weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"I didn't!" The blonde said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Thor did not tell me anything. I knew because, well, it was pretty obvious."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Well, the odd mood swings were a pretty good giveaway. And the fact that you were bleeding out of your arse."

"I was not bleeding out of my arse! It was…the other one."

"I am sure it is a Frost Giant thing, since that doesn't normally happen."

"Sif, you are not _helping_," Loki seethed.

"Sorry. Just telling it like it is."

"Well, I am not amused." Sif merely shrugged. "I believe I have overstayed my welcome. Good day to you all."

In this situation after recent events, Thor would go after his brother and try to convince him to stay. But this time he knew better than to do so, knowing he would only frustrate the other male. He would go check on him later.

After leaving the dining room, Loki decided to go to the stables while no one would be wandering the halls and see him. He had waited long enough for the evening to arrive and wanted to see his son, so now would be the best time to do so.

When he arrived and saw a couple stable boys mulling around, so he made himself invisible to get past them. Once safely inside, Loki ended the spell and came into view. He immediately continued on towards the back of the barn, and when he reached the horses, his heart began to beat faster.

Just like the last time he was in the stables, there was a sort of commotion as he neared his destination. When he reached the stall he was looking for, he smiled fondly down at his son, who was struggling to get up.

"Shh…it's alright, Sleipnir. I'll come in."

Loki used magic to unlock the gate, rather than climbing over it, and after making sure it was securely locked behind him, he knelt down near the horse and sat on his heels. He was nearly knocked over when Sleipnir began head butting him, a bit rougher than before, and a chuckle escaped his lips as he reached up and ran his fingers through the horse's mane. His laughter slowly shifted to sniffles and choked sobs.

"I'm sorry, Sleipnir. I'm so so sorry," he whispered and wrapped his arms around the horse's thick neck. "You were the only one who didn't forget me, but I didn't show you the same kindness. I wish _so desperately _that I could set you free, just like our first night together. Maybe when Odin dies…"

Sleipnir didn't seem to mind about the whole amnesia thing, because they were still reunited, and that's all he wanted. To see his mother. He nuzzled against Loki's neck before flopping his head down in his lap.

"Do not worry, I will stay here with you tonight. We may not be able to go outside, but I won't leave you here alone. That is the best I can do."

Loki raised an eyebrow when the horse lifted its head and gently poked its nose against his abdomen. A smile spread across his face and he combed his fingers in his mane again, squeezing the back of his neck affectionately.

"You are going to have a younger brother soon. And when he is old enough to be taken outside, I will introduce him to you."

The horse replied with a snort then lowered his head again. Loki continued to leisurely pet Sleipnir's head and eventually he leaned back slightly and allowed himself to drift off. The next morning, when the morning stable boys started their shift, they were more than shocked to see the eight-legged horse curled up and the second prince lying behind him with one arm slung over Sleipnir's back. They told no one about their finding.

Before anyone asks, yes, I did cry. Fandral, you are a dumbass. But we still love you anyway. It's too bad Josh isn't going to be in Thor 2, but it can't be helped. Prince Charming though…

Oh my God somebody wrote a bunch of reviews for my 29-chapter Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic that I wrote when I was 14. And the incomplete sequel. WHYYYYYY?! -fetal position- And it's sad because the paragraphs are all shifted and some of the chapters are bolded or underlined and words are missing so it looks like I was drunk when I typed it and nothing makes sense. What the fuck happened?


	39. Breakfast At Loki's

Pairing: Thor/Loki (I bite my thumb at you, sir)

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Thorki fluff yay

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: JustTale, Kekeh, Misplaced Matches

Favorite Story: Apathetic Sympathy, AvengerNerd3, HappyBiscuit, imagicality, Kekeh, my-chem-disco, ShutTheFridge

Story Follower: 2gato99999, AvengerNerd3, Black iron locket, cerberus309, gottapee, imagicality, Inyuzaki, Junu Allison, Kekeh, MaGeXD, mingchan06, Mora und Mirina, PurplexKitty14, vaderjdi14

Review: AvengerNerd3, ClintBarton-Loki'sButtWarmer, EvilConcubine, january, XIII13, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

In case you haven't noticed, which hopefully you did because it would be kind of weird if you didn't, I changed my username. Again. As it says on my profile, which nobody ever reads, I deleted my Tumblr and it's removed a REALLY heavy weight from my shoulders. One less website to visit, and it's a nice feeling of freedom, to be honest (not to mention I can get rid of all these gifs saved on my computer). And I am, indeed, suffering from writer's block.

Just want to remind you guys about my poll, which is, in fact, still up. Okay.

Fuckin' A why must it always be the guests who ask me questions. I CAN'T REPLY DAMN YOU!

Chapter 39: Breakfast At Loki's (yes, a parody of "Breakfast At Tiffany's")

Loki remained oblivious to the fact that he had been caught visiting Sleipnir, so when he finally emerged from the stables, after removing any remaining straw from his hair and clothes, he was puzzled by the fact that the staff didn't appear to be surprised that he was there. Rather than dwell on the matter, Loki quickly returned to his chambers and washed the horse smell from his body.

Loki had been in so much of a hurry to return to his room without being seen that he didn't even notice the time. His bath took less time than usual, and when he exited the washroom, he glanced towards the window and saw that the sun had risen only moments ago. This meant that breakfast still had yet to officially start, and Loki actually had something different in mind for this occasion. And it did, in fact, involve him eating.

Once his clothes were straightened out and he had his boots on, Loki left his room and shut the door behind him with a silent click. As he looked ahead at the door across the hall, it reminded him of the way he had felt that night five months ago. Sure, he hardly ever went into Thor's room, because he never really needed to. It was almost always a complete mess until the maids got their hands on it, but he shouldn't feel intimidated by a _door_.

Loki hadn't realized he'd been walking until he was going cross-eyed. He settled his hands on the wooden surface and curved one of them into a fist before knocking. When he heard a deep voice, followed by the thunderous foot falls of his brother, Loki took a few steps backwards. The door was yanked open, loudly of course, and Loki was met with a shirtless and slightly wet Thor. It appeared that he had just finished freshening up. Or was in the middle of it. Either way, the blonde didn't seem to mind because a bright grin lit up his face.

"Brother! What brings you here?"

"Thor, not so loud. There may still be people sleeping."

"Sorry, Loki. Habit."

"I am quite familiar with your 'habits.'"

"Yes, I suppose so." Loki merely nodded. "So, can I do something for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you…would eat breakfast with me."

"Of course. That would be nice. But does this mean you're actually going to be eating, or just getting up in the middle and storming out of the room?"

"That all depends on _you_," Loki replied with a pointed look. "You go ahead and finish getting ready while I send for our food."

"Where are we to dine?"

"Across the hall." When Thor furrowed his brow, Loki cleared his throat. "Well, I figured that after all the times we ate together in _your _chambers, it's only fair to return the favor."

"Alright. I shall see you soon then."

Even after the door was shut in his face, Loki remained frozen in his spot. When he regained his composure, he sought out the nearest servant and asked them to bring food to his room. Anything would be fine just as long as he didn't drop it.

When Thor came to his room, he knocked first before entering, which was unlike him. He really had undergone some changes over the past few months. The loud volume of his voice was still there, and Loki had a feeling that wasn't going away any time soon.

"I'm just tidying up," Loki said as he moved some books from a table in the corner over to his desk.

"Hey now, if we're going to be on equal terms we should use your bed."

"You're joking, right? Unlike you, I'm not a slob. I am not fond of the idea of crumbs on my sheets."

"Fine, Loki. You win," Thor said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

A knock at the door brought them out of their conversation. Thor walked over and opened it, permitting the servants to enter. Loki gestured for them to place the food and drink items on the table, and after doing so they bowed then left the room silently.

"Heh. I was able to carry all of that without any help."

"Aww, our little Thor is all grown up," Loki cooed, patting the blonde on the cheek. "Besides, they didn't have the same upbringing as you, with all that training."

"You are defending the servants, Brother?"

"Shut up, Thor. You're making me want to get up and storm out of the room. Now eat your breakfast."

"Yes, Loki." The younger male shook his head and picked at a few things. He would thank the servants later for bringing wine instead of mead. He heard Thor inhale sharply but thought nothing of it. "Brother, you smell like a horse."

'I took a bath this morning! It should have gotten rid of the smell!'

Loki slowly lifted his head to look at the man sitting across from him. He scowled when he saw the smirk on his face.

"Oh sod off, Thor. It's nothing like that and you know it," he hissed and tossed a piece of cheese at the blonde, who easily caught it then put it in his mouth. "I visited Sleipnir last night."

"And how did that go?" Thor asked after he swallowed his cheese.

"I cried."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Loki stared down at his folded hands, and Thor grasped the rim of the table in an attempt to prevent any sort of outburst that would make his brother leave like he said he would.

"Loki, I swear, when Odin is no more I will free him."

Loki stood up and moved over to sit next to Thor. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Thor's once-again long hair, then pressed their lips together. Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and cupped the back of his head, parting his lips to allow the younger male's tongue into his mouth. Even though Thor was always the one who topped during his prior sexual endeavors, he didn't mind relinquishing a little control to Loki once in awhile. Because it was Loki.

Thor felt the hand on Loki's hip being moved then placed flat against Loki's stomach…which was _not _flat. The blonde pulled back and looked at Loki, who returned his gaze with a calm expression. As carefully as possible, Thor opened his hand wider.

"He only just started kicking recently. Maybe he'll respond if his father is nearby." Thor's head snapped up.

"'He'?"

"You heard me," Loki drawled, heaving a sigh and rolling his eyes.

"How are you so certain of this?"

"A mother knows these things."

Thor looked down at his hand pressed against Loki's slightly rounded abdomen and swallowed thickly. He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on the other man's forehead.

"We are having a boy. That's wonderful, Loki," Thor said breathlessly into the dark hair. He felt the body underneath him slacken, and when Thor pulled back, Loki looked broken. "What is wrong?"

"He will be a bastard, Thor."

"Well…there's still a few months. We will think of something." Loki snorted and shook his head.

"You may not be the wisest in Asgard, but I know you're not _that_ naïve. Whether you want to or not, you have to marry someone. And it can't be me."

"But I don't want anyone else!"

"Then marry Sif. She's supportive of our relationship, and unlike the other maidens in Asgard, she wouldn't expect you to love her. It's a marriage of convenience, but it wouldn't be quite as nasty."

"I think Sif would choke me with her thighs if I tried to sleep with her."

"You mean like the Black Widow?"

"Yes. Only Sif wouldn't be wearing clothes." Loki chuckled. "What would happen to you? And our son?"

"I never said I was going anywhere," Loki replied, slightly affronted.

"I know that, but if Sif is Queen, then what-?"

"That's why this is a good idea. Because Sif won't have me thrown out. Sure, your literal first-born will have been from a different lover and has no claim to the throne, but this match is safe. Trust me on this, Thor."

"Does Sif know about this?" Thor asked hesitantly.

"Oh please, Thor. Everyone has known for _decades _that you would marry her." When the blonde didn't say anything, Loki clasped one of the large hands in both of his smaller ones. "When we finish, let's go talk to her. I know you don't want to, but it wouldn't be fair to leave her out of this."

"You, Loki? Thinking about fairness?"

"You, Thor? Using table manners?" The blonde smirked and picked up a roll before taking a huge bite.

"What were you saying about table manners?" Loki stared at him blankly for a few seconds before slowly rising from his seat and walking towards the door. "No wait! I was only joking!"

Loki opened the door wide and was taking slow steps, lingering in the doorway as if contemplating his decision. When Thor came up behind him at a run, he stepped out of the way and the blonde rushed past him. The door was quickly shut and locked, followed by a confused grunt from Thor and maniacal laughter from inside the room.

"LOKI'D!"

Couldn't resist.

So now that the Lokicest story is finished, updates to THIS story will hopefully be more frequent. I can't say the same for my SWATH fic because I'm still kinda stuck, but I'll try my best. There's also the fact that the semester ends in 3 weeks, but at this point I really don't give a fuck anymore.

After writing all of that (crappy) smut, I have no excuse for claiming I'm shit at kissing scenes now. I still think they suck but oh well. Okay, I'm not gonna lie, but kissing/sex scenes between Thor and Loki are a lot harder to write than ones between A!Loki and T!Loki (even the rare touchy feely moments). I AM SO CONFLICTED!


	40. Hey Girl Hey!

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Stupid crap I dunno use your imagination

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Favorite Author: JustTale

Favorite Story: Bridget8, buecherwurm91, Cynders Forces, DarkAngelHunter, Kitsune-chan96, SucreTeen123

Story Alert: Bridget8, Cynders Forces, DarkAngelHunter, Kitsune-chan96, MK123, tokidokilove

Review: ClintBarton-Loki'sButtWarmer, EvilConcubine, SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up (your reviews were an entertaining read, thank you so much), XIII13, and guests and anons and whatevs

Seriously, if you're going to ask me questions…MAKE A FUCKING ACCOUNT SO I CAN ANSWER THEM. IT'S NOT THAT HARD! Although in some cases I can't answer your questions because that would spoil the plot. And that would be bad juju.

Now, _I_ am aware of the whole Thor-being-Gaea's-son thing…but _Thor_ isn't. Well, at least _my _Thor. And neither is Loki. Okay? Okay.

Chapter 40: Hey Girl Hey!

Almost immediately after locking him out, Loki opened the door and apologized to Thor, who looked genuinely puzzled. He had to step out and literally drag him back in the room. _Somebody _needed to help Loki eat the rest of that food.

"Thor, I know you are not very fond of this idea, and frankly neither am I. I also know you won't confront Sif about it. So, I shall do it for you."

"Loki, no. Not today."

"Alright, and when exactly do you propose we get this done and over with? I don't expect you to get married before the child is born, but don't put this off just because you…think about what is best for Asgard. It's not me, and you _know_ this."

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's waist and pulled the smaller man against him, careful not to crush him. Loki placed both hands on Thor's arms, and Thor used his other hand to cup the back of his head. They pressed their lips together, and after separating for air, Loki shook his head.

"I do hope you are fully aware that pulling stunts like that will not change my mind."

"It was worth a shot," Thor replied with a shrug.

"Everything will turn out alright. No matter how hard they try, nobody can keep us apart. Odin couldn't. Hel, even _I _couldn't. Whether I want you to or not, you always find me."

"Well, my training in tracking has helped a little…"

"Now is not the appropriate time to reveal your modest nature. Just take a compliment when it's given," Loki said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, Loki." He sounded like a small child being lectured by his mother. He was even pouting.

"Look, after we finish all of this, why don't you go down to the training grounds and take your frustration out on your friends? And in the meantime, I will talk to Sif. Sound good?"

"Whatever you say, Loki."

"Hmm, I like this new you. So much more _agreeable_," Loki mused before popping a green grape into his mouth.

And so that's what happened. After finishing the food, they picked up their dishes and set them out in the hall for the servants to retrieve later. Loki set up the wards on his chambers, and just as he was turning around to walk with Thor, he collided with a hard surface.

"You haven't done that in awhile," Thor said with a chuckle.

"Yes, well, it hasn't been nearly long enough," Loki replied, rubbing his throbbing nose.

"Perhaps if you were more attentive of your surroundings, you wouldn't run into me."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been standing in my way, I wouldn't have run into you."

"Alright, I'll give you that," Thor said with a thoughtful expression. "So, shall we go?"

"Yes, we can go," Loki answered with an exasperated sigh.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Thor and Loki walked to the back of the room where they knew Sif would be with the others. While Thor immediately went to the three Warriors and was pulled into a conversation with Volstagg, who asked him why he wasn't at breakfast, Loki approached Sif, who was on the bench polishing her sword.

"Might I have a moment of your time, Lady Sif?"

"Er, yes. Alright." She was startled because she hadn't heard him approach, also because he was so quiet when he spoke to her.

After leaving the grounds, Loki and Sif went to a private sitting room that their group liked to use once in awhile. There were several couches and a large fire pit in the center, and a short staircase led to an open patio which had marble pillars used as dividing structures. They sat next to each other on one of the couches, and Loki conjured a fire in the pit, which was already stacked with logs.

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

"Your relationship with Thor."

"But we're just friends! Loki, you know that I would never-!" Loki held his hand up, making her pause.

"I do know. Actually, I'm…encouraging you to be closer to him."

"What? I thought you loved him."

"I do love him. And that's why I need your help."

"My help? With what?"

"Thor will be King of Asgard soon. And inevitably, he will need a Queen. That needs to be you."

"Surely you could be his consort. You're not really related by blood, so…"

By this point, Sif was beet red. Normally when she was this red in the face, it was from anger or physical strain. But she hardly ever got flustered like this.

"Yes, you're right. I could. But I am not the right person to rule beside Thor. Nobody would approve of us. The people of Asgard would only be loyal to me out of obligation. They despise me. But they like you."

As much as she wanted to prove him wrong, Sif knew Loki was right. She had even been one of those people at one time. Things were different now, and she was glad of it, but she would never be able to really erase every ounce of her former self.

"And another reason it cannot be anyone else is because, well, you wouldn't send me away out of spite. Or my son."

"The child is a boy? Congratulations, Loki." He offered her a thin smile and looked down at his lap. "So, what do I need to do?"

"Well, as far as I know, there has been no word of a coronation yet. I suppose until news of Thor's impending succession or Odin's death, there really is nothing much to do except carry on with business as usual. I just…wanted to tell you…"

"I know." Sif hesitantly reached across and clutched one of his hands in both of her calloused ones. "Loki, I really am sorry about all of this." Loki then placed his free hand on top.

"I know. But I think we'll get through this."

"You've changed, Loki."

"I have?" He leaned back slightly, almost affronted.

"Yes. You are a bit more…optimistic. And I must say, I never imagined I would ever use that word when describing _you_."

"Thanks, Sif," Loki said flatly.

"You are very welcome." Loki huffed a laugh and shook his head. "But despite all of this…are you and Thor okay?"

"Well, he is a bit cross with me about this idea. I know he's aware of the situation, but as usual, he is stubborn and does not want to accept it as the truth. I don't think he finds the idea of marrying you distasteful, he just…"

"He wants to marry you."

"Yes. And he thinks you might cut off his penis if he tries to bed you."

At first Sif stared at the man blankly, but a few seconds later she burst out laughing. Just the thought of it was too absurd. Certainly, it would be a little awkward to share Thor's bed, but she would never go to _that_ extreme. But there was nothing wrong with a little altering the truth.

"Well, now that you've planted the idea in my head…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Thor." Two can play that game.

"I-I was kidding."

"I know. Really, Sif, I figured by this point in time you would be able to distinguish my truths from my lies."

"I'd like to think I'm getting better at it."

"One can only hope."

Stupid ending is stupid.

Okay I lied. I know I said I'd be updating regularly, but that's all gone to hell. Finals start today and I'm super stressed. And shit just hit the fan and now my life has pretty much blown up in my face and everything hates me. My grandpa had a heart attack yesterday and my dad flew out to go be with his family in case the worst should happen.

Anyway, can't promise a chapter next weekend, or it may be a SWATH update. I dunno yet.


	41. Walk Outside

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Fluff yay

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: adrianna712

Favorite Story: JotunheimCannibal, ryedic, The lady loves the dark

Story Alert: adrianna712, chris liu, devils crow never sleeps, JotunheimCannibal, Kihatsu-Sei Kana, Madam Chainsaw, Sergeant Hiddles

Review: ClintBarton-Loki'sButtWarmer, EvilConcubine, Kihatsu-Sei Kana, Madam Chainsaw, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

First and foremost, I want to apologize about my sour mood in the notes from the previous chapter. I've just been really stressed lately with school and family stuff going on, as well as my own health. I was supposed to be spending this week in the hospital for brain surgery, but it was postponed AGAIN for a THIRD time, because AGAIN, they couldn't get clearance to have the machine moved here. So instead I'm working and running around and trying to hold it together.

I would've had this posted sooner, but my birthday was a couple days ago and I was…doing birthday things. Anyway, another time skip of 2 months because this story is taking too long and I'm running out of ideas.

And as for the title of the chapter, if you haven't heard the song "Walk Outside" from _Milo & Otis_, you should listen to it or at least read the lyrics. Because they're adorbs. I dunno, I just love the movie and the song okay.

Chapter 41: Walk Outside

After having afternoon tea with Frigga, Loki decided to pay a visit to Sleipnir. At this point, he no longer worried about the risks of going to him during the daytime. Odin still had yet to show his face to him, so Loki was not too concerned that he would have any complaints. He probably already knew about Loki's nightly visits in the past, so what reason should he have to be concerned?

When he arrived at the stables, Loki walked past the workers without paying them any attention, and he only stopped to release Sleipnir from his stall. He obviously wasn't going to go for a ride, so there was no need for him to get the saddle or reins out. And Loki didn't want to shackle the horse anymore than he already was.

When they left the stables, Loki simply allowed to Sleipnir to walk about as he wished, keeping a hand on the back of his neck. He would speak to him, and the horse would sometimes respond with snorts and head shakes and excited stomping. While Sleipnir ate some grass, Loki spent that time leaning against a nearby tree and watching his son. He wore a thin smile because it was comforting to be able to see the horse so carefree and content. He wanted this to be permanent.

And Loki knew that he would never be able to make it up to Thor if he really did follow through with his promise to set Sleipnir free upon his ascension to the throne. It's not that Loki was doubtful of his honesty, because Thor is a terrible liar. Politics and assigned duties of the King are much more high on Thor's priority list than worrying about the freedom of a deformed animal whose mother is Asgard's most hated citizen. If the people even consider Loki as an Asgardian anymore, now that the truth is out.

After several quiet minutes, Loki heaved a tired sigh. Even though Loki wished he didn't have to do it, he reluctantly walked Sleipnir back towards the stables. He still remained by the gate and soothed the horse for a few moments before turning away, promising to come back and see him soon.

Loki considered returning to his room to rest, but he wanted to spend a little more time outdoors. If Sleipnir couldn't enjoy the fresh air as he would like, Loki would not allow it to go to waste.

Loki headed over to his mother's garden, because he found that place always gave him a sense of calm. Both sides of him. Because he had left the key up in his room, Loki simply phased through the gate and continued on his way. It had been awhile since he had last come here, so seeing that a majority of the plant life was holding onto life saddened him. Until those few months where his memories had been altered, he never really pondered over such trivial things.

When Thor was finally finished with all of his meetings, he practically dashed out of his father's council chambers. During such times when Thor had to be involved with discussions about politics or his future coronation, those were the rare opportunities that he would ever see his father. Ever since Odin had returned everyone's memories, he tended to avoid being in view of the public. Thor figured that after his mother had sent him away when he tried to visit him in the Healing Rooms, Odin knew he would not be forgiven so easily.

Thor wanted to see Loki, but before he could do that, he had to find him. He had tried all of his usual places around the palace and had no luck. And he knew Loki was not in his room because the wards were activated. Loki had no need for them if he was inside. Thor then went outside and straight to Frigga's garden. Especially since he brought the other Loki there a few months prior, his brother had become quite fond of the place.

As Thor approached the gate, he pulled out his key that only a select few people possess, and unlocked it. When Thor first entered the garden, he couldn't see any sign of Loki. But then he heard quiet muttering deeper inside, so he continued towards it.

Thor had meant to walk as quietly as possible, but his boots kept crushing dead leaves. He shook his head and kept going until he came around a large oak. He saw Loki with his back to him and he was bent over slightly. With one hand, he was cupping a branch of some kind of plant that was nearly discernible by now, and the other he was holding his rounded stomach. Thor could hear him talking to someone, but he was alone. Then he saw Loki look down at his hand on his abdomen, and he realized that Loki was talking to their child.

Thor slowly crept around and stayed by the tree, observing Loki and trying to see if he could hear what he was saying.

"Because winter is coming, the plants are all withering away. Like this one. It's called a Buddleja, but it's also known as a Butterfly Bush because it attracts the insects with the same name using its strong aroma and heavy nectar supply. The butterflies have left to be somewhere warmer until springtime comes. That is when the flowers will bloom again."

"I didn't know that plant had an actual name."

Loki dropped the branch from his fingers and looked over his shoulder. A rueful smile graced his features when he saw who was speaking to him.

"You startled me, Thor. You shouldn't do that to someone with my condition."

"I knew you would be able to handle yourself," Thor replied as he pushed himself away from the tree and walked over to stand next to the other male. "Are you giving our son a tour of Mother's garden?"

"Yes. Just because he's still in my womb, that doesn't mean he can't be educated. I won't allow my son to inherit _all _of his father's qualities."

"I never said it was a bad thing," Thor remarked, holding his hands up in defense. "I would actually prefer that he be more like his mother with regards to intelligence."

"Mm hmm." Loki looked all too pleased with himself.

"Loki, you look like you're about to fall over. When was the last time you sat down?" Thor asked, glancing down at the other male's trembling knees.

"Awhile ago."

"Sit, Loki."

Loki scoffed and strode over to the nearest bench before sitting down with a scowl on his face. Thor sat next to him and had to hold back a laugh at the other man's behavior.

"I hate all this _sitting down _and _laying in bed _all the time. I feel like an invalid!" Loki threw his arms up in exasperation.

"You don't have much further to go."

"Yes, because I can't get much bigger."

Thor barked out a laugh. He knew Loki was just as excited as he was about having this baby. The months beforehand, however, were utter hell. For both of them. Thor hated seeing Loki whenever he was in pain or ill, and he wanted to help in any way he could so Loki wouldn't have to do everything himself. But Loki could be so stubborn and refused to accept help from anyone. Even though they were on better terms after recent events, Loki still wanted to prove that he didn't need to rely on Thor for everything.

A cool breeze blew through the trees, and while Thor shifted in his seat, Loki barely moved. At times, Thor envied Loki for being able to tolerate cold weather, because in Asgard it could get _really _cold. But he also had to remember that Loki didn't like warm weather. So they were even. A sigh next to him made Thor look over at the younger male, who seemed to be wilting.

"What is wrong, Loki?"

"He will be born in winter. I wonder if…"

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulder and pulled him closer. He then pulled the hand away from Loki's abdomen and linked their fingers together. Loki turned his head slightly and leaned against Thor's shoulder.

"No matter what he looks like, he will be beautiful and he will be loved." Loki tightened his grip on Thor's fingers. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I want you to name him."

"That's…unexpected. Thank you."

"But if you even _think _about naming him Thor Junior, so help me, I will slaughter your goats," Loki hissed, glaring up at Thor.

"I believe you."

I wanted to thank all of you who sent words of encouragement. My grandfather is doing much better. He had to have a triple-bypass and open-heart surgery, which he only had a 30% chance of surviving. A couple days ago we called to check up on him and he was sitting in a chair, watching the Golf Channel and eating a popsicle. He has to go through rehab for a couple months, and if he recovers he can go home. If not, he'll have to stay in a nursing home. So, like before, I just have to keep thinking positive.

So…how 'bout that apocalypse?


	42. Memory

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Something something something Dark Side. Something something something complete.

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: Harmonia Aurora, natashi-san

Favorite Author: Harmonia Aurora, natashi-san

Favorite Story: BruceWagner95, Harmonia Aurora, JustTale, Loki-of-Jotunheim, MadAzSin, Suzume Batchii Taichi, YaoiIsMyDrug .23

Story Alert: BloodDripsFromSlitWrists, BruceWagner95, Fandom Hurts, Gabrielle Luthien, Harmonia Aurora, JustTale, kakashidiot, Loki-of-Jotunheim, SeinGemini, Suzume Batchii Taichi

Review: ClintBarton-Loki'sButtWarmer, DraculAlucard, EvilConcubine, Harmonia Aurora, Suzume Batchii Taichi, YaoiIsMyDrug .23, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

I am so sorry this took so long. I've had some technical difficulties with my laptop lately. My screen turns super dark, so I have to use a flashlight to see anything, and I've been emailing all of my stories to myself and using my parents' computer (or my computer at work but don't tell anyone).

And I'm sorry that this is such a fillerish chapter, but I'm getting kinda bored and this story is way longer than I had anticipated. And I'm running out of ideas. Hopefully I'll be able to post an update of SWATH this weekend.

Chapter 42: Memory (from C.A.T.S.)

After the little argument, which wasn't really much of an argument at all, Thor's demeanor turned grim (to be honest, he was a pretty close competitor for Hogun's title). Even though he didn't want to spoil the moment they were having, he was worried about his brother and what had happened to him during the period of time they were separated.

"Loki, what happened after you fell?" The younger man's expression turned sour.

"Which time?" Loki asked sarcastically.

"The second time."

Thor figured he could take a guess as to what happened when he "fell" the first time, considering how Loki was griping at him on that mountainside (before they were interrupted by Tony) about seeing other Realms and "terrible things." Or he may have just been throwing another one of his tantrums and over-dramatizing everything.

At first Thor thought Loki wasn't going to answer him, but the other male released a sigh and slumped his shoulders. Loki lowered his hand from his stomach and set it down next to him on the bench, curling his fingers around the rim. This appeared to be a gesture that seemed to mean that he didn't want their son to hear his story.

"I was pulled into the portal that Odin had created. The sensation of falling was all too familiar. But slowly as I continued to descend, it felt as if my brain had gone numb. I looked around me, wondering where I was, _why_ I was falling, why I was restrained."

"You were forgetting…"

"I couldn't get loose, and then I landed hard on my right side. My shoulder was broken, and I didn't know where I was. I wandered for what seemed like several hours until I found a small camp. If I had known then what I knew now, I would have continued past that place and avoided it."

"The slave camp."

"Two of my mas…the Leader's guards saw me and brought me to him. And before you ask, the reason he has bodyguards is because his line of work is not exactly an honest man's job. There have been many incidents involving different forms of smuggling and under-the-table deals. He needs protection."

"I knew I hated that guy," Thor said with a scowl.

"Thor, you've never even met him."

"Well regardless, after seeing what he did to you, I still hate him." Loki shook his head and rolled his eyes. "So…what happened next?" Thor asked with caution.

"I was brought to the Leader and he had the bonds removed. He asked me who I was, why I wandered into his camp—not specifying what sort of camp, of course-, why I was shackled. I was unable to answer his questions because all I could remember was my name. He then…did an examination."

"Examination?" There was a hint of horror in Thor's voice.

"They removed my clothing and his guards restrained me while he touched me."

"Where? Where did he touch you, Loki?"

"Everywhere. Even…but that's how he found out what I am. He thought I was _special_."

"Loki, I'm so sorry. If I had known-"

"But you didn't. And it could have been worse. He wouldn't allow people to take me. Pregnancies are bad for business."

Loki seemed a little too calm about this. It was as if he had left it behind him once his memories returned and he knew that life was gone forever.

"I was nearly raped the last day. My client was disobeying the rules and I broke his nose trying to get away. The Leader beat me because the man was wealthy and a valuable customer. I ran away and ended up finding your camp and hid in a shed, but I was caught by two of your soldiers and brought to you. And, well, you know the rest."

Thor pulled Loki to him and made sure not to crush him. He pressed his lips to Loki's forehead and ran his knuckles up and down his arm.

"So what do _you _remember?" Loki asked, his voice slightly muffled in Thor's hair.

Thor was quiet for a moment, simply taking in the fact that Loki was here and he was safe.

"I remember opening my eyes and my vision was white and I felt disoriented. I then realized I had been lying on the floor, and many others in the room were regaining consciousness as well. Mother was crying, and I wanted to comfort her and ask her what was wrong, but I could hardly move any of my limbs.

"It took about a couple of days for things to return to normal, once everyone had recovered." Loki snorted. "Mother always had a sad look on her face and refused to speak to anyone. Fa—Odin…seemed distracted and secretive. And whenever Sif, the Warriors Three and I would go horseback riding, Sleipnir was always restless, as if something was greatly upsetting him."

"Hmm…such an intelligent horse."

"Perhaps it runs in the family."

"You did _not _just compare my intelligence to that of a horse."

"It was meant to be a compliment." Loki's lip curled up in a sneer. "What was it that you said to me before? 'Just take a compliment when it's given'?"

"Oh shut up, Thor. Just continue with your story."

"Well, eventually we were sent to Svartalfheim. We were there for several months, and it seemed as if there would be no victor, both sides were so evenly matched. Then one morning you were thrown into my tent, bruised and bleeding.

"I could tell from your malnourished state that you were not from the opposing army. Even the Dark Elves would treat their slaves better. And the fear in your eyes, as if you were certain anyone in this camp would kill you if given the order was enough proof."

"Proof of what?"

"That you needed help, and I was the one to do it."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"What's this? Are you going soft on me, Loki?"

"Mmm…no. I think the more appropriate word would be 'sentiment.'"

"Well, in case you have forgotten, sentiment can earn you a stab wound to the side."

"Yes, I am _quite _aware." Loki rolled his eyes. "But you are an Asgardian, Thor. You probably healed within five minutes."

"That actually hurt, you know?"

"Oh please. It tickled, at most."

"It hurt, in more ways than one." Loki looked at the other man and was slightly taken aback. "Do you remember what we were discussing at the time?"

Loki looked back on that day. The day he lost everything.

_He was fighting Thor on the patio of Tony Stark's penthouse, hundreds of feet above the ground. Thor was using Mjolnir to hold him in place and prevent him from attacking._

_ "Look around you! Is this the sort of kingdom you wanted?!"_

_ Loki watched as Chitauri airships fired upon buildings, raining fire on the terror-stricken people below. The other Avengers and New York City police officers were spread out, doing all they could to kill as many of the enemy as possible._

_ "It's too late. There's nothing you can do to stop it," Loki said, staring forward blankly."_

_ "No. It's never too late," Thor replied, clapping Loki's arm. "We can put an end to this. Together."_

_ Loki slowly turned his head to look at the blonde, then rotated the rest of his body. He placed a hand on his arm as a friendly gesture, then Thor grunted in pain._

_ "Sentiment."_

"Loki?"

"Together."

"I'm sorry?"

"You said we could repair all of the damage I had done by working together. Truthfully, that's all I ever wanted. For you to put your faith in me and see me as a true comrade, not as your weak and annoying younger brother who could never leave your shadow and make a name for myself no matter how hard I tried. But I rejected you." Loki sighed again. "I suppose it takes a memory erasing to make me compliant."

"What do you mean?" Thor hoped he wasn't talking about something else.

"Surely you haven't forgotten the past few months. _Surprisingly_, I was in a state of distress, convinced that I had lost my mind. And you promised that we would figure it out together."

"Together. It had a much different meaning then."

"Everything was different then. I…kind of miss it."

"Well, things will be better in two months."

Loki lifted his hand from the bench and set his palm back where it was on his abdomen.

"I hope so."

School is kicking me in the ass. I have no intention of offending any French people, but your language makes NO sense. My professor is a native from France, and he's like "The words are pronounced the way they're spelled." Uh. No. "Un" is not pronounced "ahn" it's pronounced "uhn" or "oon." "Je" is not pronounced "zhoo" it's pronounced "jeh". And what's the point of having consonants in words if they're all silent? I'm only taking French because I'm going to France in July and figured I should know a little bit of the language, and because Parisians think Americans are total idiots (I'm not saying I disagree, because everyone thinks we're idiots). Latin is WAY easier, and the words ARE pronounced the way they're spelled (with a few exceptions).


	43. Congratulations, It's a Boy!

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't wanna take him back, so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and…other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm…yuss.

Warnings: Thor is Loki's bitch

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did…yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: Cheese Rice, dagirl4ever, PrideInYourself, willowminnow, Yaoi4596

Favorite Author: Cheese Rice, dagirl4ever, PrideInYourself, Scorpiokagamine, Yaoi4596,

Favorite Story: 07Eve, 1862, Akila-Delpanther-Draconan, AnimaImagine, bbntach, ceres18, Cheese Rice, crimson-eyes25, dagirl4ever , Darcy2005, DPchick, Dragonfir3, evelynarainbow, hoopagnam, Infamous Lover, josefiney, KingAroBC532, Lady of Discord, LeafCatcher36, Meyli Vaisyl, Midtnight, Mizuki-Neko, MyimmortalHadenXCharm, Nekiare, Nukie, pookieirvin123, PrideInYourself, princess alexia, Pwyllugh, Scorpiokagamine, Skye Gaurdain27, sofia huizar, Starred, TaecMin, TinyStories, Tree-chan89, Yaoi4596

Story Alert: 1andb2, AkemiMizuki, Akila-Delpanther-Draconan, AnimaImagine, Ayotechnology, Bluestar90210, ceres18, Cheese Rice, chloeeesarai, crimson-eyes25, dagirl4ever , duhorcommonsense, FallonFallon, FiresCreek, GoreHetare, haruhichan123, Hikage no Hana, hua972, Jumeirah, MagnafloriousWorld, Meyli Vaisyl, Midtnight, MomotsukiNezumi, Odinson . Laufeyson, PrideInYourself, Scorpiokagamine, Skye Gaurdain27, SweetHummingbird, TaecMin, TigerInTheMoonlight, TinyStories, Tree-chan89, VanilleStrife, Velzinha, willowminnow, xsillyrabbitzx, Yaoi4596  
>Review: amelia, cool4good, EvilConcubine, KingAroBC532, jes, Meyli Vaisyl, sanemadness, Suzume Batchii Taichi, twobrothers135, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs<p>

I am so sorry it's taken so long to update this. A lot has happened, and while I do have reasons for not spending much of my time working on fanfics, I will not make excuses. I apologize for neglecting my stories and disappointing you all, and I will try to do better.

Another time skip so it's been 9 months and Loki's ready to pop that baby out. Again, I'm getting bored and I just don't want to spend too much time on this.

Chapter 43: Congratulations, It's a Boy!

Thor had been sleeping soundly, undisturbed by outside noises or negative images within his own consciousness. He slept so well, that the sun was above the horizon, and still had not yet awakened. A loud cry was what finally pierced the veil of tranquility.

"THOOORRRRR!"

Thor had to shield his eyes from the sunlight shining through the window. Even though the days were getting shorter and the sun was losing its luminescence, it was still bright after waking up every morning. Thor tossed the sheets aside, and he rubbed his hands together as the temperature dropped.

After grabbing a robe from the closet, he hastily made his way across the hall. He knew it was a bad idea to keep Loki waiting, no matter what it was that he needed help with. He knocked a couple times and curled his toes because of how cold the floor was to his bare feet.

"Loki, it's me. I'm coming in."

He opened the door as quietly as he could, and when he stepped inside, he received no reply. There didn't appear to be anyone else in the room with him. But then Thor looked over at the bed and saw a large mound underneath the blankets. And cradled on the pillows was Loki's head. He was looking up at the ceiling with a scowl on his face, and then his eyes shifted in Thor's direction.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I was still asleep," Thor said meekly.

"Were you up late last night?"

"No, I just…had a good night's sleep."

"Hmm. I wonder what _that _is like."

"I am sorry, Loki. What can I do?"

"Help me up," Loki replied as he raised his arms.

Thor went over obediently and bent down slightly so Loki could wrap his arms around his neck. Thor pulled back, bringing Loki up with him. After releasing his hold on Thor, Loki leaned back against the headboard. His head was nearly dwarfed by the rest of his body. When he released a tired sigh, Thor looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed near Loki's thighs.

"I will just be glad after this is over. I'm so _fat _I can barely move."

"Well, it will not be long now."

"You said that two months ago."

"Yes, and _you _said that you couldn't get any bigger. It looks like miracles _do _happen."

"Oh sod off, Thor. Go get me something to eat."

"Yes, Loki," Thor said as he got up from the bed. He was about to turn towards the door when a hand shot out and grasped his sleeve.

"You will eat here with me, of course." Thor leaned forward and placed a brief kiss on Loki's lips.

"Of course, Loki."

"And you will leave your stupidity _outside_."

"Yes, Loki."

"Good boy," Loki said before patting Thor's cheek.

Thor returned to his room and got dressed for the day. He then quickly made his way to the dining hall to retrieve his and Loki's breakfast. He bid his mother good morning, and she kissed him on the cheek, telling Thor to give Loki her regards. He then grabbed their food before his friends tried to start a conversation with him. Even though they knew Loki could get pretty crabby, they still liked to poke fun at him. Maybe that was why they did it so much.

When Thor entered Loki's room, he went over to the table and set the platter and water down. He then approached the bed and placed a kiss on Loki's cheek. To say that Loki was confused would be an understatement. He blinked a couple times then looked at Thor sharply.

"What was that for?"

"Mother."

"Ah."

Thor didn't need to say anything else. He understood.

Thor pulled the blankets aside and hooked his arms under Loki's legs and around his back. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck again and allowed Thor to carry him to the table. Normally, he would have hated not being able to get around on his own, but at the moment he didn't mind being waited on once in awhile.

"Oh good, you remembered to bring water this time."

"That first sip of mead couldn't have been _that _traumatizing."

"It must have been, judging by how much you were laughing at my expression of disgust," Loki said dismissively before going in for the grapes. "What else did Mother have to say?"

"Nothing. She told me good morning and asked me to pass the message along to you."

Loki leaned forward and placed a kiss on Thor's cheek. Thor seemed just as shocked as Loki had been.

"Be a dear and give her a message for me."

"Yes, Loki."

"When we are done here, would you mind giving me a foot rub?"

"_What?!_"

"Well you can't honestly expect _me _to do it. And you don't want my ankles to swell, do you?"

"No, Loki." Thor's breathing quickened when the other male grimaced. "What is wrong?"

"Pain. Such intense pain." He pressed a hand against his rounded belly while the other gripped the table. "Thor, I think…"

Loki barely had any time to finish his sentence, and Thor was at his side. The chair fell to the hard wooden floor with a loud clatter, which made Loki cringe. Once again, he found himself being lifted into the larger man's arms. When he felt the arm around his back start to wiggle around, Loki glared up at him.

"Thor, stop!" Thor looked down at him in alarm, worried that something was wrong. "Allow me," he said as he turned the knob and pulled open the door. "I would really rather prefer not to have any bruises on my head or feet because of your clumsiness, thank you very much."

"Sorry, Loki."

"As you were."

While Thor continued to make his way towards the Healing Rooms, Loki couldn't help but heave an overly-dramatic sigh. This jostling about was grating on his nerves.

"You know, you could just _fly_ there." Thor stopped so abruptly that Loki was nearly flung from his arms.

"Oh. I never thought of that."

"_Clearly_," Loki seethed. "Make a decision _quickly_ because I'm about to burst!"

"Sorry, Loki."

"Oh for the love of…"

Before Loki could finish his thought, he was moving again. This time, it was much smoother and much quicker. Surprisingly, even to him, he had nothing to complain about for the entire trip. Of course, when they at last reached the Healing Rooms, Thor had to make his signature Big Entrance.

"LOKI IS GOING INTO LABOR!"

"THOOOOORRRRR!" He was seriously about to claw the man's eyes out. "ANNOUNCE IT TO ALL OF YGGDRASIL WHY DON'T YOU?!"

"Sorry, Loki."

"Gentlemen please! Keep the noise down!" The Elder Healer chastised as she rushed over. "Now. If you would bring him back here…quietly."

"I don't see the point. It will not be quiet in here for long," Loki said sarcastically.

"That is why we are putting you in a separate room," she replied cheerfully with a fake smile. Loki scowled.

After placing him on the solitary bed in the room, a handful of staff members filed in carrying various supplies that would be needed. One of them had a set of clothing for Loki to change into, which she placed at the foot of the bed.

"What should I be doing?" Thor asked hesitantly.

"Go find Mother. She will want to be here," Loki replied as he moved his arms so the healers could remove his shirt.

"What about your water?"

"_What?_" Loki was looking at him as if he had suddenly caught fire.

"Right. Mother. I'll just go do that…"

"Idiot." Loki shook his head, and then his expression became serious. "I have a favor to ask."

"What might that be?" The Elder Healer responded.

"Do not allow Thor and my mother in here. Not until after the baby has been born."

"May I ask why? In case I am questioned."

"I don't want them to see me like this."

Frigga was just finishing breakfast when Thor approached her. When he told her the news, she embraced him and began to weep. They walked arm-in-arm to the Healing Rooms, and the face-splitting grin wouldn't leave her face.

That changed when they heard Loki's cries emitting from the other room. As soon as they were told they could not enter, Thor became furious. Strangely, Frigga seemed okay with it and managed to calm Thor down.

"Why will he not let us in?! I don't understand!"

"When a woman, or man in this case, is in labor, it is not one of our most attractive moments. Loki is very attentive to his appearance, and vanity is one of his weaknesses. He's not like you, where you have an extra layer of skin comprised of dirt and sweat."

Thor looked down at his hands, taking in all of the callouses and scars. He never noticed them before, but after hearing his mother describe Loki like that, he knew that he would never truly understand his brother. Not really.

"When I first brought him here a year ago, and our memories had been changed, he was hurt so badly."

"I remember."

"He sounded just like this. I don't like that sound." Thor looked up from his hands and turned his gaze to the door. "When you had Balder and me, was Father with you?"

Frigga hesitated. Just like Loki, Thor was not really her son. He was Odin's son, but not hers. She could only cover for Balder when answering this question.

"I wanted him to be there, but he wasn't." That was the truth. Odin was elsewhere when Balder was born. He only came to see her after.

"I am sorry."

"For what reason?"

"That your husband couldn't sort out his priorities."

Frigga couldn't fault Thor for thinking in such a way. All his life, Thor had idolized his father, strived to be the best and strongest and earn his praise, and dreamed of being like him when he was King of Asgard. But after Odin separated Thor from his brother, who he adored just as much, even though Loki failed to see it, Thor could never forgive the man he once considered a hero. Thor knows that Odin won't make things right, because he believes he is faultless, so Thor must take it upon himself to fix Odin's mistakes.

The sound of a baby crying broke Frigga out of her musings. The door opened and one of the Healers stepped out, and she smiled at them. Frigga grabbed Thor's hand tightly.

"You can see him now."

Thor allowed Frigga to enter first, and that same grin lit up her face when she saw Loki lying back on the bed. He was propped up by several pillows, and his damp hair was plastered against his forehead.

"How are you?" Frigga asked as she sat next to him.

"I gave birth to an eight-legged horse. _That_ was easy," he replied dismissively. From the other side of the room, the Elder Healer was rolling her eyes. "He's being washed."

"I am so proud for you both. What is his name?"

"I have no idea. What _is_ his name, Thor?" Loki narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Remember what I said. The lives of your goats hang in the balance."

"Er, well…I would like to see him first." Loki pursed his lips then shrugged.

When the baby was brought to them, wrapped in cloths with only its tiny head visible, Frigga was positively _glowing_. She could barely contain her excitement. But she knew the baby needed a chance to get to know his parents first before he could meet his grandmother. She loved babies.

"It is a good thing you're cute, because you are high-maintenance," Loki cooed as he tapped the infant's nose. The baby yawned, earning a scoff. "_You're_ tired?"

"Raonull." Loki jerked his head towards Thor.

"Bless you."

"I'm not sneezing, Loki. I'm naming him."

"Raonull…'ruler with counsel'," Frigga murmured thoughtfully, and then a smile lit up her face. "I think it's perfect."

"So you are not going to kill my goats?"

"No, Thor. I'm not going to kill your goats." If there was any hint of disappointment in Loki's tone, nobody commented on it.


	44. Parenting 101

Pairing: Thor/Loki 

Rating: M 

Word Count: Don't know and don't care 

Summary: During a war, Thor meets slave boy!Loki who's hurt and takes him to Asgard because he can't fix broken bones. After he's healed, he doesn't want to take him back so he keeps him in his room to try and hide him from Odin and...other peeps. Other stuff happens too. AU, Mpreg, umm...yuss. 

Warnings: Sif and TW3 get to meet the baby. And more Loki sass. 

Don't own Thor movie obviously. If I did...yeah, let's not go there.

Author Alert: Bronzeshipping, Cinnamon Broflovski, Crescendo-noise-is-dead, PrototypeWolfEater, Shreya1986

Favorite Author: black-blade98, Bronzeshipping, Cinnamon Broflovski, Crescendo-noise-is-dead, DQ00, kittayaoilover, Paula Galtarocha, Shreya1986, xynii

Favorite Story: 65ashben, AkuMa no TeNsHii, ATONEMENTK, black-blade98, Bronzeshipping, Cinnamon Broflovski, Crescendo-noise-is-dead, Emo-bookworm123, feym00n, ForeverChanged1403, garskira, heylinprincess, I. play. on. a. toaster (had to add spaces or it wouldn't show up), jewelbug16, Kicki von Berger, kittayaoilover, KoroshiyaGin, Live to anger the World, loki-fan13, LolitaPrincessLove, Neithchan18, Paula Galtarocha, Phoenician Rose, purelily12, Randomred, Sayuri DV Liqueur, Sebbychan2191, Shreya1986, sinner. vs. saint (had to add spaces or it wouldn't show up), Sumi Anzu, The Fallen Angel 13, Vampira612, VengfulRaptor, xSnare, xynii

Story Alert: 65ashben, AkuMa no TeNsHii, bauhaus222, Bronzeshipping, Cinnamon Broflovski, Cknobby23, Crescendo-noise-is-dead, Cuore l'anima della, Dora Malena, Fanelight, feym00n, garvita. vats, I. play. on. a. toaster, incarnate of evil, kittayaoilover, KoroshiyaGin, Lady of the Ocean, LolitaPrincessLove, MelofDisaster, Mrs. Passionate, Nakumori, Neithchan18, sakuraetsasuke, Sayuri DV Liqueur, sebear, Shreya1986, sinner. vs. saint, Sumi Anzu, Teania, the-woman-of, Vampira612, VengfulRaptor, xSnare, xynii

Review: 64teeth, EvilConcubine, incarnate of evil, loki-fan13, Miss Light Bright, rini-D, Sumi Anzu, THORKISUPPORT, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

Chapter 44: Parenting 101

"No, Thor. You need to support his head. You don't want him getting whiplash, do you?"

"I know what I'm doing, Loki."

"_Do_ you? It's as if you've never held a baby before."

The sound of a man clearing his throat drew the feuding brothers' attention away from each other. Their Voluminous friend had taken the opportunity to join their conversation.

"If I may...seeing how I have a family of mine own, I have much experience with caring for children."

This brought a smile to Thor's face. Loki, however, was not appeased.

"If you eat my child, Volstagg, I will tear off your limbs and feed _them_ to you."

"I'm not going to eat your son, Loki. I'm simply going to hold him."

Loki turned up his nose and skulked away while Thor merely shook his head. After leaving those two, Loki sought out Thor's other friends. One in particular. When he saw her, he donned his best visage of politeness.

"Lady Sif," he greeted, and she jumped slightly. "Did I startle you?"

"You're just always so quiet, I never hear your arrival."

"Is that such a bad thing? At least my enemies won't know I'm coming."

"'Tis a good thing I'm not your enemy." There was a slight hint of uneasiness in her tone.

"'Tis a good thing, indeed." Even though he hadn't exactly confirmed her claim, he also didn't deny it. "Come. Walk with me."

He held out his arm, and Sif knew better than to refuse him. She thought they probably looked like quite the spectacle: the armor-clad shield maiden linking arms with the prince in his elegant robes. Loki was still "suffering" from certain side-effects of pregnancy, in particular baby fat, so he was unable to wear his usual wardrobe choices.

They sat down at the top of the steps near an open window between the pillars, and Loki breathed in deeply as a light breeze blew cool air against his face. Sif fidgeted a little as goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs. She would have brought a cloak had she known they were going to sit so close to the winter air.

"We can go somewhere else if you wish."

"No. I will adjust soon enough."

"It was too hot in there. I felt like I was drowning in my own perspiration."

"I cannot blame you for that." Sif became slightly concerned with Loki's expression turned solemn and his gaze moved towards where Volstagg was still having trouble with his pupil. "What is wrong?"

"I don't want him to be like me, to turn into what I am. He would never understand why cold weather does not bother him, but the sun on his bare flesh feels like torment. He would question why none of the other children can change the color of their skin." Loki ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. "I don't want him to feel different, the way I did."

"What makes you so certain that he will...be like you?"

"Look at him, Sif. He looks just like his father. Golden hair, blue eyes, same nose, same chin. What do you think he is likely to inherit from me?"

"Your wit and knack for sorcery?" Loki scoffed.

"Wonderful. _Another_ reason for the other children to shun him."

"That's not—" Sif released a sigh. "Thor is happy at least."

"Nothing unsettles that idiot. And it appears his short-term memory still has yet to return to us."

"What do you mean?"

"The child's name."

When Sif first heard what Thor had named his son, she had to admit that she was rather impressed with the choice. For a moment she couldn't quite figure out why Loki would have a problem with it. But when she did, her train of thought suddenly shifted towards a conversation that they'd had a few months prior.

"I'm sure he meant nothing by it." Sif knew there was no truth to her words, and she knew Loki knew it too."

"A kingdom cannot be ruled by a bastard. That's the way things have always been." Loki's scowl increased slightly. "And even if he _was_ Thor's true heir and eligible for the crown, we could never have a _Frost Giant_ sitting on the _throne_ of _Asgard_."

Sif was taken aback by the bitterness in his tone towards the end. She had no idea the revelation of his origins had affected him this much. She could only imagine what sorts of visions had come to him to haunt his dreams at night...and during the day.

"But now that the child has been born, we can focus on the future. That means your role in this is now first priority." Sif shifted uncomfortably.

"What am I supposed to do? It is true that at one time I had feelings for Thor, but I no longer see him that way. I haven't for a long time."

"I'm not telling you to _kiss_ him, Sif. Not yet, at least. Just start simple. When you are all at the training grounds, make an effort to single him out. Spar with him, and only him. And if he tries to offer you advice, no matter how much you may want to wave him off, listen to him. Let him think that whatever he has to say is of relevance, even though he's a total idiot." Sif let out a chuckle. "Also, sit next to him at meals. Next to him, because then he would have to look at you in order to carry on a conversation. If you were across from him, he could look down at his plate the entire time and still be able to talk to you. He would never get away with trying to pull that in _my_ presence, of course."

"But he _always_ eats with you."

"Only when I tell him to. But if I tell him to eat with you and your friends because I need space, he will comply."

"He's so different now. Before...he never would have let you get away with telling him what to do."

"I know. Isn't it _glorious?_"

Short chapter with a stupid ending, but I'm bored.


End file.
